The Secret
by MusicMelis
Summary: Only two people knew of the secret Lily carried to her grave. When the truth finally comes out 14 years later, father and son refuse to believe it. What will it take for the two stubborn Snape's to finally accept the truth? And how will Harry's friends and Voldemort react once the news is out? Severitus.
1. Chapter 1

****Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.****

**1979 – small cottage in Castle Combe, England**

Lily bustled around the living room, straightening the cushions and frames at decorated the tables. The room was already neat and tidy but Lily was too excited to keep still. She couldn't wait for her husband to get home to their small yet charming cottage. She had the most exciting news to tell him!

Lily smiled and put her hand on her still flat stomach. A baby. She still couldn't believe it, she was going to be a mother. And she just knew that her husband was going to be thrilled once he heard the news. They had talked many times of starting a family, dreaming of what it would be like and how their house would be filled with nothing but love and happiness.

Lily smiled as the Floo activated and the man she loved more than anything stepped out.

"Lily," Severus said, his eyes brightening at seeing his wife.

Lily enveloped him into a warm hug, loving the feel of his arms around her. She always felt so safe. "You're later than I thought you would be," She lightly admonished.

"I know, I'm sorry," Severus apologized. He gave her a small smile. "I have a good reason, however. I have some big news for you, Lily."

Lily grinned up at him. "Oh, you do?" _I have big news for you too_, she thought with excitement. She decided to wait until he spoke before making her big announcement. "Don't keep me in suspense Sev," Her eyes were bright and curious as she looked at him.

Severus took a deep breath. His news would shock her, maybe even upset her but he was confident that he could get her to understand what he had done. In fact, she would be proud of him. "You know how Lucius has been after me to become a Death Eater," He said slowly.

Lily frowned. She had thought Severus had stopped being friends with Malfoy. "Yes, but I didn't know you had spoken to him much since we graduated Hogwarts." It was one of the reasons their marriage had been kept quiet. In fact, only Albus Dumbledore knew that they were married, as he had been the one to perform the ceremony. Voldemort wanted Severus to join him, everyone knew how talented Severus was in potions and Voldemort had heard about it from his followers. With his attention on Severus, he and Lily had decided to keep their relationship a secret for her safety until Voldemort focused on someone else.

"I ran into him in Diagon Alley a couple weeks ago," Severus admitted. He sighed at the disapproving look on Lily's face. "I know you don't like him, and I am not fond of him as well. However, he said some things that made me think."

"Think about what?"

"About joining the Death Eaters," Severus said calmly. He was not surprised when Lily's emerald green eyes flared with anger.

"Are you telling me that you are actually thinking about it?" Lily asked. "I thought you didn't believe in all that pure-blood nonsense!"

"I don't," Severus assured her. "Honestly Lily, I don't. I never did. It's not about that."

Lily folded her arms. "Then what is it about?" She asked coolly. "I thought the whole reason we were keeping our marriage a secret was because you wanted to protect me from them."

"Protecting you is what this is all about," Severus answered earnestly. "Having power and respect. Being the kind of man you can be proud of. Just being a member makes people show you respect."

Lily stared at him. "You can't be serious," She said in a hoarse voice. "This had better be a joke, Severus." Suddenly her eyes narrowed. "Is this about what happened in Hogsmeade last month? When you ran into Sirius Black and James Potter?"

Severus's face darkened. "They acted like the bullies they've always been. And they wasted no time in calling me Snivellus!" He spat out.

"I know that," Lily said softly. She and Severus had stopped hanging out during Hogwarts after an incident their fifth year but during their last year of school, they had started talking again. Their friends had no idea that they had started talking again. She and Severus hadn't wanted people giving them grief over their friendship so they had kept it quiet. After graduation, Lily had realized that she was in love with Severus and told him so. He had been shocked, telling her that he had loved her for years. By the end of the summer, they were married. There wasn't many people that knew as they had lost touch with their friends.

"And Potter was talking about making a play for you," Severus continued, a sneer on his face. "Right in front of me! I couldn't tell him you were my wife! Do you know how that felt, being tormented once again by them?"

"So you are thinking of joining the Death Eaters just because of them?" Lily demanded.

"Because of them and people like them!" Severus snapped. "I've been looked down at my whole life, starting with my own father." His tone turned bitter. "All that encounter did was remind me how I will always be seen by people. And when they find out we are married, they will wonder why you would settle for someone like me."

"I don't care what other people think!" Lily cried. "If anyone thinks that, I wouldn't want them in our lives anyway. All that matters is that we love each other."

"And I proved how much I love you by doing what I did today," Severus said quietly.

Lily paled. "What did you do?" She whispered. Suddenly she reached forward and grasped his left arm, pulling up his sleeve.

"No!" Lily gasped, feeling like she might pass out when she saw the dark mark.

"Lily, please just listen to me," Severus said, his tone pleading.

"How could you do this?" Lily didn't bother to wipe away the tears from her face. "I'm a muggle-born, the Death Eaters kill muggle-borns! And muggles!" She took a step back. "Have you already been killing people?" She asked in horror.

"No!" Severus shook his head. "It was nothing like that, those are just rumors! In fact, I can protect you better by being a death eater. Anyone who looks down on muggle-born or half-bloods will not dare treat us with disrespect. My father will finally see that I am someone important and bullies like Black and Potter will never make fun of me again." His eyes gleamed at the thought.

"Oh Severus," Lily said sadly. "You don't need their approval. And this wasn't the way. We have to fix it." Her eyes darted around the room as she thought. "We'll go to Albus!"

"No."

Lily stared at him. "No? This was a mistake Severus, and Albus may be able to help us."

"I am staying a death eater," Severus said. "You will see that it is for the best. Please Lily, just give it a chance. They aren't what you think."

"Never," Lily said softly, fresh tears forming in her eyes. If it was just her, she would stay and make Severus see reason. His thinking was all twisted up! But she had a baby to think about now and she had to protect her child. Their child. "Severus Snape, either we go to Albus right now for help or I'm leaving."

"Do not give me ultimatums Lily!" Severus said angrily. Why couldn't she understand he was doing this so that they would have a better life? So that she would never have to be ashamed of him?

"Do not give me a reason to!" Lily shouted at him. She put a hand to her stomach, fighting to stay calm.

"You need to think about this more, that's all," Severus said in a cold voice. He began to occlude to hide his anger, pain and uncertainty. "You'll see that this is for the best." He turned and headed for the floo. "I'll be back later and we can speak more, when we are both calmer."

Lily watched him go, her heart breaking into a thousand pieces. It was over.

**1979 – Diagon Alley **

"Lily?"

Lily turned around from the window she had been looking into as she mindlessly walked along the street of Diagon Alley. "Hello James." She said dully.

James Potter frowned. "Lily, what's wrong? No offense but you look terrible."

Lily snorted. "I don't doubt that." She pulled her cloak tighter around her, to hide the bump that was forming. The book she had been holding fell out of her hands.

"Is, um, is anyone with you?" James asked as he bent to pick the book up. He had always wondered if she and Severus had gotten together.

Tears filled Lily's eyes. "No, there's not." She whispered.

"Lily, what is wrong?" James asked as he glanced at the book and froze. It was a pregnancy book.

"I – I was married," Lily held back a sob. "But it didn't work out between us and we ended the marriage."

James took a deep breath. "You were married to who?"

"Just to somebody I thought was different," Lily said vaguely. "He doesn't want me or the baby." She lied. The truth was that she had not told Severus about the baby.

James's mouth dropped open. "You're really pregnant?" He handed the book to her.

Lily bit her lip and nodded, hugging the book to her chest.

"Who is he? I'll make him see the error of his ways!" James said furiously. Who wouldn't want Lily?

Lily shook her head. "I'm not telling. It's nobody you know."

James sighed. "Lily, people are going to wonder when they see you pregnant but without a husband," He said cautiously. In the wizarding world, circumstances like these could be treated rather judgmentally.

"I don't care," Lily said. "I'll say my husband died or something."

"But no one knew you were married..." James raised an eyebrow. "Lily... let me help you."

"How?"

"Marry me and we'll let everyone think the baby is mine," James said impulsively.

"No, I can't do that," Lily shook her head.

"Why? I've always cared for you," James said. "Still do."

Lily shut her eyes. "I'm not in love with you, James. It wouldn't be fair to you."

"It doesn't have to be permanent," James said quickly. He was sure that if he could get her to spend time with him, she would fall for him. "We can have an amicable divorce down the road. Think of your baby, it will be better for him or her this way."

Lily paused, thinking. If there was any doubt in Voldemort's or his followers minds about her and Severus, marrying James would erase it. Everyone knew how much the two hated each other. But how could she do that to Severus? She wanted him back... she would get him back, once he realized his mistake. But would he forgive her for marrying James? And how would James feel once he found out it was Severus's baby she was carrying? She shook her head. "I don't know."

"Think about it," James said earnestly. "Please?"

Lily sighed and nodded.

**1979 – Hogsmeade **

Lily fiddled with her menu at the Three Broomsticks. "Why did you want to meet with me, Sirius?

"Well, James told me about your problem," Sirius said with a apologetic look.

Lily scowled.

Sirius leaned forward in his seat. "Listen Lily, James really wants to help you out," He said.

"He deserves to be with someone who can love him back the way he wants to be loved," Lily said softly.

"He wants to be what you need, even if it is just as a friend," Sirius said. _Besides, you'll fall in love with him_, he assured himself. "Listen, I need to tell you something. I know."

"Know what?"

Sirius hesitated. "I know Snape is the father of your baby."

Lily stared at him. "How do you know?"

"I saw you two, months ago," Sirius confessed. "In Diagon Ally. You were holding hands," He grimaced, still wondering how she could have been with Snivellus. "You kissed. It was obvious you were together."

"We tried to keep it a secret," Lily whispered. "I remember that day, we just went to one Apothecary. The streets were basically empty, I didn't think anyone saw us. Did you tell anyone?"

"No," Sirius said. "I thought about telling James but it would have gutted him. He really likes you and knowing you were with that -"

Lily held a hand up. "Stop. I love Severus and I still do. I still hope things will work out between us which is another reason I can't take James up on his offer. Besides, once he knows the baby is Severus's..."

"Oh, he can't know," Sirius said quickly. "It's not that I don't think he would still want to help you, but it would be easier for him not to know. And Lily, if I saw you then someone else might have too. I know Severus is a death eater now, but if they ever suspect his relationship with you..." He trailed off.

"I know," Lily whispered. "They would punish him for being with a muggle-born, they could hurt our baby. That is why I left, I'm waiting for Severus to leave them."

"He won't," Sirius sighed. "He's a dark wizard, always has been."

"No he hasn't," Lily snapped, her eyes flashing. "You don't know him Sirius Black. I know his heart and he is a good man. He thinks being a death eater would mean he could protect me, he doesn't realize what kind of group that really is."

"Then he is an idiot," Sirius said bluntly. "But that is not the issue, the issue is if you marry James and claim the baby is his then anyone who may have been suspicious about the two of you will stop. It is for your safety Lily and your baby's." _And in time, you will fall in love with James like you should of in the first place_, Sirius thought with satisfaction.

"If James is sure about this," Lily paused and then sighed. "I'll do it, at least until the war is over or Severus comes to his senses. James has to understand that."

"He does," Sirius assured her. "At least, except for the fact that it is Snape."

"Don't tell anyone," Lily pleaded.

"Believe me, I won't."

**1980 - Hogwarts**

"Is something wrong?" Lily asked hesitantly. She was visiting Madame Pomfrey for a check-up. She had thought about going to Saint Mungo's but thought it would be safer to get checked here, at Hogwarts with someone she trusted. Just in case.

"No, the baby is healthy," Poppy said with a slight frown as she read through the diagnostics she had run. "It's just... have you been casting a lot of spells lately? Anything that could affect the pregnancy? I feel like something is off."

Lily bit her lip and looked away.

Poppy looked at her in concern. "Lily? You know you can tell me anything, dear."

Lily took a deep breath. "You can't tell anyone Poppy. _Anyone_. No matter what. Not even Dumbledore and especially not James. Do I have your word?" Her eyes were serious as she looked at the Mediwitch.

"You have my word," Poppy promised.

"James is not the father," Lily admitted. "Severus is. I was pregnant when I left him. He doesn't know, of course and James doesn't know."

Poppy eyes widened. "You were with Severus Snape? He's the father?"

Lily smiled ruefully. "We were married. We kept it a secret because he had Voldemort's attention on him. He wanted Severus to join him." Lily's eyes filled with tears. "And he did. I was about to tell him about the baby when he told me he had become a death eater."

"Oh Lily," Poppy said sympathetically.

"Only one other person knows and for the safety of my child, no one else can know," Lily wiped her eyes. "Not until Severus comes back to the light."

"Do you think he will?" Poppy asked gently.

"Yes," Lily said firmly. "He's a good man. He's just, his thinking is turned around. He thinks being a death eater will protect us, protect me. He doesn't understand what he is getting into, I'm sure of it. He's a good man," She whispered. "And I, I went to Albus. I didn't tell him about the baby but I asked him to help Severus, whenever he was ready to return to the light. He promised he would."

"You still love him," Poppy said quietly.

"Very much so," Lily gave her a small smile.

"What about James?"

"I ran into James in Hogsmeade and he could tell I was upset," Lily confessed. "I also had just purchased a book about being pregnant and he noticed. I told him I had been with someone but that it had ended and the father didn't want anything to do with me or the baby. I hated lying but... I had no choice. He wanted to know who the wizard was, he was so angry on my behalf," Lily shook her head, laughing a little.

"He has always cared for you," Poppy said.

"I know," Lily sighed. "I refused to name the father, obviously. Then he said it wouldn't look right for me to be unmarried and pregnant and that he would marry me. That I shouldn't be alone raising a baby."

"Oh my," Poppy breathed. "What a thing for him to offer."

"I believe he thinks I will love him the way he wants me to, eventually," Lily said. "But it will always be Severus for me. I told him that I couldn't love him the way he deserved but he still offered to marry me. He promised to take things at my pace and be a good father to the baby. I believe him. Eventually he will probably want out of the marriage as I can't be the wife he hopes for but for now, it helps not to be alone."

"It is also added protection, in case any of the death eaters suspected of your and Severus's relationship," Poppy added.

Lily shut her eyes for a moment. "Yes, I thought of that too. I feel awful, lying to James and especially not telling Severus the truth. I'm sure he has heard of my marriage to James, he must hate me so much," She said sadly. "Maybe I should have just told him the truth. What if I made everything worse?"

"You did what you thought best," Poppy assured her. "You have to protect your baby and until Severus sees reason, it is probably best he doesn't know. From what I hear, children of death eaters are raised to follow Voldemort."

Lily grimaced. "Yes, I know. And that would be only if Voldemort didn't have me and the baby killed. After all, I am a muggle-born and I can see hurting our baby would be a punishment for Severus marrying me. However, Severus doesn't see this. He doesn't think Voldemort would do anything like that." She said in frustration. She knew what Voldemort was doing, telling lies to lure people to join him and not letting them know what they were really in for until it was too late.

"You poor dear," Poppy said, patting her hand. "You need to try and stay relaxed. Things will work out."

"I hope so," Lily said. "You promise not to say anything? To anyone?"

"I promise."

**1981 – Diagon Alley **

"Severus?"

Severus turned around, pain hitting him as he stood before Lily. He had missed her so much and their falling out was all his fault. He had been so foolish to become a death eater and even though he had now turned spy for Dumbledore, it was too late for him and Lily. She had moved on with the one person Severus could never forgive her for. James Potter. And as his eyes dropped to her son who sat staring at him in his stroller, she had likely not been faithful during their short marriage.

"Looks like his father," Severus said, resentment in his voice. "Has your eyes though," He added absently.

"Do you really think so?" Lily asked with a small smile. "He does look like his father, I agree." She got Harry out of the stroller and without giving Severus any warning, put their son in his arms.

"Would you please hold Harry for a minute, Sev?" She grinned a little mischievously.

"Lily!" Severus protested, awkwardly holding the baby.

"Hi! Me Hawrry!"

"Hello," Severus muttered as he looked into the boy's familiar green eyes. Harry beamed at him.

"He likes you," Lily said softly.

Severus stared at her before narrowing his eyes and handing Harry back to Lily. "Can I help you with something?" He asked coolly. Part of his demeanor was the reputation he had to keep up. It would not due for word to reach the dark lord that he was friendly with a muggle-born. When the dark lord had questioned him about his relationship with Lily, he had played it that he had only pretended to like her because he knew that James Potter did. Thankfully he was fluent in Occlumency and had been able to hide the fact that Lily had been his wife.

Lily stared at him, biting her lip. "Are you, um, doing well?"

"Very well," Severus answered.

"Are you still..." Lily paused, glancing around to see if anyone could hear her.

Severus rolled his eyes. He knew what she was going to ask. "Yes I am, and still very proud of the group I joined," He lied. He swallowed painfully when he saw the disheartened look on Lily's beautiful face. He hated that he had disappointed her and wished it was safe enough to tell her the truth, that he had seen the error of his ways and was now a spy for the light. But it wouldn't really matter, he reminded himself. She was with Potter now. Married and with a baby. It's not like she would come back to him if he told her the truth. And how could he forgive her for being with Potter? That man had been horrible to him during their school years, Lily had even defended him to Potter and what does she do? Marry him immediately after leaving their marriage. And the pregnancy happened quickly which led him to believe she had been unfaithful. His heart hardening, he glared at her. "Oh gee, have I disappointed you?"

"Sev," Lily said softly as she put Harry back in the stroller. "I just wish...I," She sighed. "I'm worried about you."

"Don't be, I couldn't be happier," Severus said with a smirk. "Especially now that I am free from a unfaithful wife."

"What?"

"Did you think I wouldn't figure it out?" Severus asked furiously. "You leave me and go straight to Potter's arms! You marry _him_," He spat out. "And then have his sprog so fast...you must have been pregnant when you left me!"

Lily's eyes widened in shock. She bit her lip and seemed to be debating something internally.

"Don't bother coming up with an excuse," Severus said, bitterness in his voice. "I should have known it was too good to be true. You choosing me over perfect Potter. Was it just part of an elaborate joke? To hurt and humiliate me?"

Lily gazed at him with pain in her eyes. "No Sev, please don't believe that. I loved you! I still -"

"Enough!" Severus snapped. "I know the truth. I was never good enough for you was I? Was it some sort of test, for you to be with me? See if you can change the slimy Slytherin? Or maybe it was a bet of some sort," He said with a mock thoughtful look.

"Stop that!" Lily hissed, her temper emerging. It hurt, knowing he was thinking these things. She loved him, how could he ever have doubted that? "You had a choice and didn't choose me! Did you ever really love me Severus? Or was I something to obtain in order to beat James?" She regretted her words as Severus's face took on a look of loathing. Severus had cared about her before they had even met James and though her now husband had flirted with her all through their Hogwarts years, she had been firm that she only saw him as a friend. It had always just been Severus for her and he knew it! By Merlin, she knew deep down he knew that.

"I suggest you and your brat keep moving along," Severus said in a low, dangerous voice.

Lily glared at him. "You don't scare me Sev. And don't you dare call our s-"

"Lily!" A happy, warm voice called out. Remus Lupin beamed as he approached his friend. He grinned when Harry squealed and held out his chubby little arms. He took the child, settling him on his hip, only then noticing that Lily and Harry were not alone. "Severus," He said hesitantly.

"Lupin," Severus said with a hateful look in his dark eyes. He made eye contact with the toddler in his arms and something clenched painfully in his heart. It wasn't supposed to have turned out this way. He and Lily should still be together and the child should be _his_. But she had cheated on him, turned to his enemy and made a life with him. Severus hated her, he had to. It hurt too much to still love her, to miss her. She was just like everyone else in his life, she never truly cared about him. He had to come to terms with that and move on. Using his Occlumency skills, he buried all the love, the caring, the regret he felt towards Lily. All that remained was bitterness and anger and he relished in it. He would do his part in the war and spy for Dumbledore, he owed the man that much for giving him a second chance. But he was done missing Lily, thinking of Lily...

"Is everything okay here?" Remus asked lightly.

"Everything is fine, Remus," Lily answered softly. She was about to ask Remus to take Harry for a walk so that she could talk to Severus when her ex husband began speaking.

"Everything would be fine if this..._Mudblood_ would let me be on my way," Severus said nastily.

Lily's eyes flared in anger but it was Remus who spoke.

"Watch your mouth," Remus warned, his soft amber eyes seeming to turn more of a bright gold.

Severus took a wary step back. The memory of facing the werewolf his fifth year was still vivid in his mind. He glared at both adults before stalking off, his robes billowing behind him.

**1981 – Hogsmeade **

Sirius was whistling to himself as he walked down the road to Hogsmeade when noticed who was walking towards him. His eyes narrowed. "Snivellus," He mocked as the Slytherin reached his side.

"Black," Snape practically snapped out.

"On your way to a death eater meeting?" Sirius asked sarcastically.

Snape pursed his lips together. "Of course. I'll give your brother your regards, shall I?"

Sirius gripped his wand, tempted to curse the other man. He was sensitive about his estranged brother, Regulaus and everyone knew it. Even Snape. "Keep your mouth shut," He whispered.

Snape merely smirked and began to continue to walk.

"I don't know how Lily can love you or how that sweet little boy is yours-" Sirius muttered to himself as he walked away. Unfortunately for him, he had forgotten that Snape had the hearing of a bat.

"What did you say?"

Sirius spun around, taking in Snape's pale face. "I didn't say anything."

"Oh yes, you did," Snape hissed. "I heard you. Lily still...loves me? And the boy, Harry? He's mine?"

Sirius shook his head, cursing himself for his loose tongue.

"I see the truth in your eyes," Snape whispered. "She still...and Harry! He's my son! I have to talk to Lily!"

"Wait!" Sirius said desperately. Without hardly moving, he got a grip on his wand. "There's something you should know first."

"What?" Snape snapped, clearly eager to go find Lily.

"Obliviate," Sirius said, his wand in Snape's face. As he walked away from the now confused man, he brushed off the feeling of guilt from seeing the hope in Snape's eyes. He was a death eater and Lily and Harry wouldn't be safe with him. James loved the boy like his own and that was how it should be. The Potter's had been like a family to him for years and James was like a brother. He would do what it takes to make Lily stay with him. Whatever it takes.

**1981 - Hogwarts**

"The Dark Lord is targeting Lily's son," Severus said, unable to hide the panic in his voice. Whatever had happened between them, he didn't want anything bad to happen to Lily. "He will go after them, Headmaster."

Dumbledore nodded, his eyes serious. "I will help them hide, Severus. Thank you for telling me so quickly."

"He believes a mere baby could be his downfall," Severus said in disgust. "All he can talk about is killing him. Killing a one year old."

"I will do what I can to protect them," He assured Severus.

"I don't particularly care about James," Severus said bluntly. "Except I know the loss of him would be a loss to the Order."

"And it would hurt Lily," Dumbledore said softly.

"Yes, but she would grieve and move on. She's good at moving on," Severus said a touch resentfully. He sighed. "But she wouldn't move on if something happened to her son. She wouldn't survive the loss. You must protect them."

"You still love her," Dumbledore said with a small smile.

"No," Severus denied. "I don't love her, I despise her but that doesn't mean I would want her dead. For what we did have, however real it was, I want her and her son safe."

"And James."

"If you like," Severus drawled. He turned to go. "I will be in touch if I hear anything more. You must move fast Albus."

"I will go to them right now," Dumbledore said. "Thank you Severus, you may have saved their lives. Harry's especially as he is the target."

Severus inclined his head in response as he left the Headmaster's office.

**1981 – Godric's Hollow - Halloween**

"Come on Harry, walk to me," James coaxed. He beamed as Harry toddled over to him. "Good boy!"

Lily chuckled as she watched them. "He's been walking for awhile and yet every time you act like it's the first," She teased.

James shrugged. "It's still exciting," He insisted. He smiled at Harry as the toddler babbled away. "He's such a good kid. Handsome little guy."

Lily smiled. "Yes, he is."

They heard their door open and they both looked over.

"Take Harry and go! I'll hold him off!" James shouted as Voldemort moved in their direction.

Lily grabbed Harry and ran upstairs. _How did he find us?_ She wondered as she burst into Harry's nursery. She put him down in his crib and stood trembling, waiting. She gave a cry as she heard Voldemort shout the killing curse. _James, I'm so sorry_, she thought as grief for her friend filled her. She turned to Harry, who was staring up at her from his crib. "Oh baby, I love you so much," She whispered.

Voldemort entered. "Move aside," He sneered.

Lily stayed in front of Harry. "No, please! Not my Harry, please don't hurt him!"

Voldemort narrowed his red eyes and pointed his wand at her. "Have it your way. Avada Karvada!"

_Severus, I'm so sorry, I should have told you_, Lily thought before the curse hit her and she fell.

Voldemort glared at the baby who was crying and once again cast the unforgivable. His eyes widened in shock as the curse backfired.

**1981 – Hogwarts **

"So we failed," Severus said numbly as he dropped into his sofa chair. The Headmaster had flooed into his home to tell him the news. Voldemort was gone but not before killing Lily and James. "I failed." _Lily..._

"No Severus, you did everything you could," Dumbledore said, sorrow in his normally twinkling eyes. "They trusted the wrong person."

"I've been saying he shouldn't be trusted for years," Severus said bitterly. She was gone. His best friend, the only woman he loved...had loved...was dead. "Her son?"

"Survived," Dumbledore said. "He's fine except for a lightening bolt shaped scar on his forehead. I left him with Lily's sister. She has a son the same age, surely she will care for him."

"Not the Petunia I remember," Severus said as he stared at the flames in his fireplace.

"People change, especially when they start a family." Dumbledore said, sounding as if he hoped that is what would happen.

"Black?"

"In Azkaban," Dumbledore said sadly. "I never would have guessed."

"I'm not the least bit surprised," Severus snarled. "May he rot there the rest of his days."

"Will you be all right Severus?"

Severus shrugged. He had thought Lily leaving him would be the worst pain imaginable but this... "At least her son lives. That is all she would have wanted."

"Yes," Dumbledore agreed. "And for him to continue to be protected. Death eaters are still about and some will want revenge on the downfall of their master. As for Voldemort, as there is no body we cannot say for sure he is dead."

"My mark has faded to practically nothing," Severus pointed out tiredly.

"He is gone, powerless for sure. Hopefully forever. But if not," Dumbledore hesitated. "I know you have done much already for the Order, for me by spying. I have another favor to ask."

"It wasn't a favor that I spied, I was making up for the mistake of joining in the first place." Severus said, finally glancing at Dumbledore. A mistake that had cost him everything. "What favor?"

"That you take the position of Potions Professor and Head of Slytherin House at Hogwarts," Dumbledore said. "Slughorn has decided to retire, effective immediately. You were his best student, the best potions student Hogwarts has seen in years."

Severus didn't say anything. He did need a job, though he could start a practice of his own. But being a professor meant he could live at Hogwarts instead of this depressing house he had grown up in. He also had the cottage he and Lily had lived in but he never wanted to got there again. He would also have access to the Hogwarts labs and ingredients so he could work on his own personal projects. Not a bad deal, really.

"The day will come when little Harry starts school," Dumbledore continued. "His life could still be in danger. Would you help me protect him?"

Severus closed his eyes. Would he never be free of a Potter interfering in his life? _For Lily,_ a voice whispered in his mind. For the woman he both loved and hated. The woman who gave her life for her baby. A woman who had meant everything to him. "No one can know. I'll still have a reputation to keep if I am to keep in touch with remaining death eaters so I can keep tabs on them."

"Of course," Dumbledore nodded, a brief smiled flashing across his tired face. "Thank you Severus." He hesitated, wondering if he should tell him about the conversation he had had with Lily, all those months ago. "About Lily -"

"Please, I don't want to talk right now," Severus said hoarsely.

Dumbledore nodded. "As you wish." He said softly.

After the Headmaster had gone, Severus finally let the tears he had been holding back fall down his face.

**TBC: If you get a chance, would love to get some reviews! =)**


	2. Chapter 2

****Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.****

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**1995 – End Of Summer, Grimmauld Place **

Standing in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, Harry stared at his godfather. "I don't understand, why can't I stay here until school starts?"

Sirius ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "After what happened with the Dementors and your trial date being changed, Dumbledore thinks it best for you to be under your mother's protection as we do not know for certain who sent them or who tried to get you expelled."

"But the Dementors attacked me there!" Harry protested. "Obviously I'm not safe there."

"You are as long as you remain in their house," Sirius said, giving him a sympathetic look. "Listen, if Voldemort sent them he may try to get you again since they failed. Dumbledore doesn't want you at risk and there will be Order members checking on the neighborhood. It's for less than two weeks and then you'll be back at Hogwarts. This place is protected but not with anything as strong as your mother's protection."

Harry shook his head. No, he wasn't safe in that house. And the Order members didn't see what went on inside the Dursley's home. His uncle almost killed him after the attack on Dudley, there was no way he could return this summer. Hopefully by next summer, the Dursley's wouldn't be so angry. "No. I'm staying here." He said firmly.

Sirius looked surprised at his defiance for a moment and then frowned. "Pronglet, I'd love for you to stay here. You know that. But Dumbledore has given his wishes and if he didn't think it was best, he wouldn't have you go back, right?"

Harry bit his lip and turned away. His eyes shut when he felt his godfather's arms grab him in a hug. "It's just for a week. I know your relatives are annoying, but you can handle it. Hey, you've faced a Basilisk, Dementors and Voldemort, you can handle anything!" He gave a chuckle.

Harry gave a nod and a fake smile. He couldn't tell his godfather why he didn't want to go back. _He would think I'm so weak_, he thought with worry. He didn't want to disappoint Sirius. The man was the only real family he had.

"James would be so proud of you," Sirius said, a fond look coming into his eyes as he thought about his best friend. "Fighting for what's right, standing up to your enemies...yeah, he and Lily would be so proud. I know I am."

"Thanks Sirius," Harry mumbled. He doubted that Sirius would be proud if he found out Harry couldn't even stand up to his uncle.

"Hey, at least you don't have to stay in this depressing place," Sirius grimaced. "I hate this house, if I could I would go with you to your relatives."

"If only," Harry muttered, wishing that anyone could go with him to face the Dursley's.

"You don't know how difficult it is being stuck here," Sirius said with a scowl as he looked around the gloomy house. "I'm not able to help the Order at all since it's not safe for me to leave here."

"It's too bad you didn't keep a better hold on the rat, isn't it?" A silky voice said.

Harry and Sirius turned to see Professor Snape walking by. He paused at the door to sneer at them.

"Well, if it isn't one of Voldemort's pets," Sirius said sarcastically.

Snape winced at the name and glowered at his nemesis. "I'm not the one who turns into a dog, Black."

"No, you probably don't have the talent to be an Animagus," Sirius smirked. "I suppose it saddened you to hear that Harry isn't going to be expelled."

Snape's dark eyes flickered to Harry. "It certainly wouldn't have upset me if he had been," He said. "But of course, the golden boy gets away with everything doesn't he?"

"What was I supposed to do? Let the Dementors kill my cousin and I?" Harry snapped at him.

"Watch your tone Potter," Snape hissed.

"He's not in school right now, he doesn't have to speak respectfully to you," Sirius shot at the potions professor. "Especially when you're such a git to him and everyone else."

"At least I am useful to the Order," Snape drawled.

Sirius's face darkened. "If you are so useful, why can't you find out for sure if Voldemort sent those Dementors?" He put his arm around Harry protectively. "You're supposed to help protect my godson remember?"

Harry snorted. "He probably does know, he just wishes the Dementors had finished their job." He hadn't meant to say it out loud but as Sirius barked out a laugh he realized they had heard him.

Snape's face twisted into a look of loathing. "You really are an imprudent little brat aren't you?" He whispered dangerously. "I, along with _most_ of those in the Order," He gave Sirius a mean smirk before focusing back on Harry. "Are out there risking our lives for you. Perhaps you could be a tad grateful hmm?" He didn't wait for a response, turning on his heel and stalking away.

Harry felt a surge of guilt, he knew that Snape had been a spy for Dumbledore in the first war and was one again. He couldn't imagine how horrifying that was, to pretend to be a follower of Voldemort. He shouldn't have said what he had but his stress over returning to the Dursley's was overriding his good sense. _Of course, Snape would be the first to say he didn't possess any good sense_, Harry thought wryly.

"I don't know why Dumbledore trusts that slimy snake," Sirius muttered. "I can't believe he's -" He paused and then shook his head as he let Harry go, adjusting his glasses for him with a small smile on his face. "James had frames just like these." He ruffled Harry's hair, clearly deciding a change in subject was in order.

Harry ducked his head even as if wondered what Sirius had been about to say. "Hey, you're going to mess it up!" He laughed, forgetting about Snape. He was sure he would pay for that exchange once school started but compared to what waited for him at the Dursley's, it didn't seem worth worrying about.

Sirius shrugged. "James hair was always messy. Lily would cast a charm on it to make it lay flat, just to annoy him."

Harry chuckled. "They really loved each other didn't they?" He asked wistfully, wishing they were here.

Sirius hesitated, his gray eyes looking above Harry's head. "Yeah, of course they did. No better couple than James and Lily." He said finally. He looked back down at Harry. "You better go say goodbye to your friends. Moody will be taking you back soon."

Harry's heart sank. "Right. Okay, I'll go find them." _It's for less than two weeks_, he reminded himself.

**HP**

After Moody had left, Harry stood in the living room as his aunt and uncle glared at him. "Um, how is Dudley doing?" He asked finally.

"He is resting," Aunt Petunia said. "He will hardly talk and he looks so sad..." She trailed off.

"Listen, I don't care if this Voldemold is back, I want you out of our house!" Vernon bellowed. "You've caused enough trouble and should have been cast out years ago! We've had to put up with owls, exploding pudding, Marge blown up, and a flying car...and now those things went after our Dudley? No, I've had it, I want you out!"

"But," Harry looked at his aunt, who pursed her lips and didn't say anything. "I have to stay here. Dumbledore said so. It's just for a week and a half and then I'll be -"

"I don't care if it means a death sentence for you to leave, get out!" Uncle Vernon shouted. "You're just going to get killed like your parents and you're not going to drag us down with you. You have been a rotten kid from the start, no matter what we did we couldn't make you normal. We should have just put you in an orphanage."

"I would have been better off! I hate being here!" Harry snapped, stepping back as his uncle's face turned a deep red. _I really need to learn to keep my mouth shut..._

"So that's the thanks we get for putting a roof over your head," Petunia said hatefully.

"You never wanted me here and made sure I always knew it," Harry pointed out.

"Of course we never wanted you," Petunia said spitefully. "Who would want you?"

"Get out boy," Vernon growled.

"Vernon, he has to stay," Petunia said with a sigh.

"Why?"

Petunia stared at Harry before turning to her husband. "The neighbors will talk if we throw him out," She said finally. "They'll ask questions, we have to keep him." She narrowed her eyes at Harry. "Just go and stay in your room until your little school starts."

"Wait," Uncle Vernon said when Harry started to move. "First, you have to pay for what happened to Dudley." He rolled up his sleeves and advanced on his nephew.

Aunt Petunia turned and went into the kitchen to make Dudley a snack, ignoring the cries of her nephew as her husband began hitting him.

**HP**

Harry dragged his trunk to platform 9 and ¾. He was in so much pain, his back hurting from the welts his uncle had left. He also had bruises on his face and arms but thankfully his magic had responded to his fear of everyone seeing him hurt and cast a glamour. It wasn't the first time his magic had come through for him. And this definitely wasn't the first day of school that his magic had hidden his injuries. His eyes brightened when he saw the Weasley's, Hermione and great big black dog standing near the train.

"Harry!" Hermione hugged him, not noticing the wince he gave as she gave him a tight hug.

"Hey, Hermione," Harry hugged her back.

"You okay? The Dursley's didn't bother you or anything did they?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"Uh, no. I just mostly stayed in my room," Harry said. _Being starved and recovering from being beaten..._ He saw Hermione looking worriedly at him and he smiled reassuringly at her. Her pretty brown eyes brightened and she looked relieved.

"How are you mate?" Ron asked, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Fine," Harry said, grinning down at his godfather. Sirius gave a bark and ran around in a circle around Harry, causing the boy to laugh.

"Don't draw attention to us!" Mrs. Weasley scolded.

Sirius sat down and lifted his paw, staring at Mrs. Weasley with his large dark eyes.

"Oh honestly, Snuffles," Mrs. Weasley grumbled as she shook his paw. She pulled a biscuit out of her purse and gave it to him. "There, that's a good boy."

Harry was still snickering when he turned back to his friends, both who were wearing their Prefect badges. "Aw, look how responsible you look," Harry teased, causing Ron to flush.

"I'm not responsible!" Ron protested.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You're a Prefect now, you better be responsible," She warned him.

Ron frowned. "I'm not going to go around acting like Percy," He said hotly.

"Merlin forbid," Harry muttered at the mention of his least favorite Weasley. Percy had a wonderful family and he turned his back on them for his job at the Ministry. It made Harry sick to think of that, didn't Percy realize how lucky he was?

"All right, you all best get going," Mr. Weasley said, nodding to the other students who were boarding the train. "Remember to keep your heads down but stay aware...and be careful if you write us, don't put anything in writing that could cause suspicion if anyone intercepts the letter."

Harry shook Mr. Weasley's hand and then Sirius reared up on his hind legs and put his front paws on Harry's shoulders. "I'll miss you too Snuffles," Harry grinned, patting his godfather on the head.

"Sirius, act like a dog," Mr. Weasley hissed, pushing him down. "Sit! Stay!" He ignored the glare Snuffles was giving him as he hugged his children goodbye.

"And make sure to keep an eye on your brothers," Mrs. Weasley was saying to Ginny, who looked bored.

"Sure Mum," Ginny said, catching Harry's eye and rolling her own.

"You know how they can get and if I can't be there to keep an eye, I need to trust that you will," Mrs. Weasley continued. "You get on their case if they need it."

"Hey, I'm a Prefect, I don't need my baby sister looking after me," Ron protested.

"I was talking about the twins, dear,"

"Oi!" Fred and George said together, looking offended.

"Behave you two!" Mrs. Weasley warned, wagging her finger. She hugged Ginny. "Stay careful, dear. Study hard and -"

"Mum, we'll be fine," Ginny assured her before quickly making her escape to the train.

"Bye!" Harry waved to the Weasley and Sirius before boarding the train. He found Ginny in a compartment and took a seat next to her. He knew it would be a bit before Ron and Hermione joined them as they had a Prefects meeting.

"My mother, honestly," Ginny griped. "I love her and everything but she has been going on for days about how we have to be careful, how I need to make sure the twins don't cause trouble, keep an eye on you and report any problems to McGonagall."

"Keep an eye on me?" Harry asked with some amusement.

Ginny grinned and cleared her throat. "And Harry, he's such a dear but seems to find trouble every time he turns around," She mimicked her mother's voice before collapsing into giggles.

Harry gave a laugh. "Yeah, I guess I do," He said a little sadly. He didn't mean to but it seemed he caused trouble for the Dursley's, the Weasley's, his friends...

"So I'm to make sure you keep to your studies, young man," Ginny wagged her finger at Harry in another perfect imitation of her mother.

"Yes, Miss. Weasley," Harry said obediently.

Ginny grinned and leaned back in her seat. "It is weird, knowing that you-know-who is back," She said quietly.

"Yeah, it is," Harry agreed. "I keep wondering what he is doing, what his next step will be..." He trailed off.

"It seems his next step is make people think you are a liar," Ginny commented with a scowl. "The papers have been simply ridiculous."

"Yeah, I think I'm in for another year of 'Harry's a nutter"," He said with a sigh.

Ginny looked at him sympathetically and patted him on the arm. "Don't worry, your real friends will believe you and stand by you."

"Thanks Gin," Harry said. He grinned when Neville entered their compartment. "Wotcher Neville!"

"Hey guys," Neville beamed a smile as he sat down next to Ginny. "How was your summer?"

"Well, mine was pretty uneventful," Ginny said with a sympathetic glance at Harry.

"Oh, I read about your trial," Neville said sympathetically. "My grandmother couldn't believe the ministry would want to expel you for defending yourself."

"So she doesn't think I'm a nutter like everyone else does?" Harry asked, trying to sound amused but it came out more sad.

"No, she's on your side," Neville said easily. "So am I."

"See? Told you your friends would stand by you," Ginny said.

Harry shifted in his seat, trying to get comfortable with the pain he was in as Neville and Ginny happily chatted with each other. He was content to stay quiet and stare out the window, trying not to worry about Voldemort or think about his relatives. Despite the threat of Voldemort, he was hoping to enjoy this year. _No danger_, he told himself. _No attempts on my life. Nothing crazy happening._

Normal. It was all Harry had ever wanted to be.

**HP**

The Great Hall filled back with noise after Umbridge finished her speech, students talking to each other, laughing and digging into their dinner.

"I can't believe she is the new Defence teacher," Harry seethed. He absentmindedly put food on his plate. He wasn't feeling too hungry, as he hadn't eaten much during the summer.

"You know her?" Ron asked as he put a huge helping of pot roast on his plate.

"She was at my trial," Harry said grumpily. "Let's just say it was clear she wasn't on my side."

"She's clearly here to interfere on behalf of the Ministry," Hermione scowled. "You'd best be careful Harry. It's you the Ministry wants to discredit."

Harry sighed and half-hardheartedly ate some mashed potatoes. He gazed at the Head Table and saw that Umbridge had been staring at him. She gave him a fake, sweet smile, causing him to quickly look away. His gaze landed on Snape, who was very obviously ignoring Professor Trelawney who was talking to him. Harry started to smirk at how oblivious Trelawney was when Snape met his eyes and the professor's face darkened, his glare fierce as he looked at Harry.

Harry almost wanted to flinch and look away but forced himself stare defiantly back at Snape. He figured Snape was still mad about their encounter two weeks ago. Well, seeing his potion's professor wasn't the highlight of his summer either. Of course, he didn't really have a highlight of the summer. Except for getting to see Sirius, although he hadn't been able to see him for long.

"Geez Harry, are you trying to get detention before classes start?" Ron chuckled. "Snape looks furious already."

"Stop glaring at him, Harry," Hermione said in exasperation, forcing Harry to look away from the table. She let go of his chin and shook her head. "It's better to let him think he doesn't bother you."

"But he bothers everyone," Ron said through a mouthful of roast.

Both Harry and Hermione grimaced. "Honestly Ronald," Hermione said in disgust, tossing him a napkin.

"I already upset Snape, I mouthed off a bit to him at Grimmauld Place," Harry admitted. He shrugged at Hermione's disapproving look. "Sirius did too."

"Sirius is so cool," Ron said.

Hermione added more vegetables to her plate. "Just...be careful Harry. You don't want to welcome trouble from Professor Snape. Or Professor Umbridge." She glanced at the Head Table.

Harry nodded in agreement. The last thing he wanted was to have to have anymore interactions with Snape or Umbridge than was absolutely necessary.

**TBC:**


	3. Chapter 3

****Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.****

The first day of classes, Harry followed his friends into the dungeon for potions, where they took their usual table in the back. He felt apprehensive already, and to think he once had looked forward to potions. But Snape had ruined that with his very first class. Harry didn't even really bother trying anymore, since even if he did a potion correctly Snape would find some way to criticize it and mark him down. He already expected to get the bulk of Snape's ire, due to their exchange a couple of weeks ago.

"Settle down," Snape said, eyeing the class coolly as they gave him their attention. He stalked over to his desk and stood in front of it, eyeing them with his usual irritation. "As I'm sure you know, in June you will be sitting a very important examination, where you will demonstrate just how much you have learned about composition and use of magical potions. Despite those of you who are moronic at best, I expect all of you to achieve at least an Acceptable in your OWL. For those who fail to do this, I assure you that you will suffer my displeasure." He stared at Neville, who paled considerably.

"After this year, thankfully many of you will cease studying with me," Snape continued with a slight smirk. "I take only the very best into my NEWT Potions class, so soon some of us will be saying farewell," His dark eyes rested on Harry with a glare.

Harry glared back, part of him thrilled that after this year he could give up potions. However, another part of him wanted to get an O on his OWL Potions exam just to irritate his Professor. Also if he wanted to be an Auror, he needed to take Potions next year. He smirked at the thought of Snape finding out he would be in his NEWT class...

Snape scowled softly at the slight smirk on Potter's face. _What was the brat plotting now? _ He turned his attention back to the class. "Unfortunately, we have to wait a year for that happy farewell. I expect a high pass level from my OWL students so I advise you all to concentrate hard this year. To get you ready for your exams, we will be mixing a potion that often is on the OWLs, the Draught of Peace. Do be warned that if you add too much of the ingredients, the drinker will be put into a heavy or even irreversible sleep. So pay attention to what you are doing." With a wave of his wand, the instructions were on the board. "Ingredients are in the cupboard, you may now begin."

Halfway through class, Harry sighed as he stirred his potion clockwise. "Naturally Snape sets a super complicated potion for the first class," He grumbled.

"Shh," Hermione said absently as she added powdered unicorn horn to her cauldron.

Harry rolled his eyes and wiped his brow. He was sweating from the dark gray steam that was arising from his potion. Based on the steps on the board, that shouldn't be happening. A quick look around the dungeon told him that he wasn't the only one having trouble.

"There should be a light silver vapor rising from your potion," Snape announced when their time was almost up.

_Guess this year will be my last in potions_, Harry thought ruefully as he looked sadly at his cauldron.

Snape began walking and peering into cauldrons and Harry tensed as the man got closer to his table. He looked at Hermione's potion and saw it looked the way it should, although that was no big surprise.

Snape stared at Harry's potion, a dark look on his face. "Potter, what exactly is this?"

Harry saw the Slytherins look up eagerly, especially Malfoy. Snape verbally tearing him to shreds was one of their favorite activities to watch.

"Um, it's the Drought of Peace," Harry replied. He bit his lip. "Well, at least it's supposed to be."

"Indeed," Snape said softly, his dark eyes glittering. "I'm curious Potter, are you capable of reading?"

"What? Yeah, of course," Harry frowned.

"Truly? Perhaps you simply wear those foolish glasses for decoration and are in fact, illiterate," Snape said. "Read the ninth instruction on the board, if you are able to."

Malfoy snickered.

"Add more Porcupine quills until the potion turns turquoise," Harry read. "But I did add...oh."

"Yes Potter," Snape sneered. "The key word is _more_. Because you did not pay attention to the instructions, this potion is completely useless. Evanesce."

Harry watched the contents of his potion vanish, leaving an empty cauldron.

"Maybe one day you'll actually learn to pay attention," Snape said as he turned away.

"And maybe one day you'll actually learn how to teach," Harry muttered. His eyes widened when he heard Ron and Hermione gasp. Blast it all, he did it again. He hadn't meant to say anything out loud.

Snape spun around, his eyes furious and a snarl on his face. "You vile, little brat!"

Harry had to stop himself from backing up at the look on his professor's face. If he had been alone with the angry man, he surely would have. As it was, he tensed waiting to see what the professor would do to him. He wouldn't finally resort to hexing him, would he?

"So arrogant despite being so mediocre," Snape hissed. "Getting by on your so called fame yet you cannot even make a simple potion -"

"Simple!" Harry burst out, ignoring Hermione's attempts to shush him. "It was rather complicated you know, and no offense to anyone but I'm not the only one who had trouble." He looked pointedly at Crabbe and Goyle's potions which looked like some sort of goo. "Even some of your precious snakes had trouble. What does that tell you, huh?"

"Silence!" Snape roared, not noticing how Harry flinched and took a step back. "Do. Not. Say. Another. Word." He warned dangerously. "And detention Potter, for your deplorable manners when addressing a professor. After dinner, report here. Also, thirty points from Gryffindor!" He stalked away and bit out instructions for the students to bottle their potions, label them and put them on his desk. "Homework is twelve inches of parchment on the properties of moonstone and its uses in potion-making, due in three days. Now get out."

"Merlin Harry, are you mental?" Ron blurted out once they had left the dungeons. "I thought Snape was going to cast an unforgivable on you or something."

"Well, if he did then he would go to Azkaban so it might be worth it," Harry said with a shrug, though he was quite shaken with the exchange. Snape had been pretty angry.

"That's not funny Harry," Hermione admonished as they made their way to their next class. "You really need to control your temper."

Harry's mouth dropped open. "Me? What about him? He's the adult, isn't he? He should control his temper."

"He's always had it out for you and while it is completely unfair," Hermione said carefully. "You know you need to be careful around him, that he will take any chance to take points or give you detention."

"Yeah mate," Ron agreed. "And not only do you have Snape out to get you, but Umbridge and the Ministry." He rolled his eyes when Hermione nodded approvingly at him.

Harry took a deep breath, trying not to yell at his friends. They were right but he didn't want to hear it. He was too angry that people believed he was lying about Voldemort, that he had gotten Cedric killed, that he had been sent back to his relatives, that his Uncle had beaten him so hard he still had bruises and welts...he honestly didn't know how much more he could take. "Right, I'll just take the lies and gossip, the cruelty and unfairness and not say one thing." He walked ahead of them.

"Harry, that is not what I -" Hermione sighed as she watched her friend turn the corner. "I just don't want him to get into trouble with anyone, he has enough to deal with already," She said unhappily. Didn't Harry understand how much she worried for him? How much she cared?

"I know," Ron patted her on the shoulder. "Deep down, Harry knows too. He probably just needed to let off a little steam."

"I feel like something is off though, and I mean more than what happened with Cedric and Voldemort," Hermione said thoughtfully. "I just want him to be okay."

"Me too," Ron said, frowning as he wondered what they were were missing with Harry.

HP

Snape snarled to himself as he gathered the vials left on his desk. He would take great pleasure in giving Potter a zero for the day. The impertinence of that brat! If the boy paid attention, he would have done the potion correctly. So what if other students had failed at making their potion properly? He could single out any student he wanted to make an example of...and if he got a tiny amount of pleasure in making an example of Potter, so what? The boy needed to be taken down a peg or two, he was completely arrogant! He also had a temper. He definitely took after his blasted father.

HP

Harry sighed as he slid into his seat, thankful that this was the last class of the day. He was still steamed from Potions and now he could only hope that Defence went smoothly. Maybe Umbridge wouldn't be so bad...

"Good afternoon class!" Umbridge beamed as she stood in front of her students. She frowned when she heard only a few mumbled replies. "Tut, tut, that won't do now will it?" She huffed. "You are supposed to all respond with 'Good afternoon Professor Umbridge'. Now, let's try again shall we?"

Once they had replied back to her satisfaction, she smiled sweetly at them. "See? Isn't that so much better? Put your wands away and get your quills ready, please."

The class grumbled as it was known that putting away their wands meant a lecture and a lot of writing. Umbridge just watched them with a smile until they were focused back on her. She tapped her wand against the blackboard where words appeared.

Defence Against the Dark Arts

A Return to Basic Principles

"I must say, I was disheartened to find out how the teaching in this subject has been so disrupted," Umbridge said. "Not only have you gone through too many teachers but they have failed to follow any of the Ministry-approved curriculum. It's no wonder so many of your grades are below standard." She shook her head. "I am happy to say that things will move along much more smoothly now that I am here. We will follow a Ministry-approved course of defensive magic, which will be structured and theory-centered." She tapped the blackboard with her wand again and another message appeared. _Course Aims_. "Copy down these three aims and then open your books to page five and read chapter one."

Harry tried to read, he really did, but the chapter was desperately boring and he found his mind wandering. He sighed and then noticed Ron playing with his quill as he stared vacantly at the same spot on the page. He caught Harry's eyes and rolled his own. "Boring!" He mouthed.

Harry grinned and nodded in agreement. His eyes widened when he noticed that Hermione was ignoring her book and was staring at Umbridge, her hand in the air. He got Ron's attention and nodded over at her. Ron's mouth dropped open in surprise. Usually by now Hermione would be re-reading the chapter, not ignoring it.

It took until the rest of the class had noticed Hermione had her hand up that Umbridge finally called on her. "Yes dear? Did you have a question about the chapter?"

"I have a question about your course aims," Hermione replied.

"Hmm. Well, we are reading right now," Umbridge smiled. "I think you should concentrate on that, don't you?"

"No, I don't," Hermione said firmly. She ignored the gasps around the room.

Umbridge's smile faded a bit. "Your name?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Miss. Granger, the course aims are quite clear if you read them carefully," Umbridge said, still in that sweet tone that one would talk to a baby with. "If you need help on reading, you may see me after class."

"I have no problem with the reading," Hermione said coolly. "There is nothing written in your course aims about using defensive spells."

Umbridge gave a tinkling laugh. "Why would you need to bother with a defensive spell Miss. Granger? Unless there is an attack on my classroom planned that I am not aware of?"

"Are you saying we aren't going to use magic?" Ron asked incredulously.

"I ask that you raise your hand if you want to speak in my class, Mr. -?"

"Weasley," Ron replied, putting his hand in the air.

Umbridge simply smiled and turned away from him. She noticed Harry and Hermione's hands up and sighed. "Miss. Granger? You have another question?"

"Isn't the whole point of this class to practice defensive spells?" Hermione asked.

"To my knowledge, Miss. Granger, you are not a Ministry-trained expert," Umbridge said with that sickening sweet voice. "So I'm afraid you are not qualified to decide what the point of this class is. In this class, you will learn about defensive spells in a risk-free way."

"Risk-free? We're at war, there is nothing risk-free about it!" Harry said loudly.

"Hand Mr. Potter!" Umbridge sang out. When he raised his hand she smirked and turned away from him. Her eyes narrowed slightly when she saw half the class had their hands up now. "You are supposed to be reading, not asking silly questions. Fine, what is your name?"

"Dean Thomas. What about the Defence O.W.L.? How are we going to show that we can actually perform the spells if do not practice them in class?"

"If you read through the material carefully, there is no reason you will not be able to perform the spells carefully." Umbridge said dismissively.

Dean's mouth dropped open. "Without practicing them?"

"How are we supposed to be prepared for what is out there?" Harry asked with his hand in the air. He couldn't believe this, of all times for them to have a completely useless teacher...

Umbridge stared at him. "There is nothing out there Mr. Potter," She said quietly.

Harry snorted. "Oh yeah?"

Umbridge tilted her head slightly. "Who do you think is out there, dear?"

"Let's see," Harry tapped his lip with his finger thoughtfully. "Hmm, Lord Voldemort perhaps?"

Several students gasped and Lavender Brown actually gave a little scream.

Umbridge smirked slightly at Harry. "Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter. Now, let me make one thing clear to all of you. You have been told that a certain dark wizard is alive but it is not true."

"What?!" Harry stood up in anger. "So Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord did he? I saw Peter Pettigrew kill him on Voldemort's orders and I saw Voldemort return to his body! I fought him!"

"Detention this evening Mr. Potter!" Umbridge said angrily.

"I already have detention this evening, with Professor Snape," Harry shot back.

"Tomorrow evening then. And unless you wish to have detention for a week with me Mr. Potter, where a lesson on respect will hopefully _sink _in," Umbridge whispered. "You will cease talking at once!"

Harry opened his mouth to argue but Hermione tugged on his arm, her eyes pleading for him to stop. He gritted his teeth, staring at the toad like woman. He could care less about getting detention with her but he knew it would upset Hermione. She hated it when any of them got into trouble.

Umbridge scribbled on a small sheet of parchment. "Take this to your Head of House, Mr. Potter. Now."

Harry snatched it out of her hand and turned to go.

"And dear? If you act like this in my class again I will ban you from Quidditch. Permanently." Umbridge warned sweetly. "I won't be this forgiving again."

Harry grabbed his things and stalked out of the room.

HP

Harry walked to Professor McGonagall's office, still feeling angry. He couldn't believe Umbridge, she knew Voldemort was back but like Fudge was too scared to admit it. How long did they believe they could live in ignorance?

"Oof!" Harry stumbled when he slammed into a black wall. Wait, it wasn't a wall. It was...

"Potter! Why are you not in class?" Snape barked out, his dark eyes narrowing.

"I was sent to Professor McGonagall," Harry muttered.

"What a shock, classes just begin and you already are causing trouble," Snape said sarcastically. "No surprise it isn't only my class that you misbehave in."

Harry glared at him. "I wasn't causing trouble or misbehaving!" _Not really,_ he reasoned to himself. He had just been stating the truth to that toad, after all.

"Manners Potter, five points from Gryffindor," Snape smirked, stepping aside. "Go on and hopefully your Head of House doesn't go easy on you this time!"

"Git," Harry muttered under his breath as he continued walking down the corridor.

"Brat," Snape growled to himself as he turned the corner.

**HP**

"Mr. Potter? Why are you not in class?" Professor McGonagall looked at him sternly when she opened her office door.

"I was sent to you," Harry said flatly as he handed her the note.

"Sent?" Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow as she gestured for him to take a seat. She unfolded the note and read through it, her eyes narrowing slightly. "Mr. Potter, is this true?"

"Is what true?" Harry asked sullenly. "Um, Professor?" He added to try and sound more polite. It wasn't her fault he was in a bad mood.

"Is it true you shouted at Professor Umbridge?"

"Yes." Harry said shortly.

"You insinuated she was a liar?"

"Yes."

"You told her that Who Must Not Be Named is back?"

"Yes."

"Hmm," Professor McGonagall sat down at her desk and looked at him thoughtfully. "Would you care for a biscuit, Mr. Potter?" She held out a tin box.

Harry took one, feeling confused. He had expected to be lectured or lose more points.

"You need to tread carefully around Professor Umbridge, Potter," Professor McGonagall said seriously. "You know where she works, you know who she is reporting to. You're lucky she only took points and assigned just one detention. The only reason she probably didn't assign more is that she has already set up a weeks worth of detention with several Hufflepuffs."

"Hufflepuffs?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Yes," Professor McGonagall said irritably. "Apparently they were sounding too happy in the hallway."

"She shouldn't be here, she's not going to teach us anything," Harry said. "She just wants to tell everyone that I'm a liar."

"Of course she does!" Professor McGonagall snapped. "Didn't you listen to her speech at the start-of-term feast?"

"Um," Harry tried to remember. "Yeah, something about progress and...uh, it meant the Ministry is going to interfere here."

Professor McGonagall stared at him for a moment before holding out the tin box again. "At least you pay attention to Miss. Granger, if nothing else." She sighed.

****TBC: Please review if you get a chance! Thank you!****


	4. Chapter 4

****Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.****

Harry filled up his dinner plate, although once again he knew he would only be able to eat maybe half of it. It always took a while to get where he could eat normally after summer with the Dursley's and with everything going on, he just wasn't feeling that hungry. But he would make a good show of it so that his friends didn't worry about him. He filled his cup with pumpkin juice and handed Ron the bowl of mashed potatoes when he politely asked for them. He knew Ron and Hermione were stepping on eggshells around him and he felt guilty for lashing out earlier when they were only concerned for him.

"Only the first day of classes and we already have too much homework," Ron said grumpily as he slathered his potatoes in gravy and butter.

"Well, it is our fifth year and we are being prepared to take our O.W.L.'s," Hermione said cheerfully, clearly not upset over the amount of homework they already had. "Our subjects, except Defence, seem like they will be a lot more interesting and challenging this year."

Harry grinned at the disgusted look Ron was giving her.

"So when is the Quidditch try-outs for Keeper?" Ron asked casually.

"This Friday, I think," Harry said, raising an eyebrow. "Are you going to try for it?" He asked eagerly.

"Well, I was thinking about it," Ron admitted. "I practiced a bit during the summer. I've been wanting to join," He shrugged. "What do you think?"

"I think it would be brilliant!" Harry said happily.

"Yeah?" Ron grinned. "Maybe we could have a practice and you could give me pointers?"

"Sure," Harry said. "Now, if only we could get Hermione to try-out," He smiled mischievously.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that's going to happen."

"She's too scared to fly," Ron scoffed.

"I'm not scared," Hermione huffed. "It's just not my thing, that's all."

"I'll take you flying," Harry offered. "Maybe you just need to give it another chance."

"With all the crazy stunts you do?" Hermione asked incredulously, though she was smiling.

"No stunts while you are on my broom with me," Harry promised solemnly. He was about to say something else when he heard his name.

"Poor Potter, can't make a simple potion to save his life," Malfoy's snotty voice sounded from behind him. "So pathetic."

Harry spun in his seat and glared at the Slytherin and couldn't help remembering how his father had been there and laughed as Voldemort had tortured him. "Speaking of pathetic, is your dad enjoying his death eater meetings?" He asked with fake politeness.

Draco's face darkened. "Shut up, Potty." He hissed. He was suddenly jostled from students trying to get by him and knocked off his feet and into Harry, causing some of the students behind him to stumble into the Gryffindor table as well.

"Watch it!" Harry said as he pushed Draco away with a scowl. The other students behind him muttered as they righted themselves and the Gryffindors groused as they adjusted their plates and silverware.

Harry noticed his glass of pumpkin juice had been jostled and quickly grabbed it before it could spill.

Draco turned. "What are you guys, a bunch of Hippogriffs?" He complained.

"You were in the way," A seventh year Ravenclaw, Rick Anderson, grumbled as he moved past Malfoy and Harry. He flashed them both a glare as he continued his way to his own table.

Draco stared after him, fury on his face which he transferred to Harry before he stomped away.

Harry rolled his eyes and continued on with his meal. He couldn't manage to eat much, but he was at least able to finish his pumpkin juice, barely noticing that the flavor seemed a bit off.

**HP**

"We should go to the library and start on our potions essay," Hermione said once dinner was finished.

Ron made a face, clearly not liking that idea.

"I can't," Harry said as he lifted his book bag. "Detention."

"Oh yeah. With Umbridge? Or Snape?" Ron frowned. "Which one do you have? It's hard to keep up with your detentions." He grinned.

"Shut up, prat," Harry chuckled and then coughed. "And it's Snape's. I get Umbridge tomorrow. I'm one lucky boy."

Ron snickered while Hermione gave him a withering look. "Be good during your detention and maybe he will let you go early," She said hopefully. "Then you can get started on your homework at a reasonable hour."

"I'm always good," Harry said, coughing again. He shook his head a little, feeling slightly dizzy.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked, her eyes showing concern.

"He's going to play sick to get out of detention," Ron joked.

"As if me being sick would get me out of Snape's detention," Harry scoffed as he rubbed his temples. A headache was starting. Maybe he should have eaten more. "I better go. He'll just give me another detention for being late. See you later." As he walked away, he didn't see that someone had been watching him from the shadows, a smirk on their face.

**HP**

Harry entered the potions room, now feeling nauseous. He didn't know if it was something he had eaten at dinner or his upcoming detention. He had a feeling it was the detention. Snape had been pretty angry, and for a second in class he had thought the man might hit him. _He's not allowed to_, he assured himself.

Snape, sitting at his desk, barely gave him a look and merely nodded towards a pile of filthy cauldrons. "Get to it and remember, no magic." He snapped, returning to his grading.

With a sigh, Harry rolled up his sleeves and filled up the sink with warm, soapy water grabbing a scrubbing brush, getting to work on the first cauldron. Whatever potion had been made in it was now firmly caked on and it took a lot of elbow grease to just make a dent in the mess. It wasn't long before his previous injuries made themselves known due to the hard work he was doing. He could feel every bruise and welt on his back as he bent over the sink. After almost two hours of non stop cleaning, Harry set down his brush and wiped the sweat from his brow. He was really beginning to feel sick, and his hands were shaking. It wasn't from scrubbing cauldrons, he was used to this type of work. He must be coming down with something. Harry cleared his throat and tried to take a deep breath. It felt like his lungs couldn't get a good gulp of air. He began to panic.

"Potter! I do not remember telling you you could stop!" Snape barked from his desk.

Harry's vision was starting to blur and his whole body began shaking uncontrollably. His entire body was beginning to feel unbearable pain. "Sir," He wheezed, feeling like he couldn't breathe at all. Everything was going dark and the last thing he saw was Snape rushing towards him.

****HP****

"Poppy!" Snape burst into the infirmary, carrying Potter in his arms. Despite his age, the boy was quite light.

"Severus, what happened?" Poppy asked in alarm as she gestured to a cot. She immediately began preforming a diagnostic on Harry once Snape had laid him down.

"I don't know," Severus said, shaking his head. "He was serving detention with me when he suddenly began shaking uncontrollably and passed out."

"Did he look sick when he came in for detention?" Poppy asked as she cast several more diagnostics.

"I – I do not know," Snape said slowly and with some regret. He had still been furious with the boy's cheek and had barely looked at him when he entered the classroom. He watched as Poppy worked, feeling his concern grow as Potter began thrashing back and forth on the cot. He may not like the child but he had promised to protect him and he certainly didn't wish him to be ill.

Poppy stopped waving her wand and paled. "Merlin," She whispered.

"What is it?" Snape demanded.

"He's been poisoned with Atropia Sanguis."

Snape drew in his breath sharply. That was a most vicious poison as well as deadly. If Potter didn't get the counter potion, he would be dead by morning. "I will begin brewing the Genere Potio Sanguine right away. Will you be able to stabilize him for now?"

Poppy nodded, clearly shaken but already summoning vials from her cabinets. "I should be able to for a couple of hours at least. Hurry Severus," She cast him a pleading look.

Snape nodded and hurried out of the infirmary. "Alert the Headmaster!" He called over his shoulder.

Poppy watched him go, regret and sadness on her face. Before she could indulge in the worries of not speaking up years ago, she focused on the very sick boy in front of her. She tipped a vial to his lips, lifting his head slightly to get him to swallow. The shaking abated somewhat, though it would only be temporary. She gave him another vial to stall the damage that was being done to his internal organs and then headed to her floo, throwing the green powder down. "Albus! Get in here quickly!"

****HP****

"What do you mean she won't consent?" Poppy asked in horror when the Headmaster returned. He had been shocked and dismayed to find that Harry had been poisoned and had immediately left to get the key ingredient needed to heal the boy.

"She said no," Dumbledore said grimly.

"Does she understand he will die if he doesn't get the blood of a immediate relative into the antidote?" Poppy demanded.

"Yes," Dumbledore sighed. "Petunia doesn't care. She said she never wants to see him again and doesn't care if he dies." Anger flashed through his blue eyes as he remembered how cold she had been, how uncaring about her own nephew.

Poppy's face hardened. "Take the blood forcibly then."

"Poppy," Dumbledore said gently. "You know for the antidote to work correctly the blood of a relative has to be given willingly."

Poppy shut her eyes. Yes, she had forgotten that. She got a cool cloth to put on Harry's burning forehead. He was already starting to get worse. "She raised him, why doesn't she care?" She asked finally, not understanding.

"She and her husband haven't cared for him like I had hoped they would," Dumbledore said quietly. "Harry has asked to stay at Hogwarts instead of return to them. I had to tell him of the blood wards, about how he is protected there to get him to understand why I couldn't let him stay here during the summers. I didn't realize just how bad the relationship between them was, however. For her to refuse..." He shook his head.

Poppy froze and then looked at the child in disbelief. He had been in the infirmary so many times since starting Hogwarts and yet she had never done a full physical diagnostic. She hadn't thought she would need to, hadn't suspected... But now knowing how his relatives felt...she now began to wonder. She began waving her wand over him, casting more thorough diagnostics.

"Poppy, what is it? Is he getting worse?" Dumbledore asked anxiously. He watched as a parchment appeared in the air and Poppy began reading it, her face darkening as she did. She pointed her wand at Harry. "Finite Incantatem." She and the Headmaster both gasped at the same time.

Harry had already looked bad due to the poison but now they could see how thin he was, and the faded bruises on his face. He was so pale and when Poppy turned him over gently to view his back, they could see welts that were still healing.

"Merlin," Dumbledore breathed. How could he have missed this? He resisted the urge to return to the Dursley's and show them his extreme displeasure. He would deal with them later.

Poppy was shaking as she laid Harry back, running a hand through his sweaty hair. His breathing was shallow and he was moaning in pain. _The time has come Lily_, she thought. "I need Severus."

Dumbledore looked surprised. "He is still making the antidote isn't he? Do you think he knows a way around the blood stipulation?"

Poppy shook her head. "No. I just need him." She cast a Tempus. "Hopefully he is done with the antidote soon."

"I could go check on his progress," Dumbledore said slowly. "But Poppy, without Petunia's blood..." Grief gripped him as he thought about how he had failed Harry. To lose him this way...

"Severus will be able to help," Poppy said firmly, ignoring the confused look Albus gave her. They both sat with Harry, holding his hand, talking to him softly and trying to temper his symptoms as best they could.

Finally Snape hurried into the infirmary, holding a vial containing a dark green liquid. "Do you have the final ingredient?" He asked briskly as he took in Potter's appearance. He stopped. "Merlin, he looks worse than I thought he would." He murmured.

"He was wearing a glamour," Dumbledore said, anger in his voice. "His relatives..."

"Are you sure it was them? Perhaps he was beat up by the person who poisoned him," Snape said as he handed the vial to Poppy. As if Potter's relatives would hurt him like that.

"The injuries are from over a week ago," Poppy announced.

Snape paused and then frowned. "Then he probably got into a fight with someone in his neighborhood." He said with certainty. The boy was clearly spoiled and a trouble-maker so it made sense to him.

"Severus,"

"Now is not the time," Snape interrupted, not wanting to hear about how perfect Potter would never fight with someone. "The boy is dying. Where is his Aunt's blood?"

"She refused to give it," Dumbledore told him as he ran a hand through Harry's sweaty hair. _ I'm so sorry child_, he thought.

Snape froze. "She – she refused? Doesn't she understand that he will die without it?"

"She does," Dumbledore said quietly.

Now Snape was dumbfounded. What kind of relative, one who had raised the boy, would deny helping him to live? It didn't make sense. Petunia had been unpleasant as a child but to do this...didn't she coddle the boy? Enjoy his fame? Care for him at least enough to help him live?

Before Snape could say anything Poppy spoke up. "Severus, I need you to trust me right now. I need a few drops of your blood."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "That is quite a thing to ask," He drawled, trying to cover his confusion. How in Merlin's name would his blood help?

"Please Severus, I will explain everything later," Poppy pleaded.

Snape looked at Dumbledore's thoughtful expression and at the stress on Poppy's. _She's desperate_, he thought. Potter was dying and they couldn't get the last ingredient to heal him. She was obviously in denial. "Poppy -"

"Please," She whispered, tears in her eyes. "Please Severus."

Snape gave her a pitying look but finally nodded and made a small cut on his hand, letting a few drops fall into the vial Poppy held out. "Poppy, you know this won't work," He said finally, his voice almost gentle. "You need the blood of an immediate relative. Perhaps I can speak with Petunia and find out why -"

"There will be no need of that," Poppy said absently as she poured the potion into the vial that held Severus's blood. She then carefully emptied the vial down Harry's throat. "Come on dear, that's a good boy." She said sweetly.

Harry coughed, his eyes opening for a moment, looking confused and hazy. He shut them and then took a deep breath, his entire body relaxing and his temperature cooling.

Snape stared at the boy, completely dumbfounded.

"He will be okay now," Poppy said in relief.

"Poppy," Dumbledore said slowly, his eyes wide with shock. "How did you know that Severus's blood would work? And why did it work?"

Poppy took a deep breath and after glancing at Albus, she turned to look at the potions master. "Because Severus is Harry's biological father."

****TBC:****


	5. Chapter 5

****Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.****

There was silence in the infirmary for several moments. "You are delusional, completely delusional," Snape finally said as he stared at the Mediwitch. "Why would you say such a thing?"

"Because Lily told me herself when she was pregnant," Poppy said bluntly.

"You're lying," Snape whispered.

"Do you know me to lie Severus? Especially about something so important?" Poppy asked as she gentled her tone.

Dumbledore was shocked but he then remembered how passionately Lily had pleaded for him not to give up on Severus. "She really did love you," He murmured.

"I do not want to talk about Lily!" Snape spat out. "You know how I feel about her."

"I know how much you loved her," Dumbledore said softly.

"And I know you were married," Poppy added.

"Yes, before she left me and went straight into Potter's arms," Snape said bitterly. "With how quickly she ended our marriage and began one with him, I know she must have been seeing him before she even left." He stared at Dumbledore and Poppy. "I hate her."

Dumbledore sighed. "You do not."

Snape's face turned red with anger. "Do not dare to tell me how I -"

"She didn't want to leave you," Poppy interrupted. "She told me everything when I examined her during her pregnancy. The timeline didn't add up so I had questions and she confided in me. She was scared once you told her about joining the death eaters. She did what she thought she had to by marrying James. However, it was a marriage in name only. James married her to help her and perhaps he hoped for more one day but Severus, she never stopped loving you and hoping you two would find your way back together."

Snape shut his eyes. "Why are you doing this to me?" He demanded, opening his eyes which were filled with pain. "Why are you lying?"

"If I was lying, would your blood have worked in the antidote?" Poppy asked gently. "Potions is your vocation after all. If you still have doubts, brew a Paternitas Potion."

"He looks like James," Snape said stiffly.

"No, he really doesn't," Poppy said, as she gazed at Harry. "If you really look at him, he has your hair color, your cheekbones, your chin and your hands. And perhaps your temper as well," She said dryly. "The glasses and messy hair are what make him resemble James."

"And your flying skills," Dumbledore said with a small smile. "You were an excellent flier but refused to join the Slytherin Quidditch team to focus on your studies. Madame Hooch tried to get you to tryout many times." He couldn't believe he had never once entertained the idea that Harry could be Severus's. He remembered how earnest Lily had been, how insistent that Severus would come back to the light.

"I refuse to believe this," Snape said flatly, although his eyes gravitated towards Potter. The boy looked terrible but without his glasses, he could concentrate on the features Poppy had mentioned. So maybe his hair was more black like his than the dark brown James had had and okay, perhaps some of his features slightly resembled his own...No! This was madness, Lily had _cheated_ on him. This boy was the product of her betrayal.

"She came to me after the end of your marriage," Dumbledore said slowly. "She didn't mention anything about her pregnancy but she did ask me to help you, if you decided you wanted to leave the death eaters. She insisted that you were a good man, she believed in you."

Snape froze. "Why didn't you ever tell me that?"

"I started to a couple of times," Dumbledore admitted. "I should have told you, or told her when you became our spy but I thought it best to wait until after we got rid of Voldemort. It seemed like we were getting closer to doing so and I thought it would be safer not to say anything until we had. Then, after the attack anytime I brought up Lily, you shut down immediately. I thought it best not try again unless you brought her up."

"I can't deal with this," Snape said suddenly. "I can't...she didn't love me and that brat is not mine. I don't want to hear another word about it." He turned on his heel and stalked out of the infirmary.

Poppy and Dumbledore stared sadly after him.

****HP****

Harry slowly opened his eyes, blinking as he tried to see where he was. His body ached and he wondered if he had fallen from his broom again. Except, he hadn't been flying yet, had he? No, school had only just started. He blinked again, noticing everything was fuzzy and he automatically reached out for his glasses.

"Here you are, Mr. Potter."

Harry put on the glasses handed to him and Madame Pomfrey came into focus. "Uh, thank you," He hesitated. Why was he here? Oh, he remembered...he had been feeling ill and had had detention with Snape... "Did I have the flu or something? How long have I been here?"

"You don't have the flu," Poppy said as she ran a diagnostic on him. "And you've been here since last evening."

"Did I eat something bad?" Harry asked as he tried to remember. He had started to feel sick after dinner. And then while scrubbing cauldrons he had started to feel worse. He wondered what had happened, he didn't remember leaving the potions classroom.

"You either ate it or drank it," Poppy said grimly as she studied him. "You were poisoned Mr. Potter."

"What?" Harry croaked.

"Someone slipped a very deadly poison to you and you almost died," Poppy said matter-of-factly. "It was very serious but thankfully we were able to provide you with the antidote."

Harry stared at her in shock. "Who did it?" He demanded, wondering who had gotten the better of him. He couldn't even get through the first week of school without an attempt on his life. Merlin, he couldn't even get through the first day of classes without an attempt on his life!

"We do not know. The Headmaster is looking into it," Poppy answered seriously.

Harry scowled. _It was probably Malfoy_, he thought bitterly. _Who else would try and kill him? Or maybe it was Snape..._His eyes widened. "Wait, I got sick in detention? I don't remember leaving."

Poppy nodded. "Yes, you passed out and Professor Snape carried you in here."

Harry stared at her in horror. "He carried me?" _How embarrassing! _

Poppy smiled a little. "Yes and he brewed the antidote that saved your life."

Harry just stared at her.

"Mr. Potter, we need to discuss something," Poppy said after a moment, her voice softening somewhat.

Harry looked at her warily, wondering why she had an apprehensive look on her face.

"You are healing well from the poison, but while you were ill I discovered other injuries."

Injuries? Harry's eyes widened as realization struck and he looked down at himself. His glamour!

"It's okay Mr. Potter, you don't need to be afraid," Poppy said gently.

Harry scowled. "I'm not afraid," He insisted. "It's just no one's business."

"Not true," Poppy said. "I just meant you don't have to be afraid of your relatives. You can tell me the truth about them. They hurt you, didn't they?"

Harry shrugged and looked away.

"Harry," Poppy coaxed.

"Yeah, sometimes," Harry said, his voice flat. "The last couple of weeks of summer was bad because they were upset about the Dementors."

"I see," Poppy said quietly. "Well, they won't hurt you again."

Harry looked at her in confusion. What did that mean? That he wouldn't have to go back? If the Dursley's would even let him back...or maybe Dumbledore was going to talk to them? Harry hoped he wouldn't go back, he would rather be Filch's assistant and work here at the castle than go back. Merlin, he would even rather clean cauldrons and cut up disgusting ingredients for Snape all summer than go back. Or maybe he could finally be allowed to stay with Sirius, although... "You won't tell Sirius will you? He'd go mental," He said worriedly. He didn't want his godfather to run off and do something to the Dursley's that would get him caught and thrown back into Azkaban.

"I haven't contacted him," Poppy said. "The Headmaster hasn't mentioned it either although he should know, he does care for you and would want to help you through this. However..."

Poppy seemed to be getting ready to say something when the Headmaster entered the infirmary. "Harry, my boy. How are you doing?" He asked in concern.

"I'm okay," Harry said.

Dumbledore took a seat next to his cot. "My boy, I have failed you terribly." He said softly.

"It's not your fault, you didn't poison me," Harry shrugged. "Do you know who did?"

Dumbledore looked confused for a moment before understanding filled his eyes. "Not yet but I will Harry. I promise you that." He said seriously. "But I was talking about your relatives. I had no idea that they treated you in such disregard. I only hope that one day you can forgive me."

Harry felt a rush of anger run through him. Part of him had always wondered just how much Dumbledore had known about his home life. "I've asked to stay here instead of going back there," He pointed out.

"Yes, I know," Dumbledore said calmly. "I figured they weren't treating like one of their own the way I hoped they would but I had no idea they were hurting you this way." He gestured at Harry's bruises with his hand. "I should have looked into it and for my lapse in judgment, I apologize."

_Well gee, that makes up for everything_, a snide voice in his head whispered. Harry shook his head slightly and looked away for a moment. The Headmaster seemed sincere that he hadn't known how bad it was there. "It's okay." He finally said.

"No, it's not," Dumbledore said sadly.

Harry wanted to change the subject. "What are we going to do about who poisoned me?"

"We? Nothing," Dumbledore responded. "Myself and the other professors will be looking into the situation. We can not rule out anyone or anything. I will need to arrange some things to ensure your protection. Until then, you will stay here, rest and recover."

Harry nodded his understanding. "Don't tell Sirius," He pleaded. "I'm not ready for him to know."

Dumbledore exchanged a look with Poppy. "The decision to tell him will be up to you." He promised.

Harry visibly relaxed. "Can I see Ron and Hermione?" He asked hopefully.

Dumbledore patted him on the knee. "Of course, my boy."

****HP****

The door burst open and Ron and Hermione rushed in. "Oh Harry!" Hermione cried, throwing her arms around him. "We've been so worried!"

"How are you doing mate?" Ron asked, an uncharacteristically serious look on his face.

"I'm, uh, okay," Harry said, trying to muster up a smile.

"You look horrible," Hermione said worriedly. "You have bruises...Harry, what exactly happened to you?"

Harry fiddled with the blanket covering him. "Well, I was poisoned..."

"Yeah, that we heard," Ron interrupted with a scowl. "Whoever it was that did it is going to pay."

Harry couldn't help but smile at his friend. He noticed Hermione looking at him appraisingly. "I'm fine now, Hermione."

"Some of the bruises look old," Hermione said suspiciously.

Harry shrugged. "The Dursley's." He replied.

"What?" Ron shouted. "They hit you?"

"Oh Harry," Hermione whispered, tears filling her eyes.

"How long?" Ron demanded.

Harry sighed. "You know they never liked me."

"We knew they neglected you," Hermione said. "Withheld food, which is why we send care packages during the summer. And that is bad enough. But to hurt you like this?"

"How long?" Ron asked again.

"Um, occasionally I would get slaps or kicked when I was younger but it didn't get really bad until the past couple of summers. Especially this past summer after the incident with Dudley and the Dementors."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Hermione asked, reaching for his hand. "And why couldn't we see the bruises before now?"

"I didn't tell you because there was nothing you could do and I had a glamour on that hid the injuries." Harry said, looking down at their joined hands. He gave hers a gentle squeeze.

"There was something we could do, we could have told someone," Ron insisted.

"I didn't want anyone to know!" Harry said defensively. "It's...embarrassing. The Boy-Who-Lived can't defend himself against his muggle relatives." He said bitterly.

"Harry," Hermione said as her features softened. "What were you supposed to do? They are your relatives and they should have been taking care of you."

"Plus your uncle and cousin are the size of elephants," Ron muttered.

Harry snickered.

"And you can't use magic because if you do, you risk expulsion." Hermione continued in a frustrated voice. "It puts you between a rock and a hard place."

"Huh?" Ron asked with a puzzled look.

"Muggle saying," Hermione said dismissively. She looked at Harry anxiously. "But now adults know, right? They won't make you go back to your relatives, will they?"

"I don't know, I don't think so," Harry shrugged. He hoped not. It didn't sound like they would but then, where would he go in the summer?

Hermione continued with her questioning. "When are you coming back to the Tower? Have they found out who poisoned you yet? Are -"

"Merlin Hermione, let him answer," Ron rolled his eyes good-naturally.

Hermione huffed and turned to Poppy who had re-entered the room. "Madame Pomfrey, have you heard about whoever hurt him yet? There have been rumors flying around but no one really knows anything."

"It is being looked into and I assure you the Headmaster will find the culprit," Poppy said solemnly. "He is looking into measures to keep Mr. Potter safe until then." She ignored the curious look Harry gave her.

Hermione looked relieved. "Good, that's good." She turned to Harry. "What about school? Your classes? How long do you have to stay here?"

"What about Quidditch?"

"Ronald!"

Harry grinned. Merlin, he really did love his friends. "It shouldn't be for long, right Madame Pomfrey?" He felt fine so he didn't see why he would have to stay in the infirmary much longer.

"We have to make sure the poison is completely out of your system and attend to your other injuries. And of course there is your safety to consider," Poppy said, a look of concern crossing her face. She hesitated before forcing a smile. "And do not worry Miss. Granger, Harry will be sent his lessons and homework until he goes back to classes. He won't fall behind."

"Oh, well that is good," Hermione said with a smile.

Ron was looking back and forth between Harry and Hermione. "But seriously, what about Quidditch? Ouch! Geez, Hermione!" He rubbed his shoulder where she had punched it. "Harry's going to help me prepare for my try-out."

"I'm afraid it wouldn't be safe for Harry to play right now," Poppy said, looking at the red head with disapproval. "Not only because clearly someone is trying to kill him but he is still recovering from being sick."

"Right," Ron said, flushing.

"In fact, you two need to act like he is still very unwell, so that it will be plausible that he is kept isolated for a while, until the Headmaster finds who poisoned him." Poppy said. "Don't let anyone know that he is almost fully healed, all right?"

"We won't," Hermione said, giving Harry a worried look.

"So what is everyone saying about me?" Harry asked with trepidation. It was bad enough most of his peers thought he was lying about Voldemort being back and now they had more to gossip about.

"A couple of students saw Snape taking you to the infirmary last night. News of what happened spread fairly quickly. Most are worried for you and worried that whoever poisoned you is still free," Hermione hesitated.

"And some, mainly Slytherins, are saying you are just pretending to be sick or poisoned yourself for attention," Ron said in disgust.

Harry's expression darkened. He shouldn't be surprised, he supposed.

"Umbridge even eludes to you faking it and trying to get attention," Ron added. "And trying to get out of your detention with her."

"Now that hurts my feelings, I thought she really liked me," Harry said sarcastically.

Ron laughed. "She's horrible. I don't think anyone likes her."

"We're not going to learn anything in Defence," Hermione said unhappily. "And with You-Know-Who back, we need to learn the skills more than ever!"

Poppy interrupted them. "You should be on your way out, Mr. Potter needs his rest as he is still healing."

"Oh, okay," Ron said unhappily, sharing a look with Hermione. They didn't want to leave their friend.

****HP****

Poppy entered the Headmaster's office and sat down in the visitors seat. "Harry is sleeping, which is good. His body still needs to heal," She said. "I warded the infirmary and set a charm that will let me know when he wakes."

Dumbledore nodded. "Poppy, I haven't talked to Severus since earlier. I was hoping you could tell me what you know. To get Severus to accept this, I need all the information."

Poppy gave a tired sigh and nodded. "There were so many times I wanted to say something, after James and Lily were killed," She said, guilt clear in her voice. "I didn't know he had become a spy, not until recently. I knew you trusted him since you let him work here, but still..." She trailed off, her face filled with regret. "There was always rumors that he was still a Death Eater. And Severus had withdrawn, more than usual, after James and Lily's deaths and you mentioned how Harry was protected with the blood wards. Honestly Albus, I never thought that his relatives wouldn't have loved him. I don't understand how they couldn't, he is such a good boy with a big heart. I should've...but I'd promised not to..." She told him of Lily's visit.

When she was done, Dumbledore sighed and gave her a kind smile. "I do understand Poppy, and honestly I don't know what I would have done in your place," He said. "As it is, I still sentenced Harry to an abusive household. I also should have told Severus about Lily visiting me. He's clearly buried his love for her under anger."

"You didn't know," Poppy said quietly. "I just hope Harry, and Severus, will forgive us for our mistakes." She smiled wryly at the Headmaster. "If they ever get around to accepting they are father and son, of course."

Dumbledore chuckled. "I believe they will. They just need time, ironically they are unable to see how they both have the same stubbornness."

"Should we tell Harry or wait until Severus accepts the truth?"

"I think he should know now, he's going to need to come to terms with this. Perhaps he and Severus can bond as they try to understand. Poppy, I was hoping you would put your memories of Lily in a pensive. Severus should see it, as well as her conversation with me."

"Of course," Poppy agreed. "Now, what about Sirius?"

"I told Harry it was his decision to tell him about the abuse," Dumbledore said. "As to the truth about him and Severus, I think it would be wise to wait until Severus and Harry accept it. Sirius will be...upset."

"Upset? As Harry would say, he'll go mental," Poppy said with a wry smile.

****TBC:****


	6. Chapter 6

****Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.****

Sitting in his recliner, Severus looked up from his brandy, a snarl on his face as the Dumbledore came through his floo. He had been sitting in his quarters, trying to understand why his blood had healed Potter. He refused to believe what Albus and Poppy had told him, it simply couldn't be true. He glared at the Headmaster, who took a seat next to him. "Go away." He muttered.

Dumbledore simply smiled. "I would love some tea, thank you."

Snape glowered at him. "Make it yourself." He grumbled.

"Of course," Dumbledore stood up and went into the small kitchen area. He returned a few moments later with a tray of tea and biscuits. "Help yourself," He smirked as he set the tray down.

Snape rolled his eyes. "As we are in _my_ quarters, I believe I will." He grabbed a butterscotch flavored biscuit.

Dumbledore poured both of them some tea and sat back with a sigh. "We need to talk."

"No we don't," Snape said. "We can forget everything that has happened."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "I don't think so, Severus. There are details you need to know, memories you need to see." He waved his wand and uncovered the pensive he had brought in.

Snape glared at it. "No, but thanks anyway."

"Severus, you need to. Lily -"

"I told you I don't want to talk about her!" Snape practically shouted. "I don't care about -"

"She didn't want to leave you," Dumbledore interrupted him. "She was scared once you told her about joining the death eaters. She did what she thought she had to by marrying James. However, it was a marriage in name only. James married her to help her. Severus, she never stopped loving you and hoping you two would find your way back together."

Snape stood up. "Why are you doing this to me?" He demanded. "Why do you keep lying?"

"I'm not lying," Dumbledore said calmly, remaining seated. "She was very upfront with James that even if he helped her, that the marriage was temporary. James may have hoped she would fall for him but she didn't. She only pretended to be in love with him but they stayed only friends."

"Why? Why would she feel the need to pretend to love Potter?" Snape asked.

"To protect your child," Dumbledore said quietly. "She was pregnant when you told her that you had joined the death eaters and she was afraid of what would happen to your child. She was afraid of what Voldemort would do if he found out."

Snape flinched slightly at the name.

Dumbledore set the pensive on a table and gestured at it. "View Poppy's memories of talking with Lily. And if you still do want to believe what you hear, brew a Paternitas Potion."

Snape stood still, not saying anything. Memories of the hurt and betrayal he had felt when he had returned home to find Lily moved out...How the news that she was with James had broken him... He had pushed his feelings down, feelings of love he had had for her. All he felt for her now was contempt. "I don't believe you." He repeated.

"Then view the pensive," Dumbledore said easily.

"No."

"No?" Dumbledore stood up. "You can only remain in denial for a short time Severus. Your son needs you. He will be staying in your quarters until I can find out who poisoned him."

"Are you insane old man?" Snape snapped. "I said I don't believe you! And I am not having that brat in my own personal rooms."

"You have that guest room that can be turned into Harry's room," Dumbledore said, ignoring the angry sputtering Snape was doing.

"That arrogant little twit is not stepping one foot into my quarters!" Snape yelled, losing his temper. "He is not my son and even if he were, I do not want him!" An image of Lily handing him her son to hold all those years ago flashed through his mind.

"You don't mean that. He is your son Severus," Dumbledore said patiently. " I should have at least told that Lily wanted me to help you after she was killed. And Poppy should have said something, you deserved to know you were a father. It is our fault that you have been so alone, so bitter all these years. And it is my fault Harry has suffered as well."

"Potter is spoiled beyond belief," Snape said snidely.

"No, quite the opposite actually," Dumbledore said with regret in his voice. "Your son -"

"Enough of this!" Snape roared. "He is not my son! I do not want to hear another word about it." He remembered the bruises and told himself that Potter had simply been fighting with neighborhood boys during the summer. And Petunia didn't give her blood because...she must have been in shock, he assured himself.

Dumbledore's face darkened. "I am not lying to you Severus. Harry is yours and you will take responsibility for him. He needs you and although you don't know it, you need him. He will stay in your quarters for protection and so that you two can get to know each other better, as father and son. You will also begin teaching him Occlumency. Even you can't deny that it is a necessary skill for Harry to have and unfortunately, it would be too dangerous for me to be the one to teach him."

Snape glared at him, clearly seething. He knew from the tone of the Headmaster's voice that the matter was settled. Potter would be staying with him and he had no say over it. And yes, he did know that it would be best for Potter to learn Occlumency. He just wished he didn't have to be the one to teach him.

"I am on my way to tell Harry the truth," Dumbledore continued. "I'm sure he will be just as upset and confused as you are but please remember, you are the adult. He will need you to help him through this and I believe in turn, he will help you through this. I will have him move in here after dinner."

"No."

Dumbledore sighed. Honestly, it was like talking to a brick wall. "Look in the pensive."

"No!"

****HP****

Snape glared at the door as Dumbledore shut it. Blast that man, how dare he! He turned his glare to the pensive Albus had oh - so - conveniently left on his table. He refused, absolutely _refused_, to look into the memories. He didn't want to see Lily, he couldn't bear it. And Albus and Poppy had to be wrong, Potter couldn't possibly be his son. If he were, then the way Snape had treated the boy...there would be no getting past it. He didn't have the capability to be a father anyway. He scowled and stalked out of the room, away from the pensive that mocked him. Lily had chosen James, just as he had always feared she would. She had betrayed him. And now he was supposed to believe that everything that he had believed for years was wrong?

Snape got ready for bed early, wanting this day over with, and began occluding so that he could sleep. Poppy and Albus were wrong, and the boy would never accept this nonsense either. In fact, Snape almost wished he could be there when Potter was told, he could just imagine the look of horror on the brat's face.

****HP****

Harry was staring at Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore in shock. "Is this a nightmare I'm having right now?" He asked finally. "Or a cruel joke?"

"Harry-"

"No!" Harry shook his head, his green eyes flaring. "It's not true. Snape isn't my – he isn't anything to me! My father is James, he and my mother loved each other. Sirius has told me how crazy they were about one another. There is no way my mum would have ever been with that git!"

"Mr. Potter," Madame Pomfrey said with some sternness. "I understand that this is difficult and confusing to hear but it is the truth. Lily told me herself."

"No," Harry said, not realizing how like his father he sounded at the moment.

"Do you really think Madame Pomfrey would lie?" Dumbledore asked gently. "Or that I would lie about something like this? I didn't know the truth about you but I did know that your mother and Professor Snape were married. I was at their wedding."

"It doesn't make sense. Why hasn't anyone else mentioned that Snape was briefly married to my mother?" Harry demanded. He couldn't even imagine it! Everyone had told him how sweet and kind his mum had been so how could she have been with someone like Snape?

"They kept it a secret," Dumbledore answered. "At the time, war was brewing and Voldemort had heard about Professor Snape's potion talents. He was trying to recruit him so Severus and Lily kept their relationship quiet, wanting to wait until Voldemort and his followers weren't focused on him. Severus was worried about what they would do to Lily, either hurt her to make him join them or kill her because she was muggle-born."

"So what happened then?" Harry asked, staring blankly at the wall. "Why was she married to James when she died?" _And why can't my life just be normal for once?_

Poppy glanced at Dumbledore. "From what she told me, Professor Snape got it into his head that he could better protect Lily if he joined the death eaters. He didn't realize Voldemort's true intentions and thought it would give him power and respect and that no one would cross him to hurt Lily. She found out he joined them before she could tell him she was pregnant."

Harry stayed silent, trying to take this all in.

"She ran into James later and though she didn't reveal who the father was, she did tell him she was pregnant and had broken things off with the father. James of course had always cared for her and offered to marry her and help her raise her baby."

"Why would she agree to marry him if she didn't love him?" Harry challenged.

"Despite her and Severus keeping their relationship a secret, there was the fear that some of his fellow death eaters were already suspicious and that they would go after you and Lily. If she was with someone Severus didn't get along with, no one would suspect he loved her."

"Plus the wizarding world is not exactly open minded and Lily most likely would have been judged for being pregnant yet not speaking on who the father was," Dumbledore added ruefully. "The whole thing would have put attention on her that she was trying to avoid."

"Lily did care for James, but only as a friend," Poppy said. "She didn't tell him about Severus. She didn't tell anyone but me and," Poppy tilted her head to the side as she thought. "She did vaguely mention that someone else knew but didn't say who it was."

Dumbledore's eyes immediately became thoughtful.

"What does Snape say about this?" Harry asked. He smirked to himself thinking how horrified the man must be at the thought of Harry being his son.

"Professor Snape doesn't, well," Poppy glanced at the Headmaster.

"He is like you, he doesn't believe it. He doesn't _want_ to believe it," Dumbledore said carefully. "He loved Lily and when she left him and then married James, I believe he shut away all his feelings for her until nothing remained but anger and bitterness. He has always believed Lily must have cheated on him with James, since she remarried and had you so quickly after they ended their marriage."

"Sounds like she ended their marriage because he was a git," Harry said bluntly. "He had my mum so why did he need to join the death eaters? She was muggle-born for Merlin's sake! He had to know that would put her in danger!"

"I don't believe he saw it that way, not at first," Dumbledore said softly. "Many joined Voldemort not knowing exactly what would be expected of them until it was too late. Voldemort was very good at manipulating other's so they would join him. As soon as Severus realized his error, he came to me for help. That is when he turned spy."

Harry shrugged and looked away, clearly not accepting what he was hearing.

Poppy looked helplessly at Dumbledore. "You and your father need to talk." She said.

Harry looked at her with horror in his eyes. "I don't want to talk to him! I'd rather just go on as we were, where James is my father and Snape is my least favorite teacher." Well, after Umbridge anyway.

"You can't do that. You can't ignore the truth," Dumbledore said. "Neither of you can. Especially as you will be staying in his quarters until we find whoever poisoned you."

"What? No! Why with him?"

"You can't stay in the Tower until we catch -"

"It wouldn't be a Gryffindor!" Harry protested. He bit his lip. Would it?

"We can't be sure, no one thought Peter Pettigrew would betray your mother and James," Dumbledore pointed out. "And no one would think to look for you in your father's quarters."

Harry winced at the words _your father_. "But it was in the Great Hall that I ingested whatever poisoned me," He said a tad triumphantly.

Dumbledore coughed. "Yes, well, you will be eating and doing your lessons in his quarters as well. Just until I figure out what happened or at least can make sure you are protected in your classes and the Great Hall," He said quickly.

Harry's mouth dropped open. "I have to stay there all day? Everyday? I'll go mad! Snape and I hate each other! He's not going to want me there!" He suddenly looked hopeful. "Why can't I stay with Sirius?"

"That would not be wise," Dumbledore said with a shake of his head. "You still need to be treated for your injuries and you said you didn't want Sirius to know about your relatives yet. He also shouldn't know about Lily and Severus, not yet anyway."

True, Sirius would not handle the news well at all. Harry ran a hand through his hair as he had another thought. "What will people think when I suddenly disappear from the Tower and classes?"

"That you have gone home to recover," Poppy spoke up. "That your illness was quite severe and you need a couple weeks to rest and heal. This is why I asked your friends not to tell anyone that you are better."

"If we say you went to St. Mungo's, Voldemort will surely send someone to try and get you," Dumbledore explained. "He knows you're protected at your home and whoever tried to hurt you will know they can't get to you. Hopefully they will let their guard down and I can find him or her. Or them." He gave Harry a sympathetic look. "I also have another reason for wanting you to stay with your father. You share a link with Voldemort through your scar and before he can exploit it, I want you to be able to protect yourself. Therefore, you will be receiving Occlumency lessons."

"Occlumency?"

"It is a very advanced branch of mind magic, there are not many who are able to do it," Dumbledore said. "Because of the link you have with Voldemort, he will be able to read and influence your mind, your thoughts. You must be able to block him."

Harry took a deep breath. His own mind could betray him? Could betray everyone? He knew about the Order and who was in it, he knew about Snape spying...

"Severus is highly accomplished and will be able to help you," Dumbledore continued. "Don't expect to catch on right away, it is very hard to learn. But you are intelligent and with your abilities to cast a Patronus and throw off the imperious curse, I believe you can learn it."

"Can't you teach me?" Harry asked hopefully.

"No, it wouldn't be a good idea," Dumbledore smiled sadly. "Due to your link with Voldemort, he may be able to sense my magic if we spend too much time together. It would urge him to use your mind and even try to lash out at me."

"Oh," Harry said, taken aback. That certainly wouldn't be good. "So Snape it is then," He said glumly. Extra lessons from Snape, could this day get any better?

"Give your father a chance Harry," Dumbledore said softly. "Try to be patient with him, this is quite a shock for him too. He truly believed your mother had stopped loving him and he's been alone, buried in his grief and anger, for a long time."

Harry nodded slowly but didn't say anything. He knew that no matter how patient he was, Snape would never see him as anything other than the student he hates the most. And Harry was fine with that, he didn't need Snape. He had Sirius, and Remus too. So what if Snape was his biological father? Not that Harry believed they were, it was just too impossible. He and Snape didn't need each other. They hated each other. And that would never change.

****TBC:****


	7. Chapter 7

****Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.****

The next evening, Snape stood stiffly in his sitting room as Poppy stood before him. She had flooed through apparently to give him instructions regarding the golden boy's care.

"I've made a list of potions that he will need," Poppy said as she held out a parchment. "I trust that you will make sure he takes them daily."

"The brat is old enough to take his own potions," Snape muttered, not taking the parchment. "Besides, he should only need a potion for another day to make sure the poison is out of his system."

"He needs more than that and for longer than a day," Poppy said sternly. "I trust you to brew them and make sure he takes them. It is important for his health."

"Why? What's wrong with the brat now?"

Poppy narrowed his eyes. "You saw how he looked; he's been abused by his relatives."

"Oh please," Snape scoffed. Pampered Potter would never be abused, everyone loved and coddled the brat. How could everyone fall for his lies?

Poppy glared at him and thrust the parchment listing his injuries at him. "You read that and tell me that he has not been abused!" She snapped, irritated by the man's refusal to see past his own prejudices.

Severus glanced at the parchment, his heart sinking as he read it. This couldn't be right. The brat was supposed to be spoiled like his blasted father had been. This must be a mistake, all of this must be a mistake. "This can't be right." He said finally.

"Oh, feel free to run your own diagnostics on him when he gets here," Poppy said with a raised eyebrow. "Although the bruises and welts he still has should be proof enough, never mind that he is skinny beyond belief because they starved him. Besides potions, he will need a salve for his injuries. I know you have a recipe for a strong one."

Snape stared at her, dumbfounded. Yes, he did have an especially strong salve that he had created when he was a student at Hogwarts. He had been driven to find something that worked quickly and efficiently as his own father hadn't minded leaving bruises where others could see them. Could the boy really have been abused? He read through the parchment again. There were too many injuries that started when he was just a toddler to have been caused by clumsiness or a school boy fight. He shut his eyes briefly in frustration. He didn't want his perceptions of the brat to proven wrong. It was so much easier to believe he had been spoiled rotten. He was supposed to have been loved and spoiled, the way a child of Lily's deserved.

"I will be coming by to do check ups on him," Poppy was saying, watching him carefully. "You will take care of him won't you?"

Snape sighed in resignation. "Yes, I will make sure he gets his potions."

"Thank you," Poppy said. "Now, as you know from personal experience it will be important for Harry to speak about his abuse. Your son shouldn't keep it bottled up inside." She gave Snape a warning look when he looked to protest her using the word son.

Snape gritted his teeth. "I doubt he will talk to me about it."

Poppy gentled her expression. "You could open up about your own -"

"No!" Snape snapped. "He and I will not be having deep discussions or bonding as you and the Headmaster seem to hope."

Poppy gave him a cool look. "I did you and Harry a disservice by not speaking up sooner. I deeply regret it but Severus, you will regret it if you do not accept the truth. That child is your son and he needs you."

****HP****

Harry stood by his trunk and leaned against it, waiting as Dumbledore spoke with Snape. The potions master had barely looked at him since he had flooed through. He looked around with interest at his professor's quarters, lot's of earthy colors like brown, green and blue. He was surprised to say the least, he had expected the decor to be all black with cobwebs, rats milling around and maybe a coffin.

"Did you get Harry's room ready for him?" Dumbledore asked cheerfully, as if there wasn't tension in the room.

"Of course," Snape said silkily. "Nothing but the best for our golden boy."

Harry scowled. He hated that term.

Dumbledore gave Snape a look of warning before turning to Harry. "All right, my boy. I will come back and check on you later."

"What about Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Well, they will know you haven't been sent to your relatives but I trust them not to say anything," Dumbledore said. "I will tell them I have you recovering in a secure room hidden in the castle."

Harry nodded glumly. He'd rather that they could visit him. He would go mad with just Snape to talk to.

Dumbledore looked at the pensive on the table, exactly where he had left it. He looked at Snape. "Severus, have you viewed the pensive?"

"No."

Dumbledore sighed. "You need to. Harry, you are welcome to view the memories as well."

"No thanks," Harry said casually. If Snape didn't want to know the truth, neither did he.

Dumbledore shook his head ruefully. "You both are so stubborn," He chuckled before disappearing into the floo.

Both Harry and Snape scowled and then looked away from each other. "Your room is down that hall to the left," Snape said finally.

"Thanks, sir," Harry said politely before dragging his trunk down the small hallway. He paused at the room. It was...empty except for a bed. A bed with a green and silver comforter. No wardrobe, no desk...Harry shrugged and pushed his trunk against the end of the bed. It was almost like the room at the Dursley's, except here the bed looked comfortable. And there weren't locks on the doors.

"Do you like it?" Snape asked snidely from the doorway.

"It's fine, sir," Harry responded, sitting on the bed. He suddenly felt tired and aching. He wondered if it was time for some of the potions he had to take but didn't want to ask Snape for anything.

Snape watched him silently. He knew he was being petty but he was so frustrated by the events of the last couple of days. He just couldn't wrap his head around it...

"_Would you please hold Harry for a minute, Sev?"_

"_Hi! Me Hawrry!"_

"Did you already eat dinner?" Snape asked after a long moment had passed.

Harry hadn't but he wasn't really hungry so he nodded. "I think I'm just going to go to bed, if that's okay," He said.

Snape nodded and left the doorway.

Harry changed into pajamas and fell into the bed. He had to admire Snape's humor of Slytherin bed covers, he probably thought that Harry would throw a fit. As long as the bed was comfortable why should he care what color it was? Harry shut his eyes and was blissfully drifting into sleep when...

"Potter!"

Harry's eyes popped open in alarm and quickly sat up. He watched as Snape stomped into his room.

"How dare you lie to me? Get into the kitchen now!" Snape yelled.

"Huh?"

Snape shut his eyes to try and calm down. He had sat down to correct essays when a note had come through the floo from Poppy, reminding him to give Harry his potions with his dinner. The boy had lied to him about eating! And Snape hadn't remembered to give the boy his medicine, which irritated him. _This is why I shouldn't be the one Potter stays with_, he thought. He opened his eyes and fixed Potter with a stern look. "You told me you had eaten dinner. You can't recover if you do not eat your meals and take your potions. Now get into the kitchen."

Harry flushed, feeling like a scolded child as he got up and followed his professor into the kitchen. Snape began preparing food while motioning for Harry to sit down.

"Potter, where are your slippers? And dressing gown?" Snape asked in exasperation as he put a plate of food on the table.

"Uh, I don't have any sir," Harry said as he eagerly dug into the food.

Snape muttered to himself, waved his wand and a black dressing gown and slippers flew into his hands. He shrunk them and put them on the table. "You may use these. Put them on and don't walk around in the evening without them again." Foolish brat, he thought as he left to get the potions he needed.

Harry did as he was told, wondering why Snape even bothered to make sure he was fed and warm. He just doesn't want to get into trouble with Dumbledore, he told himself.

Snape came back in and set three vials on the table. "Take these. The green one is to make sure the poison is completely out of your system, the other two are for your injuries. In the morning you will take a nutritive potion since you are malnourished."

Harry felt his face turn red at the reminder that Snape knew about his abuse. What if he told the Slytherins? Harry would never get over the humiliation. He quickly downed the vials, grimacing at the disgusting taste. Honestly, there had to be a way to flavor these things without it disrupting the potency of the potion.

Snape smirked. "The taste not up to your standards, Potter?"

Harry resisted the urge to tell him to sod off and went back to his dinner. He took a big gulp of pumpkin juice to wash away the bad aftertaste. His aches already felt better so he couldn't complain.

"Potter, before you leave the table let's get one thing clear," Snape said when the boy had pushed his almost empty plate away.

"Sir?"

"I don't know why you lied to me," Snape said, a slight growl in his voice. "I can only think that it is so you could complain to the Headmaster that I am starving you -"

"That's not true!" Harry protested in indignation.

"Don't interrupt!" Snape snapped. "Why else would you lie about something as simple as eating? Hmm? Perhaps you simply can't help yourself or your godfather hasn't taught you any manners."

Harry gritted his teeth. "I didn't think I was that hungry and I didn't want to bother you. You're not exactly the friendliest person I've ever met, you know. And at least Sirius cares about me!"

Snape scowled. Then he slowly smiled. "You know, if I _was_ your father the first thing I would do was change who your godfather is."

Harry paled slightly. He wouldn't do that, would he? He didn't want to lose Sirius...wait, Snape wasn't his father so there was nothing to worry about. He couldn't help but respond though. "So who would it be? Filch? Lucius Malfoy? Voldemort?"

Snape winced at the name and then his face darkened. "Go. To. Bed." He growled. The cheekiness of that boy! He glared as Potter quickly made his escape from the room. He stalked into his sitting room and plopped down on his sofa chair, intending to read his potions journal. His gaze went to the pensive. He couldn't even bring himself to touch it. Was he being stubborn like the Headmaster said? Well, yes he was. He just couldn't view the memories. He didn't think he could handle it if Potter turned out to be his. And if Lily had still loved him, had never cheated on him...it just seemed to impossible to believe. And if he started to believe it, then the emotions he had buried so long ago would start to surface and then he wouldn't know who he was anymore.

****HP****

"Occlumency involves the clearing of one's mind so that you are able to prevent a Legilimens from reading your thoughts and emotions. For an advanced Occlumens, they can suppress only the thoughts and emotions that would give them away, if a Legilimens was specifically looking," Snape lectured as they stood in the sitting room.

Harry frowned thoughtfully. "So that's how you're able to spy? You can hide exactly what Voldemort is looking for?"

"Do not say his name!" Snape barked out. "And yes, he regularly looks into the minds of his followers to see if anyone has thoughts of betraying him. I am able to lie to his face and when he invades my mind he does not sense that I am Occluding. It is quite advanced magic and requires mental discipline." The look he gave Harry showed he didn't think he could achieve that mental discipline. "The power of Occlumency will help you to shield yourself from the dark lord's access and influence. During these lessons I will attempt to penetrate your mind and you will attempt to resist me." He pointed his wand at Harry. "Prepare yourself!"

"How do I -"

"Legilimens!"

_Vernon was putting bars on his window, Harry was staring in horror at Voldemort from the back of Quirrell's head, he was suffering the Cruciatus Curse from Voldemort..._

Harry was on his hands and knees, panting and sweating. He glared up at Snape.

"You didn't even try," Snape sneered, hiding his disgust at seeing Potter tortured by Voldemort. He had heard about it from the other death eaters but to see it...

Harry sneered back. "How am I supposed to try when you don't tell me how?"

"It is your mind Potter," Snape said coldly. "You'll have to figure it out." He waited until Harry stood up and once again pointed his wand.

Harry's eyes widened. "Wait-"

"Legilimens!"

_Harry was facing the Basilisk, he was falling from his broom when the Dementors came, he was watching Ron be dragged to the Whomping Willow by a big black dog..._

Harry was on the floor again, feeling dizzy and like he might be sick. He didn't get up, worried that as soon as he did Snape would attack his mind again.

"Pitiful Potter, you could at least attempt to try," Snape said dryly.

Feeling angry, tired and frustrated Harry glared up at his professor. "What's pitiful is that you can't even try to actually teach me! Not that I'm surprised by your lack of teaching skills."

"You imprudent little brat," Snape yelled. "You are in my quarters and -"

"I don't want to be here!" Harry yelled back. "I'd rather risk getting poisoned again than live with you! You're horrible and you don't care if I learn this skill. You just like to see me hurting!" He got up and without looking at Snape went to his room, slamming his door shut.

Snape took a few steps after him, intending to read him the riot act for his deplorable behavior when he paused and grimaced. The brat was still recovering, he shouldn't have attacked his mind so harshly. Not yet, anyway. And perhaps he could have instructed more on the clearing of the mind, but it was so satisfying to see a Potter fail at something, after all James had always -

Snape scowled. If the boy wasn't James and was his own after all... Snape pinched the bridge of his nose. He agreed that these lessons were necessary and for them to be, he would have to stop viewing Potter as James. He did want the boy to succeed and for that to happen, Snape would have to modify his own temper. However, he would not tolerate the brat talking to him like that. He walked to the door and knocked once before opening it.

Harry had been sitting dejectedly on his bed and looked up when Snape entered the room. _Uh oh_, he thought.

"First, do not slam the door like a four year old," Snape said, his hands on his hips as he eyed the boy sternly. "And you will watch how you talk to me. You were completely out of line!"

_No, I wasn't!_ Harry thought, his anger reigniting. "You don't talk to me right either," He muttered. When Snape made a move towards him, he flinched.

Snape paused and fell back a step. _ He's been abused_... did the brat think he would hit him? "Potter, if I were going to hit you, I would have started years ago."

Harry shrugged and stared at the floor.

"Look at me."

Warily, Harry raised his eyes to meet the dark ones of his professor.

"You will control your temper and attitude," Snape said, holding up his hand when Harry opened his mouth. "And I will...attempt the same. I was perhaps too harsh in our lesson and will go a little more slowly until you get the hang of it."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise. Snape being reasonable? What was next? Voldemort declaring a truce and inviting him over for tea? Malfoy wanting to be pen pals? "Yes sir," He said finally.

"We'll try again tomorrow," Snape said carefully. He summoned a book and handed it to Harry. "This will help you understand what Occlumency is, if you could at least read through the first chapter."

Harry nodded and took the book, glancing at the title which read _Safeguarding Your Mind_. "Okay," He agreed.

"As for your earlier display," Snape said in his usual tone before he assigned detention.

Harry stiffened, waiting for the punishment to be stated. Cauldrons? Lines? Cutting up disgusting ingredients?

"I will let it go this just this once," Snape smirked at the shock on Potter's face before sweeping from the room.

****TBC: Next chapter, Snape and Harry finally view the pensive! ****


	8. Chapter 8

****Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.****

A couple of days later, there was still tension between Harry and Snape. Neither would go near the pensive, which still sat upon the table.

"You do have homework to do, do you not?" Snape asked silkily. "I know you have a essay on Moonstone that is due. Due to your illness, I will give you an extension."

"Gee, thanks Professor," Harry said sarcastically. "It's very nice of you not to hold the fact that I was _poisoned_ against me."

Snape narrowed his eyes. "Get started on it now, Potter. And I'll give you a tip, I'm grading these essays as if they were O.W.L. exams. And if you get lower than an A, I'll put you in detention for a month."

Harry's mouth dropped open. "That's not fair!"

Snape's eyes widened. "It's not? I'm giving you an advantage by telling you the standard to which I will be grading. None of the other students know that. If anything, I'm being unfair to them." He smirked, turned on his heel and walked out.

"Git!" Harry seethed. That bat would follow through with his threat too. _And Dumbledore and Pomfrey want me to believe he is my father?_ Harry scoffed to himself. With a resigned sigh, he grabbed his potions book and sat down to begin reading. After almost an hour he realized he would need additional books to aid him in his essay. He sighed and walked into the sitting room where Snape was sitting in his chair and reading.

"I need to go to the library," Harry said. "Sir," He added quickly.

Snape didn't look up. "No."

Harry gritted his teeth. "I need more books for my essay."

"You are not to leave these quarters until it is safe," Snape said, finally looking up. "There is a bookshelf over there," He gestured across the room. "Perhaps you will find something there to aid you."

Harry looked over to see a tall bookshelf crammed with books. "Uh, thanks sir." He selected a couple of books and sat down at the small desk near by to start his essay. He took notes on what he read and selected one of his highlighters, courtesy of the muggle world, to highlight important points in his text. He didn't dare risk marking up any of Snape's books although there was a lot of useful information in them.

Over an hour later Snape walked by him and peered over his shoulder. "My goodness, you do know something about how to study." He said snidely. He picked up a yellow highlighter.

"Oh, that's from a muggle store," Harry said. "It's used to -"

"I know what it is Potter," Snape rolled his eyes. "I used to use them as well, until I learned a charm that worked the same."

Harry stared at him in surprise. "You used a muggle product? How did you even know about it?"

Snape straightened and glared at him.

"Are you a half-blood like me? Or, or are you a muggle-born?" Harry asked, unable to quench his curiosity. He thought that if you were a Slytherin, you were for sure a pure-blood.

"I am not a half-blood like you, both your parents were magical," Snape said stiffly.

"So...um, you have one magical parent and one non-magical?" Harry guessed.

"I did," Snape gritted his teeth. "They have both passed on."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"What, you were hoping for grandparents?" Snape asked sarcastically. It was such a joke, to think this boy was his. He didn't know what conversation Lily and Poppy had had all those years ago, but clearly Poppy had been wrong.

Harry couldn't help feel a little wistful at the thought of having family members, other than the Dursley's. "Having relatives would be nice." He murmured.

"You do have relatives, Potter," Snape snapped and then inwardly flinched. He shouldn't have said that. He may deny that Potter was his but he couldn't deny that the boy had been abused by those muggles. "Of course, they are completely worthless so I can't blame you for wishing you had someone else."

Harry, still stung from Snape's remark, snapped, "I do have someone else, I have Sirius."

"Ah yes, the mutt," Snape said in amusement. "Who wouldn't want a guardian who was no more than a big kid himself? Of course, being hunted by the Ministry is just one of many reasons he is unsuitable."

"At least he isn't a git," Harry muttered.

Snape resisted the impulse to cuff the brat on his ear and instead said, "Twenty points from Gryffindor for disrespect, Potter." He smirked at the boy's expression. "Yes, I can still take points while you are here." _And Black is the git_, he thought silently.

Harry turned back to his essay, deciding it would be better to just ignore Snape. He highlighted another sentence in his text.

"If you want to learn something new, the spell to highlight is In Caleo, just put the tip of your wand to the sentence you want highlighted. If you want to remove it, the charm is Delens Caleo," Snape then left.

Harry brightened as he tried out the new spell. This way he could highlight Snape's books while he worked and then erase it. How the man could be a git and helpful at the same time was a mystery but Harry put it out of his mind as he worked on his essay, determined to get a good grade. There was no way he was going to get detention for a month.

He worked for two more hours, writing down the potions powdered Moonstone worked in, how it enriched each potion, and its uses for emotional and physical healing. He was exhausted by the time he was done and wondered how Hermione did this for every assignment. Not only did she spend so much time and research on every piece of homework but she seemed to enjoy it.

He put his essay in his room, intending to turn it to Snape in the morning. He changed into his pajamas and fell into bed, his eyes tired from all his reading. He soon was sound asleep.

Snape awoke from his sleep with a start, straining his ears. He'd heard something...there. It was screaming coming from down the hall. He jumped up, wand at the ready, and sprinted to Potter's room. The boy was thrashing in his bed, moaning.

"Please, stop! No! Please!"

The last please was said with a whimper, sounding so childlike that Snape immediately lit up the candles the room and shook Potter's shoulder gently. "Mr. Potter, wake up. You are dreaming. You are safe."

Harry heard the deep voice and finally was able to break free from his nightmare. "Snape?"

Snape resisted the urge to correct the boy on his address of him and nodded. "Yes, Mr. Potter. You were dreaming."

"Right," Harry ran a hand over his face. "I'm sorry I woke you, sir." He said nervously. Uncle Vernon always got angry if Harry woke him up with his screams.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "You can't help having a nightmare, Mr. Potter. There is nothing to apologize for." He wasn't sure what to do, he had never comforted any of his students after a nightmare. His Prefect's took care of that with the younger ones, who were usually the ones to get nightmares as they got used to being away from home. "If it would help, you may tell me of your nightmare. It can help to talk about it."

Harry shook his head. "It was just the usual. I should have put up a silencing charm so I didn't disturb you."

Snape paused. "Is that something you always do?" He asked in concern.

"Not at the Dursley's, since I can't do magic there but in the dorms, I usually do," Harry admitted. "I was really tired tonight and I forgot. I'm sorry."

"Didn't I say an apology was unnecessary?" Snape asked, frustration in his voice. It wasn't right for the child to put up a silencing charm, he wouldn't work through his issues that way. He wouldn't heal that way. "I don't want you putting up a silencing charm."

"Why?"

"Because you shouldn't be left alone to your nightmares," Snape answered briskly. "I'm going to assume that your nightmare was either about your relatives or what occurred last year in the graveyard."

Harry looked away, surprised that Snape was talking to him about it. He would have expected Snape to tell him to keep it down and then leave. "It became a combination of both, actually."

"I see," Snape said slowly.

"I was in the graveyard and Vold – er, you-know-who was about to torture me again when my aunt and uncle showed up. I thought maybe they were there to help me but they began laughing and urging Volde – ugh, you-know-who to kill me." Harry eyes his professor warily, wondering if the man was going to make fun of him. _I shouldn't have told him that_, he thought fretfully. _He could tell all the Slytherins!_

Snape was quiet for a moment. "It makes sense, as those are two things heaviest on your mind." He said finally. "The issue with your relatives is over, you will never return to them. For them to hurt you the way they did was inexcusable and you did not deserve it. As for what happened in the graveyard, from what I understand you handled yourself better than most adults would have."

Harry pulled his knees up and wrapped his arms around them. "But Cedric died." He said sadly.

"That was the Dark Lord's doing, not yours," Snape said evenly. "He murdered that boy and you were noble and strong enough to bring his body back so his parents could bury him properly." _Oh, just say it_. "You were immensely brave Potter and have nothing to feel guilty about."

Harry blinked and stared at him in surprise. "Are you just saying that?"

"Do I seem the sort of person who would lie to make you feel better?" Snape asked scornfully.

Harry couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "No sir, you don't."

Snape summoned a vial from his private stocks. "Dreamless Sleep. Take one swallow." He frowned at Potter's hesitation. "You need to be able to get some real rest if you are going to recover. One swallow," He repeated, holding out the vial.

Harry took it and did as instructed, his eyes immediately beginning to close as he handed the vial back to Snape. "Thanks Professor," He mumbled as sleep overtook him.

Snape watched him for a moment, relieved that the boy was sleeping peacefully now and with the potion he would remain that way. The child had truly been through too much for one his age... Snape shook his head. Thinking favorably about Potter, that wasn't like him. _But what if he is yours?_ A voice whispered in his head. Snape sighed in frustration, glaring at the sleeping teen as he turned to leave. Potter's potion essay caught his eye and he grabbed it, deciding if nothing else, failing Potter as he drank his morning coffee would be a good start to his day.

**HP**

Harry woke up feeling quite refreshed and was grateful for the professor's potion. He showered and got dressed, then went to grab his essay. He frowned as he searched his trunk, he was sure he had put it on top. He didn't have anywhere else to put it as there wasn't really any other furniture in the room. He searched his book bag and when he didn't find it, he searched his trunk again. He even looked under the bed. Feeling his stomach drop, he went to the sitting room thinking that maybe in his tiredness he had left it in there. He stood there, not knowing where else to look when he heard Snape call for him from the kitchen.

"Potter! Get in here for breakfast!"

Harry slowly walked to the kitchen, getting an idea as he entered. "I can summon it!" He said excitedly as he pulled his wand out of his pocket.

"What are you blathering about, Potter?" Snape asked irritably.

"My potions essay is – hey!" Harry pointed at the table. "You have my essay!"

"Nothing gets by you, Mr. Potter," Snape rolled his eyes as he poured himself a second cup of coffee.

"I've been looking everywhere for it," Harry grumbled as he sat down, reaching out to grab his essay. He froze as he saw it had been marked already. There was an E written at the top. "E?"

"Exceeds Expectations," Snape said sourly, though inside he had been quite impressed with the attempt. Although, Potter should be making that attempt for every assignment and every class. If the boy _were_ his, he'd be making sure he did just that...

"Wow," Harry grinned slowly as he looked his assignment over. There were some comments for improvement but it was the least red any essay of his had ever looked from Snape.

"As I see now that you can do your work to a high standard, I will expect this level of work all of the time," Snape said, his mood improving as the brightness in Potter's eyes dimmed. "All your teachers should know to expect this level of work all the time," He added, smiling broadly as Potter began looking distressed. There, now his day was starting off to a good start.

"Uh," Harry slumped his shoulders. Great, now he would have to live in the library in order to achieve more grades as good as this one. "Right."

"You slept well after taking the potion?" Snape asked after the teen had eaten half his breakfast.

"Yes sir, sorry again about wak -" Harry was cut off by Snape's glare. "I mean, thank you for the potion."

"You're welcome."

**HP**

"Legilimens!"

_Aunt Petunia was slapping him when he was seven, he was doing yard work in the blistering sun desperate for a drink of water, Dudley was punching him and laughing, Uncle Vernon was beating him..._

Harry was breathing heavily, unable to look up at his professor. It was humiliating, having Snape see his memories. Especially these memories.

"Potter."

"I know, I wasn't even trying," Harry grumbled as he stood up, still shaking slightly.

Snape was silent for a moment. "I admit I thought you would have had a coddled, spoiled upbringing. As I see the evidence to the contrary, I have to ask. Did you ever try to tell anyone? Did anyone ever suspect?"

Harry shrugged, not making eye contact. "One of my primary school teachers asked about a bruise and why I rarely brought a lunch with me. I tried to be vague, I already knew I wasn't supposed to tell anyone how I was treated. She contacted the Dursley's and they laughed it off, saying I was clumsy and forgetful."

"I see," Snape said slowly.

"Are we going to try again?"

Snape gave him a long look and nodded, pointing his wand at him.

_Harry was staring at Cedric's body in horror, he was watching as Voldemort rose from the cauldron, he was hearing a woman's scream..._

Harry was panting but at the end there, he had been able to nudge Snape out. A little, at least. "I, uh, made a bit of progress, yeah?"

"Who was screaming?"

"What? Oh, it was my mum," Harry said. "That's what I hear when a Dementor is near."

Snape spun around and began pacing the room, muttering. "That was Lily? My Lily screaming for her life, for the life of her child? Maybe _our_ child..." He stopped, noticing Harry's wide eyed expression.

"What is it?"

"You really cared about her, didn't you?" Harry whispered.

"Cared? I loved her!" Severus said fiercely. He scowled and went back to pacing. He didn't know how much more of this he could take, wondering what the true story was. He stopped and ran a hand through his hair. Fine, he would view the blasted pensive...

"Perhaps we should stop evading the issue and get it over with," Snape said wearily. "We'll look in the pensive and settle this once and for all."

Harry hesitated. "Both of us?"

"Might as well," Snape grumbled, motioning for him to stand next to him and then taking Harry's arm, together they entered the pensive.

Snape and Harry were in the infirmary where a younger Madame Pomfrey was helping a lovely young woman sit on a cot. Harry sucked in his breath as he saw his mother. He glanced at Snape and noticed the grief in his eyes as he stared at the memory version of Lily.

_Poppy looked at her in concern. "Lily? You know you can tell me anything?"_

_Lily took a deep breath. "You can't tell anyone Poppy. Anyone. No matter what. Not even Dumbledore and especially not James. Do I have your word?" Her eyes were serious as she looked at the Mediwitch. _

"_You have my word," Poppy promised. _

Snape tensed as he waited for what she would say.

"_James is not the father," Lily admitted. "Severus is. I was pregnant when I left him. He doesn't know, of course and James doesn't know that Severus is the father."_

"Merlin," Snape whispered.

"It's true?" Harry's mouth dropped open.

_Poppy eyes widened. "Severus Snape is the father?" She repeated in surprise._

_Lily smiled ruefully. "We were married. We kept it a secret because he had Voldemort's attention on him. He wanted Severus to join him." Lily's eyes filled with tears. "And he did. I was about to tell him about the baby when he told me he had become a death eater."_

"_Oh Lily," Poppy said sympathetically._

Everything swirled and Harry and Snape were now standing in the Headmaster's office. Harry resisted the urge to go to Lily as she entered the room. "Mum," He whispered painfully. A hand gently gripped his shoulder but he was too focused on his mum to realize it was Snape.

"_It's good to see you Lily," Dumbledore smiled gently as his former student sat down in the guest chair. "How can I help you?"_

_Lily took a deep breath, her emerald eyes glassy. "It's over, between Severus and me. For now, I mean. I hope," She whispered, wiping away some tears that escaped._

"Oh Lily, I'm so sorry," Snape whispered as he saw the pain in her face. How could he have been so foolish?

"_I'm very sorry to hear that, what happened?" Dumbledore asked in concern._

"_Oh Albus, he became a Death Eater!" Lily covered her mouth to hold back a sob. "I couldn't stay with him... I can't, not until he realizes his mistake."_

"_I had hoped he would be able to resist Voldemort's offer," Dumbledore said, sadness in his eyes. "I know Severus had Voldemort's interest, with his brewing talents."_

"_Severus, he believe Voldemort's lies," Lily said in a shaky voice. "He doesn't believe that he will have to kill and do horrible things. He thinks, he thinks he is protecting me by joining. That by joining he can protect me since I am a muggle-born."_

_Dumbledore shook his head. "No, he will be expected to do horrible things and I doubt being married to a muggle-born would be allowed. If anything, Voldemort will order Severus to kill you to prove his loyalty."_

Harry gasped and looked at Snape, who had stiffened at the comment.

_Lily winced, her hand absently rubbing her stomach. She nodded slowly. "That's why I had to leave him. But Albus, I'm still in love with him. I want to be with him. If I could, I would stay with him and make him see the truth but..."_

"_But?"_

_Lily bit her lip. "I – my family," She said in a whisper. "They are muggles, they could be targeted as well. I have to...I must protect my family even if that means I can't be with Severus."_

"_I understand Lily, I think you are doing the right thing," Dumbledore assured her. "Is there something I can do to help?"_

"_Yes," Lily said firmly. "Severus will see the truth and he will likely need help to get away from the Death Eaters. I need you to help him," She pleaded. "He respects you, he'll come to you for help. You will, won't you? And once he is free from them, let me know? Please? So I can tell him...so I can explain," Tears fell down her cheeks. "I love him so much." She whispered._

"I love you too Lily," Severus said softly. "Forgive me."

Harry couldn't help but blink back tears as they watched Lily plead with the Headmaster. She looked so alone and afraid, so sad.

_Dumbledore reached across his desk and took her hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. "I will do everything I can," He promised. "The Order is working to get rid of Voldemort, hopefully soon he will be gone and you and Severus can be together."_

"_He's going to hate me," Lily said, shutting her eyes for a moment. "To be believable, I'm going to make it look like I've moved on. I don't want to hurt him but I have to do this. I hope he forgives me."_

"_I'm sure you will forgive each other," Dumbledore said confidently. "I've never seen a couple more in love than you two."_

_Lily smiled sadly and nodded._

Snape and Harry both withdrew from the pensive, both shaken by everything they had seen. It was true, they were father and son. Harry sat down in the sitting chair, feeling confused. He felt like his world had been turned upside down. James Potter was not his father. His mother had never even been in love with James, she had loved Snape. Snape, who was his father. Harry looked over at the man who just stood by the pensive, staring blankly at the wall. Harry didn't know if he should say anything to him, not that he knew what to say. All he knew, was that now everything had changed.

**TBC:**


	9. Chapter 9

****Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.****

****A/N: Thanks for the review, I appreciate them! =)****

For several minutes, Harry and Snape stood in silence when suddenly the floo flared to life and both Dumbledore and Poppy stepped out.

"Boys, we came to see how you are doing and so that Poppy can give Harry a check-up," Dumbledore said brightly. His smile faded as he took in their expressions. "What is wrong?"

Snape didn't respond, still staring at the wall. Harry wondered if he was even aware that the Headmaster and Mediwitch were there. "We, uh, just viewed the pensive," He said quietly.

Understanding filled Dumbledore's eyes. "Ahh. I see." He said softly.

Poppy seemed relieved and worried at the same time. She glanced from Snape to Harry. "Perhaps we should come back..."

Snape still didn't respond.

"Although, it won't take long for me to do some diagnostics," Poppy continued, giving Dumbledore a questioning look.

"Go ahead Poppy," Dumbledore said, his concerned gaze on Snape. He moved to stand by him, not saying anything, just waiting until Snape was ready to speak.

Harry was fidgeting slightly, waiting for Madame Pomfrey to cast a last minute diagnostic before he could escape to his room. He had a lot to think about and wasn't sure what he should feel about Snape being his father. He had been such a git to Harry for years..._but he hadn't known_, Harry thought. But it was Snape's fault, wasn't it? For becoming a death eater in the first place? _Like I can judge_, Harry thought. How many times had he almost gotten his friends killed? And Cedric, he had gotten Cedric killed. No, he couldn't judge someone else, even Snape, for making the wrong decision. Harry had made them too.

Poppy began casting and not wanting to risk anymore negligence with Harry's health, was running even more thorough diagnostics. She wasn't going to miss anything else about the child she had already failed. She should have done this while he was still in the infirmary but when her first diagnostic had shown the abuse she had been too shocked to do more. She read through her findings and then re-read them. "You have a charm placed on you," Poppy said with a frown. Her eyes widened. "Two charms, actually."

"I do? I haven't placed any glamour charms on myself," Harry said hastily.

Dumbledore turned and stared at them.

"I know dear, these appears to be much stronger and have been working on you since you were little," Poppy said, confusion on her face as she looked at the parchment which held the results. "I can't believe I didn't see this before. So strange, it was placed on your eyes and your hair."

"What? My eyes and hair?" Harry asked with a sinking heart. What if he didn't have his mother's eyes? He had always loved that he shared that trait with her, it made him feel good when people mentioned it. It made him feel closer to her. And everyone always said he had his dad's, er James, messy hair. He watched as Dumbledore took a step closer, his eyes curious and watchful. Snape finally turned around and looked at him, his eyes holding too many emotions for Harry to figure out.

"Well, I never!" Poppy huffed as she figured out the complicated charms. She then pointed her wand at Harry and began an incantation.

Harry waited nervously, wondering what was going to happen when all the sudden everything went blurry. "Hey, I can't see!" He exclaimed.

Poppy plucked his glasses off. "How about now?"

Harry blinked and looked around. Everything was clear. "I – I can see fine now." It was weird, to be able to see without his glasses. He looked at Poppy in confusion. "I can see perfectly. I don't understand."

"Your eyes were charmed to need glasses," Poppy said with disapproval. "And your hair..."

Harry's hand flew up to his hair and he frantically grabbed the hand mirror Pomfrey conjured for him. To his relief, his hair was still the same color. It just...laid better on his head. He ran his hand through it and watched as it settled back into place. It didn't stick up like it usually did. He watched Dumbledore grin at him while Snape's mouth dropped open.

Harry turned back his focus to Pomfrey. "But why?" He asked in confusion, handing the mirror back to Poppy. "Did my mum do it? So that I would look more like James?"

"I don't know," Poppy said slowly. "I don't see her doing something like that, but I just don't know. Perhaps James cast it so you would resemble him...but then why not charm your features?" She shook her head in confusion. "I just don't know." She looked helplessly at the Headmaster.

Dumbledore shook his head. "I have no clue. It could have been either Lily or James, I suppose. The important thing is that the truth is out now and the charms canceled."

Poppy nodded and cleared her throat. "The poison has fully left your system. You are still under weight so you will need to continue the nutritive potion. Your injuries -"

A strangled sound escaped from Snape and he turned furiously on the Headmaster. "He should never have been left with those muggles!" He spat. "What were you thinking?"

"Severus, I didn't know -"

"But _you_ did, didn't you?" Snape turned his snarl on Poppy. "How could you? It was obvious Lily didn't want me and my son to be separated forever!"

Poppy's face fell, guilt swarming her eyes. "Severus, I didn't know that you weren't -"

"A real Death Eater?" Snape said sarcastically. "I was, for a very short time. It didn't take me long to realize what a mistake I made, it just took me too long to ask for help. By the time I did, the Dark Lord had targeted Harry!"

Harry stared at Snape in shock. Harry? This was the first time Snape had said his first name.

"Severus, mistakes were made," Dumbledore said quietly. "We realize that. We can't change the past, only strive to do better in the future."

Snape stared at the Headmaster for a moment before turning to Harry. "I held you once, as a baby," He said hoarsely.

Harry's eyes brightened with interest. "You did?"

Snape nodded, a brief smile flickering on his face. "I bumped into Lily in Diagon Alley. She was fiddling with your stroller and handed you to me. I tried to resist, I was angry with her as I thought -" He shook his head. "You said hi and told me your name. Only you pronounced it Hawrry."

Harry couldn't help but grin a little at that.

"Lily had this look on her face, she looked content as she watched me hold you," Snape continued. "I should have suspected, I should have taken a closer look at you. Look at you," He gestured to Harry. "I can see your mother in you but I can see myself as well. You didn't even have glasses when I held you, how could I be so oblivious?"

"You were too angry and hurt," Dumbledore said softly.

"And when he started school? Messy hair and glasses shouldn't have hidden the obvious," Snape said disgusted with himself.

"Those were well known physical traits of James," Poppy said. "Whoever charmed Harry knew that. Lily never mentioned that she would do that to him and I suspect she would have asked if it was safe to charm a toddler."

Dumbledore nodded his agreement. "Well, at least the truth is out now." He glanced at Poppy. "We should take our leave so that you two can talk. If you need anything, please let me know."

Harry bit his lip as Snape nodded.

****HP****

"So," Harry mumbled once they had gone.

"So," Snape said, keeping his eyes on Harry. "Are you hungry?"

Harry shook his head. "Not really. Just a little tired."

Snape nodded. "Perhaps you should take a rest then." He suggested.

Slightly affronted, Harry responded, "I'm fifteen, I don't need to take a nap!"

"Did I say the word nap?" Snape asked, lifting an eyebrow. "I said a rest."

Harry eyed him curiously but sat back on the safe. It was actually a pretty comfortable one and he laid on his side, bunching up a sofa pillow to lay his head on.

"You have a bed, you know," Snape said wryly. He paused. "Is the bed comfortable?" Shame filled him as he remembered how petty he had been about giving the boy a room and the way he had decorated it.

"Yeah, it is," Harry said, his tired eyes closing. "But if I lay on the bed it's like I'm taking a nap. Here I'm just taking a rest."

Snape smiled to himself at the logic. "I see." He waited until he was sure the teenager was asleep before stepping out of the sitting area. He had much to make up for, he and Harry needed to get to know each other as father and son. _Merlin, he had a son_. He knew he could never truly make up for the way he had treated the boy but he would try. As a small start, he called one of the Hogwarts elves to help him redecorate Harry's room.

**HP**

Harry stretched and opened his eyes lazily, feeling rested. He blinked. It was so strange to wake up and not need to find his glasses. _Wait, wake up?_ Harry flushed as he realized that he had actually fallen asleep. _Drat, I did take a nap_, he thought with a wince. He looked around and wondered where Snape was. His father. _Merlin_. How was he supposed to act now? What would his friends think? What would Sirius think?

He had a father! Snape, who had been a git to him for years, was his father. His mother had loved Snape, Harry could see that in the pensive. And she had left him to protect Harry. Even though he had no idea how he and Snape could form a relationship, he couldn't help but imagine that his mother was happy they had found each other at last.

Snape walked in and stopped when he saw Harry awake. "Ah, woke up from your...rest, I see." He smirked.

Harry's cheeks warmed. "Uh, yeah. Guess I needed the, uh, rest."

"I have to make an appearance in the Great Hall for dinner so that no one gets suspicious and to check on my Slytherins," Snape said cautiously. "I can leave early and come here so we could have dinner together. There is much we need to discuss."

Harry's eyes reflected his surprise but he nodded. "Uh, I'd like that, sir." He watched a little wistfully as Snape put on his cloak. "I wish I could go too, and at least see Ron and Hermione."

Snape pinned him with a dark stare. "Do not even think about leaving these quarters or I will have you in detention." He warned, the knowledge that Harry was in danger fully hitting him. Someone had tried to kill his son and woe betide whoever had dared to try.

Feeling like Snape had already reverted to his old self, Harry got defensive. "For how long?" He asked sarcastically.

"Until you are thirty!" Snape snapped before leaving, with Harry staring after in surprise.

Harry scowled and ventured into his room to get one of his books but stopped as soon as he stepped in. It had been decorated, for real this time. Gone was the Slytherin colored bed and instead his comforter was black and blue with several blue pillows. There was now dresser, a desk and chair, a bookshelf, and even a window put in showing the depths of the Great Lake. There was even a Quidditch poster of the Cannons on the wall above his bed! Harry grinned broadly as he explored his room. He couldn't believe Snape had done this for him. It was, well, to a boy who had lived in a cupboard for ten years it meant a lot. It meant that Snape was willing to try, that he cared that Harry was comfortable. Instantly he felt guilty for being rude when Snape had left. He should have just agreed that he wouldn't leave their quarters, he hadn't planned to anyway. After looking around his room, he wandered back to the sitting area where the pensive still sat. He wanted to see his mum again.

**HP**

Snape returned as soon as it was possible, feeling worried until he saw Harry sitting in the kitchen, working on his homework. The worry was replaced with relief when Harry looked up and offered him a tentative smile. "Hi."

Snape inclined his head. "Do my eyes deceive me or are you actually doing homework?"

"I don't want to fall completely behind," Harry said, looking down at his Charms book. "Um, I read through the latest chapter in my potions book but what about the practical work?"

"We can work here in my lab," Snape said evenly. "Speaking of your homework, make sure you leave it on the table when you are done."

Harry looked at him in confusion. "Why, sir?"

"So I can check it over," Snape said as if it should be obvious.

Harry gaped at him. "You're going to check my assignments? From _all_ my classes?"

"Yes and they better be up to standard," Snape said as he got out a pan. "Otherwise you will redo them to my satisfaction."

Harry looked at his Charms essay worriedly. Okay, his mind had been elsewhere so it could probably be a little more detailed. Actually, he was going to have to put in more work on all his assignments if Snape was going to be checking them over.

"As you know, there is a bookshelf in the sitting room, and you may borrow any books that will aid you for your assignments," Snape continued. "I have an adequate selection."

_Of course you do_, Harry though with some amusement. "Thank you, sir. Uh, do you want me to help make dinner?"

Snape raised an eyebrow as he cooked. "If you wish, you can start cutting up the vegetables. The spell is Metus, take your wand and slash it vertically."

Harry brightened at learning a new spell and worked to cut evenly, though most of them ended up looking rather mangled. Once the pasta was done they sat down to eat.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." Snape eyed him as he poured himself a cup of tea.

Harry rolled his eyes. "_May_ I ask you something?"

"You know, it would be very irritating for you if your were spelled to keep rolling." Snape said, hiding a smirk at Harry's alarmed expression. "And yes, you may ask me something."

"How did you and mum meet? I mean, was it on the train or in class?"

Snape took a sip of tea. "We knew each other before Hogwarts."

"Really? How?" Harry asked eagerly.

"We were neighbors," Snape said, thinking fondly of when he had first seen her. "She was doing magic, only she didn't know she was a witch. I was the one to tell her and tell her about Hogwarts."

"Was she excited?"

"Very," Snape nodded. "She wanted to know everything about the wizarding world. We became best friends."

"Did you ever meet her parents?" Harry asked. His aunt had never mentioned them.

"I did. They were both extremely kind and supportive of Lily's magic." Snape said with a brief smile. "The only one who wasn't supportive was her sister."

"Yeah, Aunt Petunia never talked about them or mum," Harry said quietly. "She never told me about magic. When I finally learned that I was a wizard, I accused her of knowing and not telling me. She said she had always known I would be a freak like mum."

Snape gripped his cup, feeling a rush of anger flow through him. "She was a horrible child and is obviously a horrible adult," He spat out. "She was always jealous of Lily. Your mother would try to get along with her but Petunia would just respond with cruel words." His face darkened. "You should never have been left there. I should have known..." He shook his head.

"You didn't know that I was your, you know, your son," Harry said awkwardly.

"I meant that I should have known you wouldn't have been coddled with someone like Petunia," Snape said with a sigh. Albus had been right, he had seen what he wanted to. The irony was that he had spent four years despising a boy based on thinking James was his father when Harry had been his all along!

Harry chuckled darkly at the thought of being coddled in that house. "Dudley is coddled. All of them hate me." He looked up. "I really never have to go there again?"

"Absolutely not," Snape confirmed. "Even if certain revelations had not been revealed, you would not have gone back. Now, your home is with me."

Harry couldn't help but smile a little at the word home. "I've never considered the Dursley's house as home. I've thought of Hogwarts as my home."

"I did at your age as well," Snape admitted. "I do now, actually. I have my parents home but I never go there. I also have a manor that I inherited through my mother's family but I only occasionally go there."

"Really?" Harry asked with interest.

"Perhaps during the holiday we can stay there for a few days," Snape said casually. He had only inherited the manor because he was the last Snape left after his grandparents had passed. They had ostracized his mother for marrying a muggle and ignored him as he was the result of their union but in the end they couldn't bear the thought of their manor not staying in the family.

"That would be brilliant," Harry said. "Is the manor where you and mum lived after you were married?"

"No," Snape said. "We most likely would have, eventually, but we first settled in a small cottage in Castle Combe. It was quite lovely, your mother loved it at first sight." The smile that had been forming faded as he remembered that it was also where he had ruined their relationship. In anger he had destroyed the cottage after Lily had died.

"So, you and mum must have been excited when you finally went to Hogwarts," Harry was eager to hear more about them. It was strange to think of his mother and Snape as kids. And he never really heard many stories about his mother.

"We were," Snape nodded. "We met some annoying children on the train who got into an argument with me about the House. Lily had us go to another compartment to get away from them."

Harry fiddled with his fork. "Uh, James and Sirius?" He guessed.

"Well deduced," Snape drawled. He studied Harry for a moment. "You are worried about Black's reaction?"

Harry nodded ruefully.

Snape loathed Black but although the thought of telling him he could never see Harry again was appealing, he couldn't hurt his son that way. Not when he had been hurt already so much in his young life. Not when he had so much to make up for. "He will be upset at the situation but I doubt it will change the way he feels about you," At least, it better not or he would curse the mutt.

"Hope so," Harry murmured. "So, were you disappointed when you and mum weren't put in the same House?"

"Very. I wanted to be in Slytherin, as my mother and grandparents had been and I had hoped Lily would be put there as well. She didn't care what House she was in as it was all new to her but she had hoped we would be put in the same House as well. When the hat sorted her into Gryffindor, she sat next to James looking rather unhappy. But I believe that was because she had been seated next to him," He smirked. "We stayed friends even though our House's were rivals and our housemates couldn't understand how we could be friends with each other."

"Yeah, you don't see many Slytherins and Gryffindors being friends with each other," Harry said. He frowned. "Or ever, actually."

"There are some," Snape said mildly. "But they are discreet in their friendships so to not be teased or bullied by their peers."

"Oh," Harry frowned. That wasn't right, anyone should be able to be friends with each other. Although he himself had to admit he would have likely been guilty of doing just that. Apparently, he had misconceptions about Slytherins, such as thinking all Slytherins were pure-bloods. "Did you start dating during Hogwarts?"

"No," Snape leaned back. "We had a falling out during our fifth year which damaged our friendship. It was my fault and I was persistent in apologizing to her. She accepted my apology but we stopped talking until our seventh year. When our friendship resumed, we were quiet about it. It seemed easier that way. After we graduated, your mother told me she loved me. I couldn't believe it, I had been in love with her for years but never dreamed that she could feel that way about me."

"Why not?" Harry asked curiously.

Snape gave a chuckle. "Lily was so beautiful and kind, smart and compassionate. She came from a happy home life, she was popular, she was good and I – I was the opposite. I came from a troubled home life, I wasn't well liked and I did have an interest in the dark arts. I saw it as a way to protect myself and anyone I cared about. She was sweet and funny and I was snarky and disagreeable."

"You couldn't have been that bad for her to fall in love with you," Harry pointed out with a grin.

"Lily could see the good in anyone," Snape said fondly. "She loved me for me and it was difficult for me to accept that love. I'd never really felt loved for myself before."

"Um, because of...your parents?" Harry asked hesitantly.

Snape tilted his head to the side. "Yes. I believe my mother loved me, as best as she knew how to but she didn't stand up for me when my father would scream at me and slap me. I thought that meant I wasn't worth standing up for. And my father hated anything to do with magic, which meant he hated me. I thought if I could become respected and powerful, he would see me more favorably. That is part of the reason I became a death eater. I wanted his approval despite the way he had treated me. However, he passed away not long after I joined. He had been drinking and got into a car accident. My mother had passed a couple of years earlier from a stroke."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Harry said softly. "I'm sorry you never were able to work things out with your parents, that they never saw how wrong they were to treat you the way they did."

"My father would never have cared about me or accepted me no matter what I did," Snape said. "I understand that now. And my mother... she had been beaten down by my father that she just didn't have much in her to fight for me or for herself. As I said, I believe she loved me the best she was able to."

"Sounds like my life," Harry said. "The Dursley's would never care about me no matter what. But when I was younger, I kept trying to get them to love me. Obviously I failed at it," He tired to joke.

Snape reached across the table and grasped Harry's hand. "They are worthless and they are the ones who failed," He said fiercely. "They should have loved you Harry, they should have treated you as a son. I know I," He sighed. "I know I have been cruel to you over the last four years, I was no better than your relatives." He held up his hand when Harry opened his mouth to protest. "It's true and you know it. I treated you deplorably for something you couldn't help. I will never stop regretting that, Harry." He squeezed Harry's hand. "I viewed you as the result of Lily's betrayal. I was wrong of course, wrong about so many things. But I promise you I will never hurt you like your relatives or treat you cruelly like I did before. I only hope that one day you can -"

"You're forgiven," Harry said, a small smile spreading at the shocked look on his father's face.

"You can't mean that," Snape huffed, letting go of his hand to cross his arms across his chest. "You can't forgive me that easily. I was horrible to you."

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "But you also protected me even though you thought I was the product of my mom's supposed betrayal," He pointed out. "I was poisoned and dying and while my Aunt denied the opportunity to help me, you brewed the antidote, even though you hated me. That's the difference. So yes, I forgive you."

"You forgive too easily," Snape managed to say, feeling touched and undeserving of his son's words. _So like Lily_, he thought. "I don't deserve it but I am thankful for it." He said finally. He cast a Tempus. "Would you care for a game of chess before bed?"

"Yeah!" Harry said eagerly. "Can you help me get better? I would love to give Ron a run for his money."

"I'll do my best."

****TBC:****


	10. Chapter 10

****Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.****

Dumbledore visited the infirmary, aware that Harry was due for another check–up. He warded the infirmary door so that no one could hear in or enter. He knew Severus would be bringing Harry in by floo.

"They aren't here yet," Poppy said as she arranged her vials cabinet. She glanced at the Headmaster. "It's been a few days since they finally accepted the truth. How are they doing?"

"Very well," Dumbledore said happily. "They have fallen into their roles of father and son quite easily."

"Never would have believed it," Poppy said with a smile, shaking her head.

"I had dinner with them last night," Dumbledore shared, his eyes twinkling. "Severus has been going over all of Harry's homework, which apparently is driving Harry crazy since he keeps having to redo it. When Harry said that, Severus replied, 'You'll thank me when you're older'." He chuckled. "He then told Harry to eat all of his vegetables and the boy just sighed and said, 'Let me guess, I'll thank you when I'm older'."

Poppy laughed.

"Harry has brought back the Severus I knew when he was married to Lily." Dumbledore said sadly. "Still our snarky professor but much more comfortable showing that he cares. Well, that he cares for Harry anyway."

"And Harry doesn't appear to hold grievance for how Severus treated him in the past?" Poppy asked carefully.

"No," Dumbledore said slowly. "However, Harry has always had a strong capacity for love and forgiveness. I suspect though, that in time as he grows more comfortable being Severus's son he may show signs of lingering resentment. When that time comes, they will have to deal with it."

"They've been through so much already," Poppy said, guilt in her voice. "I wish I -" Before she could finish, the Floo flared and a voice could be heard shouting at them.

**HP**

"Where is he? Where is Harry?" Sirius demanded as he shot out of the floo, Remus right behind him.

"Sirius, you shouldn't be here," Dumbledore said in exasperation. "Do you want to be caught and sent back to Azkaban?"

"I'm a prisoner either way!" Sirius snapped. "I've read the papers, it said Harry was sent to the Dursley's because he was sick and needed to recover. But I went there, as Snuffles, and he isn't there!"

"Sirius!" Remus groaned. "You shouldn't have gone there!"

"Harry was poisoned," Dumbledore said bluntly. "He is recovering and hidden in the castle until I can apprehend whoever tried to kill him."

"Poisoned?" Sirius paled. "I want to see him," He demanded. "I'm his godfather, it's my right!"

"Sirius, there are things you don't know -"

The floo flared again and Snape and Harry stepped out, shock covering their faces when they saw Sirius.

Sirius's face darkened. "What are you doing with that git, Harry?"

"Sirius! What are you doing here?" Harry asked, half happy and half nervous to see his godfather here.

"I've been worried about you, kiddo," Sirius said, scowling at Snape. "Why are you with him, Snivellus?"

Harry frowned. "Don't call him that."

"He can't help it, he has never matured beyond the age of eleven," Snape said coolly. Dismissing Black, he turned to Poppy. "He is here for his check-up."

"What is going on?" Sirius asked, clearly bewildered. "Why is Snape here?"

"Harry has been staying with Severus while he recovers and also for protection," Dumbledore said carefully.

Sirius stiffened. "Why wasn't I informed of this? Actually, why wasn't Harry sent to stay with me?"

"He needed someone who could protect him, not merely amuse him with the latest dog trick!" Snape snapped.

"I'll show you a dog trick you piece of -"

"Enough," Poppy said sternly. "I need to examine my patient."

Sirius's eyes widened as he watched Harry hop onto a cot. He had been so focused on Snape he hadn't taken a good look at his godson. He looked...but it couldn't be... "Harry, where are your glasses? And your hair is..."

Remus had been studying Harry, surprised that he couldn't see James in him anymore. "Did you cast a glamour on him, Albus?" He asked curiously.

"We took one off, actually," Poppy said as she read through the Diagnostic she had cast. "They will find out eventually," She said to Dumbledore, who was giving her a chastising look.

Sirius froze. "How did you find it?" He whispered.

Snape narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Sirius. "What do _you_ know about it, Black?"

Remus was looking between Sirius and Snape in confusion. "Wait, what is going on?"

"Well," Harry said, glancing at his father and receiving a nod. "We found out that -"

"How could you have found out?" Sirius burst out. "That charm I cast was complex and I was the only who Lily told -"

"Told what?" Remus asked impatiently.

"You knew?" Harry asked in horror. Sirius had known and not said anything? All this time?

"Will someone please explain what is going on?"

"Severus is Harry's biological father," Dumbledore answered bluntly.

"He's – what?" Remus's mouth dropped open.

"Harry is my son," Snape said, narrowed eyes on Sirius. "And I want to know how you knew about it, Black. And why you have kept silent about it?"

"Why?" Sirius barked a laugh. "Because you are a slimy, evil snake. A Death Eater! You don't deserve to be Harry's father, just like you didn't deserve Lily! James did!"

"How dare you!"

Poppy looked around as her vials and cupboard doors began rattling. She thought it was Sirius's magic acting out and was about to scold him when she noticed Harry's ashen face and realized the magic was his. "Harry." She said in alarm.

Harry didn't hear her. His felt angry, confused and hurt. And numb. Someone else besides Pomfrey had known all this time... someone who was supposed to care about him. He knew Sirius and Snape didn't get along but how could his godfather not have said anything? Especially knowing how Harry hated the Dursley's?

Poppy tried countering Harry's magic as the cots began moving but she couldn't. "Severus!"

Snape took his angry dark eyes off Black and onto her. "What?" He snapped.

"Harry," Poppy gestured.

Snape turned and look at his son in alarm. He ignored everyone else as he stepped gently towards him. "Harry," He said softly. "It is all right. Calm down."

"But he knew," Harry whispered, shaking with anger. "He could have said something, written to Dumbledore or Remus or you. He could have told me at the end of third year!"

"Harry, it was best you didn't know," Sirius defended himself. "He's Snape! You hate him!"

"Well, not anymore!" Harry responded heatedly. "I know him now! I – I needed him before. Even with how he used to treat me he would have been better than..." He trailed off and glared at Sirius. "You should have told me!"

"No one needs Snape," Sirius scoffed. "I know you dislike your relatives kiddo but even they are better than -"

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" Harry screamed. "They hate me! They locked me away, starved me and hit -" He stopped, stifling a sob. This was all too much.

"They hit you?" Sirius breathed out in shock.

"Oh Harry," Remus whispered, feeling pain for the boy he had come to care for.

"I don't want to talk about it with you," Harry said to Sirius, shaking his head as more things in the room began flying, almost hitting Harry.

Snape noticed and instantly stepped up to his son and placed his hands gently on his shoulders. "I need you to calm down. Breathe. Occlude your mind, it will help."

"I'm not good at it," Harry mumbled.

"You're making progress and you will get better," Snape said, his voice still soft and soothing.

Harry met his dad's worried eyes and nodded, working to focus on flying, the clouds and the feeling of freedom he always felt. He felt calmer and his magic settled. "Dad, can we go?" He asked in a small voice.

Snape froze for a moment. It was the first time Harry had called him Dad, though he wasn't sure if Harry even realized he had said it. It made him feel as if his heart would leap out of his chest, in a good way. "Of course," Snape said evenly. "Poppy, perhaps you send me your results of my son's diagnostic?"

Poppy nodded, her eyes softening as she watched Severus guide Harry into the floo. She turned to Sirius and put her hands on her hips. "All right, Mr. Black. It appears we both did wrong and kept the truth from Severus."

Sirius took his eyes off the floo, shocked to see Snape handle Harry so gently and stared at Poppy. "You knew too? How?"

"Lily told me during a check-up when she was pregnant," Poppy said. "She wanted it kept a secret until Severus," She glanced at Dumbledore.

"Until Severus realized that joining the death eaters was a mistake," Dumbledore finished. "Which he did."

"Sure he did," Sirius scoffed.

"Wait, so James and Lily... they weren't in love?" Remus asked, trying to understand. "They were pretending?"

"Jame loved her," Sirius protested. "And he loved Harry as his own."

"But the marriage was in name only," Poppy said. "Lily was honest with James about not being in love with him. She was worried for their child and James married her to protect her and Harry. He may have hoped she would change her mind but Lily was faithful to Severus. She loved him."

"Don't know why," Sirius muttered.

Remus rounded on his best friend. "You knew and didn't tell me? Didn't tell anyone? How could you?"

"Lily didn't want anyone to know!"

"You think she still would have felt that way after she and James died?" Remus asked incredulously. "Be honest with yourself Sirius."

"She didn't say anything either!" Sirius pointed at Poppy.

"And I will regret it for the rest of my life," Poppy said quietly. "I didn't know Severus had turned spy until recently and I had no idea the Harry's relatives were so horrible."

Sirius's face darkened. "Exactly what did they do to him? Because I'm going to go back over there and -"

"You will not," Dumbledore said firmly. "You will stay at Grimmauld Place."

"They hurt my godson!"

"I know that but you will not risk your freedom by going after them," Dumbledore warned. "I mean it Sirius."

"Fine, then I want to talk to Harry."

"I think he needs some time with his father right now," Poppy said.

Sirius shook his head. "I don't care that Snape knows now, he's always hated Harry."

"He doesn't anymore, even you could see it," Remus said softly.

"One thing I would like to know," Dumbledore said. "Did Lily know about the charms you put on Harry?"

Sirius looked uncomfortable. "Um, well, no. She didn't want to, she kept being stubborn in thinking she and Sniv, er Snape would get back together. But I thought, well, that it would be better if Harry resembled James a little."

"You shouldn't have done that," Poppy said sternly. "It was not your decision to make. If Lily didn't want it done, it shouldn't have been done."

Sirius scowled at her. He didn't think she had any reason to scold him when she had kept the truth of Harry's parentage quiet too.

"Don't look at me like that, young man," Poppy scolded. "At least I finally did tell the truth and believe me, I will forever regret keeping it a secret."

"I need to talk to Harry," Sirius said after a moment.

"No," Remus spoke up. "He's not ready to talk to you. Think about it Sirius, he finds out his father is someone different than he thought and he's been abused. He can only take so much!"

"How bad did they hurt him?" Sirius growled.

"It was bad," Poppy said. "And that's all I can tell you."

"I'm his godfather!"

"And Severus is his father!"

Sirius stared at Poppy and then Dumbledore for a moment before giving a growl and flooing back to his home.

Remus rubbed a hand over his face. "I better go and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. I would like to speak with Harry when he feels up to it. If you could let him know?"

"I will," Dumbledore nodded with a small smile before Remus flooed away.

**HP**

Harry sat slumped on the sofa, rubbing his temples. He could feel a headache coming on. He looked up when his father stood in front of him.

"Here, drink this," Snape said.

Harry glanced at the vial. "A Calming Draught?" He flushed. "I won't lose control – I didn't mean to, with my magic, I don't know why -"

"Harry, it's okay," Snape interrupted him. "Our magic is connected to our emotions and when you became very upset, it responded in kind."

"I thought it only happens to little kids," Harry said wearily.

"Not true. It can happen even to adults if they start to lose control of their emotions," Snape said. "For those who are able to Occlude, it can help greatly when they discover upsetting news."

"Upsetting news," Harry said as he stared at the vial. "First we find out that Madame Pomfrey knew all this time and now Sirius. Sirius! He knew you were a spy for Dumbledore." He downed the vial.

"Not to sound like I am defending the mutt, but I don't think he knew that I had changed sides when he landed himself in Azkaban," Snape said evenly. "However, he should of trusted that if Albus had me in the Order, that obviously I wasn't a Death Eater anymore. If nothing else, he could have talked to Albus to get his thoughts on the situation. Poppy too." He still was very disappointed in the medi-witch. He expected better of her although at least she was remorseful.

"Everything could have been so different," Harry murmured.

"Yes," Snape said with regret. So much time wasted. If only he hadn't held onto his anger maybe he would have seen the truth. He should have known Lily would never be unfaithful to him, she would never have hurt him that way. But he had latched onto his fury and bitterness, burying his love for her. And he had taken his anger out on his own son. It was unforgivable. "But we know the truth now. We have each other now."

Harry looked up at him with a small smile. It was an endearing comment and made Harry feel warm inside. Warm and safe.

**HP**

Later that evening, Harry looked up from his essay as his dad walked in holding a tea tray. He had already gotten ready for bed as he was in a deep green dressing gown and his hair was...clean. It lay smooth with a slight wave to it, like Harry's own now. He usually was asleep before Snape got ready for bed so he hadn't really noticed the difference before.

"What exactly are you gawking at?"

"Your hair!" Harry blurted out.

Snape looked confused before snorting slightly. "Ah, yes the greasy potions professor. I suppose none of you dunderheads ever thought that maybe I put a protectant on it? Working with potions for as long as I do, as often as I do can damage it." He set a cup of tea on Harry's desk, along with a biscuit.

"Everyone thought..."

"It's never bothered me what your little friends thought, and the look goes well with intimidating foolish students," Snape said casually as he sat in his sofa chair with his own cup of tea and a potions journal. "I'm surprised you're only just noticing."

Harry continued to stare at him, finding this more interesting than his difficult Transfiguration homework. Merlin, no one would believe him if he said that Snape's hair was normal...It probably _would_ ruin some of his dad's reputation if they were told Snape had smooth hair.

"Unless your homework is on the different textures of hair, you should stop staring and get back to your homework," Snape said a little exasperatedly.

"But this is fascinating," Harry said in a slightly teasing voice. "If my friends could see you now...Severus Snape, the feared potions instructor, with silky hair, drinking tea while reading in a dressing gown. Green, of course."

Snape's eyes widened. "I do not have silky hair and you will not mention this to anyone. No student will take me seriously if you do. It was bad enough when Longbottom's Boggart turned into me wearing a silly hat!"

Harry burst into laughter. "And a dress...and a purse," He gasped through his laughter.

Snape's lips curled. That had been annoying hear about from everyone, including his colleagues who had found the story quite amusing. He had been furious at first but then realized it was rather deserved, especially as he had taunted the boy right before Lupin had started his class. Not that he would admit that to anyone. He watched his son laugh and his lips quirked slightly. He cleared his throat. "Perhaps a loss of points would help you concentrate on your homework," He murmured thoughtfully. "Thirty? Fifty maybe?"

Harry sobered up immediately. "Getting back to work," He said quickly, turning back to his book with a sigh.

"What are you studying?"

"Vanishing Charms," Harry said sourly. "It's difficult. McGonagall sent me a snail to practice vanishing and nothing is happening." He made a face. "It's like when you vanished my potion except when you did it, it worked."

"Well, your potion _was_ a complete mess," Snape said mildly.

"It wasn't the only one," Harry protested.

"That doesn't excuse yours," Snape said. "Besides, it worked out didn't it? Otherwise you would have passed out in detention with Umbridge."

"True," Harry said, shuddering at the thought. He continued to practice.

After awhile Snape stood over his shoulder. "Still having trouble?"

"Yeah," Harry sighed. "I think it looks a bit paler though, don't you?"

"Not even a little."

Harry's face fell as Snape smirked before falling into teaching mode and guiding him through the exercise. Soon Harry had progressed enough to vanish the shell of the snail, which he was very pleased about.

"You'll get better with practice," Snape said, patting him on the shoulder. "This is one of the more complicated spells that will be on your O.W.L.'s."

"Yeah, not looking forward to those," Harry said. "Months away though." He said, brightening.

"Months that will fly by before you know it," Snape warned as he sent the empty tea cups to the kitchen with a wave of his wand. "You will start preparing now. In fact, -"

"Uh oh." Harry sighed. "You're using that voice."

"What voice?"

"The voice you use when you're about to assign homework," Harry said. He glanced up at his dad's amused face.

"See how well we are getting to know each other? You know I am about to assign you something, like keeping a folder of spells, charms and potions that you believe will be on the test, what you are having trouble with and need to review, quizzes with the answers you got wrong corrected, facts and theories that stand out, and notes to be reviewed." Snape hid a smile. "And I know you are about to whine in 3 -2 -1..."

"But that's like extra homework!" Harry exclaimed.

Snape shook his head. "Not really. It's merely keeping your studies organized and ready to review for your O.W.L.'s. You'll appreciate it when it is time for your tests and you have a proper study guide ready."

Harry was quiet for a moment. Usually it was just Hermione who got on him, and Ron, about studying. He knew Ron would get letters from his parents, reminding him to study or scolding him if they received a report that his grades weren't up to standard. But Harry had never received that, even Sirius had never asked about his studies. It felt...nice to have that now. "Thank you." He grinned a little at the surprised look on his dad's face. "I've never had a parent to care before."

Understanding flashed through Snape's eyes. "You do now," He said firmly. "Have you thought about career choices?"

"Well, I've thought about being an Auror," Harry said.

Snape froze for a moment. "Really?" He asked weakly. Of all the professions, his son just had to choose the one most dangerous.

"You don't think I would be good at it?"

"No, you likely would be. It is a hazardous position though." Snape said. "It takes a lot of work and studying. It is a three year apprenticeship."

Harry shrugged. "Still sounds interesting, I don't know what else I would do."

"There are other options," Snape said lightly. "You could, of course, go the way of Lockhart and bask in your fame."

"No thanks." Harry grimaced at the thought of being anything like Lockhart.

_How could I ever have thought him to be arrogant_? Snape wondered with shame. "Good, I wouldn't recommend that route either. You could be a teacher." He suggested with a small grin.

Harry considered that. "Maybe, if I could teach Defence."

"Professional Quidditch player?" Snape considered that that could be dangerous too, with all the crazy stunts the players did but at least he could be there in the stands, with his wand at the ready.

Harry brightened a little. "Yeah, I do love flying."

"There are many positions in the Ministry," Snape continued.

"Maybe if Fudge leaves," Harry mused. "I know Bill Weasley is a curse breaker at Gringotts. That could be interesting. Charlie Weasley works with dragons, but after facing that dragon last year and Norbert my first year..."

"Who is Norbert?"

"The baby dragon Hagrid had, I got to watch it hatch and everything," Harry said. _Oops_, he thought as his dad's face darkened.

"And why were you, a first year, around a baby dragon which are known to be dangerous and unpredictable?" Snape asked sternly.

"I figured you knew...we were helping Hagrid. We convinced him he couldn't keep Norbert and arranged for him to be sent to Charlie Weasley."

Snape thought back and vaguely remembered Malfoy getting caught out after curfew and losing points for Slytherin. "Did you lure Malfoy out to get him in trouble?" He asked suspiciously.

"No," Harry said, a little insulted. "That nosy little ferret had been following us hoping to get _us_ in trouble."

"Ah," Snape said with some amusement. He then frowned. "It was extremely unsafe to be around that dragon...I wish, if I had known," He paused, thinking of all the times Harry had been in danger and obviously there were more times than he knew about. If he had known Harry was his son, he would have kept on top of everything, or at least would have tried to.

"Let me guess, detention for a month?" Harry teased. "What would you have done, if we had known the truth about us?" He was curious, the only "parental" punishments he had known in his life had been starvation, being locked up and getting hit.

"Assigned you an essay on the dangers of dragons and grounded you for a week," Snape responded.

Harry blinked. "That's...fair, actually."

"I'm happy you think so," Snape said with some amusement. "Now that we do know that we are father and son, you will know what to expect if you do something foolish."

Harry packed up his homework and yawned. "Me? Foolish?"

Snape scoffed. "Save the innocent act for the other adults in your life. You're a magnet for trouble and one thing I plan to teach you is not to rush headfirst into danger without thought."

"Hey, trouble just finds me," Harry complained. "And I do give it thought, sometimes." He admitted. "Usually it ended up being up to me and I had to just act. Like with Quirrell and the Basilisk."

"You should never have been in those situations," Snape said darkly.

"I just wanted to help," Harry said quietly.

"You can help by getting an adult the next time a risky situation arises," Snape said. "You can always come to me. Always."

Harry worked a little longer on his homework but his mind was filled with a new worry. "Do you think my friends will take the news well?" He asked suddenly.

Snape glanced over. "I imagine they will be quite shocked but they have been good friends to you over the years, correct?"

Harry nodded.

"Then they will keep doing so," Snape said. "Even if Weasley is usually a dunderhead."

"No, he's not," Harry said, defending his friend. He looked at Snape thoughtfully. "So you don't think Hermione is a dunderhead?"

"She's a know -it - all," Snape said. "At least she appears to have a level head on her shoulders."

"Yeah, she's brilliant," Harry said with a small smile. "I don't know where I'd be without her."

Snape raised an eyebrow, a knowing look in his eye that Harry didn't catch. "I see," He murmured. He caught Harry yawning again. "You best turn in for the evening. It's been quite the day."

Harry nodded in agreement as he gathered his books. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Harry."

**HP**

The next morning, Snape was waiting for the Headmaster in his office. He wanted to know if there had been any progress on finding the person who had poisoned Harry.

"Severus," Dumbledore began tiredly as he entered.

"Where have you been? Minerva said you had business to attend to," Snape said.

"I went to see Sirius," Dumbledore sighed. "Remus contacted me that he was having trouble convincing him not to go after the Dursley's or come here to talk to Harry. I hoped I would be able to talk some sense into him."

"And were you able to keep the mutt on his leash?" Snape asked sarcastically.

"Eventually. I also got him to tell me more about what he knew about Harry. Severus..."

Snape narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"Do you have the ingredients to make a Amissa Recuperare Potion?"

"Yes, of course," Severus said slowly. That was a complex memory retrieving potion that he had his NEWT students make. "May I inquire as to why?"

"I need you to promise me that you won't get upset," Dumbledore said slowly.

Snape stiffened. "What is it?"

"Before Lily and James were attacked, you ran into Sirius in Hogsmeade. He let it slip about Lily still loving you and Harry being yours."

Snape froze. "I beg your pardon? I have no memory of seeing Black after Lily left me, let alone speaking to him."

Dumbledore gazed at him with sympathy. "Sirius obliviated you."

Snape shot to his feet. "He did what?! How dare he... that spell is dangerous! What if he had damaged my mind? And if I had known, everything would have been better if I had known. Maybe Lily would still be alive and Harry," He gritted his teeth. "Harry would never have suffered the abuse he has. How dare that mutt!" He stalked to the floo, a look of determination on his face. Before he could grab the floo powder, he stumbled as his feet were stuck to the floor. "Albus!"

"You are not going to face Sirius right now," Dumbledore said firmly. "All that will happen is a fight."

"It won't be a long one," Severus hissed, thinking of all the curses he knew.

"Severus, get a hold of yourself," Dumbledore commanded. "Sirius made some mistakes but he believed he was doing the right thing."

"Obliviating me? Keeping my son from me?" Snape seethed.

"I'm certainly not condoning it, Severus," Dumbledore said mildly. "I'm simply saying in his mind, he thought he was doing right. He had no idea of the abuse Harry was receiving at the Dursley's. He knew Harry wasn't happy there but he didn't know he was truly being hurt."

"Black just wanted to keep pretending that his best mate was Harry's father," Snape said bitterly. "He filled Harry's mind with stories of how in love he and Lily were."

Dumbledore sighed. "He wanted to give Harry happy memories of them. James wasn't his father but he obviously loved the boy and Severus, he did die trying to protect both him and Lily."

"I wonder if he still would have if he had known that I was Harry's father," Snape said snidly.

Dumbledore gave him a frown. "I'm sure he would have. Sirius still loves Harry and he's always known you were his father." He released Snape from the spell he had cast to keep him from going after Black.

Snape slumped back down in the chair. "Why did Lily confide in him? Did he tell you?"

"Yes," Dumbledore said. "She didn't intend to, Sirius had seen two of you holding hands once and suspected that you were together. When he found out from James that she was pregnant and alone, he confronted her about it and she told him the truth. He...encouraged her to take James's offer of marriage."

"I just bet he did," Snape muttered. "Let me take a wild guess, he hoped she would forget about me and fall hopelessly in love with James."

"Something like that," Dumbledore admitted. He cleared his throat. "He is still hoping to talk with Harry."

"One can always have hope."

"Severus -"

"Black's feelings are the least of my concern," Snape interrupted. "Harry is the one I am worried about. He wants to tell his friends but is nervous about their reaction."

"Although I would trust Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger's to be discreet, there is still the risk of word getting out that you are Harry's father."

"And you are worried about my position as a spy."

"Perhaps it is time to rethink your position," Dumbledore said. "I believe Harry needs a father more than we need a spy."

Almost in irony, Snape's mark began to burn. "He's calling," He gasped out, clutching his arm.

**TBC:**


	11. Chapter 11

****Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.****

****A/N: Hope you enjoy! Also, got another HP story started called Love Makes a Family. First chapter is up now! ****

Severus clenched his teeth against the pain of the Dark Mark calling.

"You know it will be about where Harry is," Dumbledore warned as he stood up.

"I know what to say. He will still be angry," Snape steadied himself. He paused. "Harry, he might be feeling pain in his scar." He said worriedly.

"I will go to him right now," Dumbledore assured him. "Be careful Severus and consider this the last time you will have to go. After this, I am reliving you of your duties. Your son comes first."

Snape looked at him, gratefulness in his eyes before he summoned his Death Eaters robes and mask and left the room, occluding his mind and preparing for whatever may happen.

**HP**

Harry's scar was burning and he was about to throw down the floo powder to find his father when the floo flared to life, surprising him.

"Gah!" He jumped back.

Dumbledore looked at him knowingly. "Going somewhere?"

"Sir, where's my dad? My scar is hurting...Voldemort's angry!"

"Relax Harry, your father left for his meeting. I promised him I would check on you, he was worried about you."

"He was?" Harry started to smile but then shook his head. "Wait, he went? What if Voldemort hurts him or worse?" He looked pleadingly at the Headmaster. "I can't lose him now."

Dumbledore put his hand on Harry's shoulder and led him to the sofa. "Severus knows how to take care of himself. Also, this will be his last time pretending to be a Death Eater."

Harry gave a shaky breath. "It will be?"

Dumbledore gave him a wink. "He has a more important duty to attend to now, don't you think?"

Harry felt immensely relieved and grinned slowly. "Yeah, I guess I am a full time job huh?"

"Yes," Dumbledore agreed with a twinkle in his eye.

**HP**

Snape apparated to the Lestrange home and walked in with confidence he did not feel. He shut everything he had learned about Harry away, only keeping the hatred he felt for James that he had transferred to the boy. He entered the main room, where other's were gathered and Voldemort sat looking like a king. Lucius and Bellatrix stood by his side.

Two more Death Eaters hurried in minutes after Severus.

"Crabbe, Goyle, you are late," Voldemort said in disapproval. "Is there something more important than answering my summons?"

"No, my lord, of course not," Crabbe said nervously.

"Nothing is more important," Goyle added. "There was a dinner party we were at with our wives and it took a moment to get away."

"A dinner party," Voldemort said slowly. "With your wives...how quaint. And how disappointing. Crucio!"

Severus watched with an impassive face as the two been writhed in pain on the floor.

Voldemort lifted the curse, looking bored. "Perhaps you will do better to please next time, hmm?" He turned to Severus. "Ahh, my faithful Severus. Please step forward."

Severus took a few steps before bowing respectfully. "My lord," He said quietly.

"Interesting things happening at Hogwarts," Voldemort said, staring at him. "Harry Potter poisoned, whisked away to his relatives. Yet, he is not there at his relatives is he? I have spies keeping an eye on his house and even though they can not get too close, they were able to tell me that no sign of the brat has been seen. Although, a great big dog was seen sniffing around the place. Who could that have been, I wonder?"

Peter Pettigrew gave a crazy giggle. "Sirius Black!"

Voldemort barely moved his wand and Pettigrew was on the floor, screaming in pain. "Did I say you could speak? Have I been too easy on my followers?" He wondered out loud. "Where is the respect?"

"Forgive me, I'm sorry," Pettigrew panted after the curse was lifted.

Voldemort turned his red eyes to Severus. "Feel like sharing what you know?" He asked sarcastically.

Severus gave a respectful nod. "Of course Master, I apologize. I have been assisting with the boy's recovery from being poisoned."

"So it is true. Someone actually did poison Potter? The boy _I_ want to kill?" Voldemort hissed. "Who was it? Who would dare take the right to kill him _that is mine_ away from me?"

"I do not know," Severus said smoothly. "Dumbledore is looking into it. He is of the belief that you are behind it."

"Such an old fool," Voldemort scoffed. "As if poison would be enough for boy. When he dies, it will be slowly and painfully."

Severus gave an approving nod, even though inside everything tightened. The monster would not hurt his son.

"And how is the boy faring?" Voldemort asked causally.

"He is recovering," Snape answered. "The story for the students is that he is still sick and with his relatives recovering. However, he is still in the castle."

"Where exactly?"

Severus hesitated. "The old codger is keeping that to himself. My first guess would be with his Head of House but I also get the feeling he is in a secret room in the castle."

Voldemort tapped his fingers on his armchair. "Not with his godfather then?"

"No, Dumbledore does not think Black is exactly sane," Snape sneered. "He wouldn't trust the mutt with his precious golden boy."

"Hmm," Voldemort gazed at his followers. "So who here has any idea of who poisoned Potter? So many of your children are at the school, surely one of you have heard something."

Several feet shuffled yet no one said anything. The air was thick with tension and nerves.

"Come now," Voldemort said sweetly. "Someone must have an idea. Especially as it was such a sinister potion."

Snape hid his surprise. He knew what poison had been used?

"I can feel your guilt," Voldemort whispered. He narrowed his eyes on one death eater in particular. "Margret Anderson, your son is a seventh year is he not?"

Margret paled. "Yes Master, he is."

"And he is quite proficient in potions isn't he?" Voldemort glanced at Snape who nodded in affirmation. "Was it your idea, my dear? Or his?"

"My lord, he – he is upset about his father's death," Margret whispered. "I – I told him not to do anything."

"Yes, your husband was standing near Potter when he managed to escape with the other boy's body," Voldemort said in a seething voice. "I killed him for not trying harder to stop him."

Margret nodded. "He failed you master, I understand that."

"I killed him," Voldemort repeated and smirked. "Is your son planning revenge on me as well?"

"No -no," Margret shook her head frantically. "He blames Potter. Potter was supposed to die that night. But he wouldn't...I told him not to do anything!"

"My little spies on Potter's relatives home tell me that Dumbledore visited there, wanting the aunts blood. Not many antidotes require the blood of a relative. However, apparently she was very angry and loud when she refused," Voldemort looked gleeful for a moment. "Apparently our hero is not very liked in that house. What a shame."

Laughter spread through the room, Snape included though inside he felt sick. This was not good. Not good at all.

"And yet the boy lives so someone donated their blood for the brat," Voldemort continued, his voice turning hard. "So who in that castle saved him?"

"Master," Bellatrix said sweetly. "Shouldn't Severus know if he has been helping with Potter's recovery?"

Voldemort gave Bellatrix a smile that had her simpering. "Yes my dear Bella. Severus? What do you have to say to that?"

"I was not called until the antidote had been given," Snape lied. "I was asked to brew potions to help him continue to recover and make sure the potion was out of his system. I assumed his aunt had given her blood, apparently I was mistaken."

"I would think the Headmaster would trust you enough to tell you," Lucius drawled. "Maybe you are not doing a very good job as a spy after all."

Snape merely raised an eyebrow at Lucius before turning to Voldemort. "I apologize for not knowing any of this information. I will do my best to find out who donated the blood."

Voldemort stood up. "I can't help but remember whispers about you caring for the boy's Mudblood mother," He said with a fake smile. "it made me not fully trust you until I heard she had married your nemesis."

"I knew her in school," Snape said smoothly. "I admit I did fancy her a bit but that was more about Potter senior. I thought how delicious it would be to get the girl he wanted, not that I could ever be serious about her. Her blood wasn't pure." It disgusted him to talk this way about Lily but he had no choice.

"Are you sure, Severus?" Voldemort whispered, stepping closer to him. "Perhaps you did get the best revenge after all, impregnating Potter's wife."

Gasps could be heard from everyone.

"That brat is not mine!" Snape spat out.

"Let's see, shall we?" Voldemort met Snape's eyes and attacked, diving into his thoughts and memories ruthlessly.

Snape fell to his knees as the dark lord attacked his mind, searching for memories of Lily. Despite the pain, Snape brought forth his memories of disgust at Lily marrying James and his old hate towards Potter. How he wanted to hex the boy when he was so rude during their potions class. Using his skills, he altered the memory of him telling Dumbledore no when asked to view the pensive. Instead what Voldemort saw was Snape trying to refuse to make potions for the boy, insisting he had too much of his own work to do.

Voldemort pulled out of Snape's mind and gazed at him thoughtfully.

Snape panted from the intensity yet made himself look up into Voldemort's eyes.

"Master?" Bellatrix asked eagerly, hoping to get to watch Snape be punished. She didn't trust anyone who didn't go to Azkaban for their master like she did.

"It's not Severus," Voldemort said, running his hand through Snape's hair. "Rise, my friend."

Snape stood up, slightly shaky.

"However, I am not pleased that you do not know who donated to Potter's antidote," Voldemort said with a sad sigh. "You need to do better. I expect the next time I summon you, you will have the answers I seek."

"Yes, my lord," Snape bowed his head.

Voldemort turned to Margret. "As for you, I want you to request your son home and bring him to me. I'm afraid he needs to be set straight on a few things."

Margret seemed to grow even paler. "Please master, he's all I have. He didn't mean any disrespect to you," She said in sob. "He will be a great follower to you!"

"We'll see," Voldemort said dismissively. "You have a week to bring him to me otherwise I will have him killed in school. And my dear, if you try to betray me I will kill you slowly. But not before I kill your son in front of you. Do you understand?"

Margret nodded shakily, looking like she was about to collapse. "Yes master."

"You are all dismissed for now," Voldemort said. "Oh, Severus?" He called before Snape left the room.

Snape turned back to the monster, who was now glaring at him.

"You had better not fail me again. I rely on you knowing what that old fool is up to with Potter." Voldemort drew his wand out and cast several painful hexes towards the potions professor.

Snape collapsed, occluding his mind to the pain. After it was over, he thanked Voldemort for his kindness and limped out of the room.

****HP****

Harry bit his lip, deciding which player to move. He had been playing the Headmaster and had a feeling he was about to lose. Not that he had expected to win but to lose so soon after starting the game was embarrassing.

Dumbledore sat back in his seat, looking amused.

The floo flared and Snape stumbled out, collapsing on the floor.

"Dad!"

"Stand back Harry, let me help him," Dumbledore instructed as he waved his wand over Snape. He sent a Patronus for Poppy and summoned a vial. "Take this Severus, it will stop the worst of the pain. Poppy will take care of the rest."

"Rick Anderson," Snape managed to say. "He poisoned Harry. His mother is to remove him...take him to the dark lord..."

Dumbledore's face grew serious. "Thank you Severus. I will have him apprehended today. Was there anything else?"

"Can't you see he's hurt?" Harry demanded. "He can't answer -"

"Harry," Snape coughed and looked back at Dumbledore. "He knows what poison was used and that Petunia didn't donate blood, he has spies watching the house. He knows Black went there and that Harry is not there."

"That we figured he would know," Dumbledore said calmly. "You told him you believed he was being kept hidden in the castle?"

Snape nodded, starting to feel dizzy. "He wasn't happy. He wants to know who donated the blood."

Dumbledore chuckled, patting Snape's hand as Poppy came through the floo. "I think he will know the answer very soon. Thank you, my boy."

"Move, Albus," Poppy said in irritation as she began running tests. "I need him moved to the infirmary."

"I'm going too," Harry said in determination.

"As long as you stay out of the way," Poppy said as she hovered Snape.

**HP**

"Dad, please be okay!" Harry struggled against the Headmaster's hold, wanting to get closer to his dad as Pomfrey lowered his body onto a bed. There was a gasp behind him but Harry didn't hear it.

"Harry, you must let Madame Pomfrey work," Dumbledore said, sighing as he realized that the infirmary had not been empty. The door slammed and he knew that soon the whole school would be talking.

Harry paced as Pomfrey worked on his dad. "What did Voldemort do to him?" He asked Dumbledore, who was standing near him.

"He cast several curses on him at once," Dumbledore answered. "Nothing that can't be healed, he knew Severus would come back here to be treated. He still believes that your father is a loyal death eater."

"He got too close to the truth," Harry whispered.

"Yes," Dumbledore said solemnly. "It is all right. Severus won't attend another meeting."

"So what will we tell people?" Harry asked worriedly.

"The truth. Partially," Dumbledore amended. "Severus spied for the light and for Lily's protection, kept it from her. She in turn got nervous for you and James offered to marry her and pretend to be your father. The truth came out during your tests after you were poisoned."

"Okay," Harry said, again wondering what his housemates would think. "So, Rick Anderson. He's...isn't he a seventh year Ravenclaw? Why did he try to kill me?"

"I don't know but the important thing is for the Aurors to get him before Voldemort does."

"I would think Voldemort would want to congratulate him," Harry said sourly.

"Harry, Voldemort wants to be the one to kill you," Dumbledore said seriously. "He won't be happy that someone else tried. I would be shocked if Mr. Anderson acted on Voldemort orders."

Still wondering why the seventh year wanted to kill him, Harry turned his attention back to his dad. He was relieved to see Snape looked much better and not as pale.

"He will sleep for a couple of hours at least," Poppy announced. "Honestly Albus, he should not be going to those meetings. I thought his injuries after Voldemort's return was bad but these were deadly."

"This was his last meeting," Dumbledore told her and Poppy gave him a smile. "If you'll excuse me, I need to call in the Aurors to apprehend Mr. Anderson. He was the one who poisoned Harry." He explained to Poppy's confused expression.

"Well, at least that is sorted out," Poppy said with a relieved sigh. "Now you'll be able to return to the Tower." She said brightly to Harry.

Harry frowned as Pomfrey went into her office. He did miss the Tower but... he didn't want to leave Snape's quarters. They were still getting to know each other as father and son. What if Harry moved out and Snape forgot that he wanted to get to know him? What if he forgot that he didn't hate him anymore? Feeling unsettled, Harry sat next to his father and waited for him to wake up.

**HP**

Snape opened his eyes, blinking a few times. Memories of the hexes Voldemort cast came back and he gently moved his arms and legs, relieved that nothing hurt. Licking his dry lips, he lifted his head to ask Poppy for some water. Instead he found worried emerald green eyes staring at him. "Harry?"

"Are you feeling better? Should I get Madame Pomfrey?"

Snape coughed and held up a hand. "I'm fine Harry but I could use some water."

Harry poured a cup from the pitcher on the counter and handed it to him.

Snape drank thirstily and handed Harry the empty cup. "That's better, thank you." He noticed the chair next to his cot. "Have you been sitting with me?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Snape was touched, no one did that sort of thing for him. "I'm okay," He said softly.

Harry gave a timid smile. "The, uh, Aurors took Anderson away. I still don't know why he wanted to kill me. Dumbledore doesn't think Vold -er you-know-who would have told him to."

"Professor Dumbledore is correct, Anderson acted on his own."

"Why?"

Snape hesitated. "When you escaped the graveyard, apparently Anderson's father was close to catching you and when he didn't, Voldemort took his frustration out on him."

Harry's heart sank. "He killed him, you mean," He said softly. He probably shouldn't feel bad, the man had been one of the ones watching his torture and trying to kill him but...

"Do not even think of feeling guilty," Snape warned him, knowing instantly where his son's thoughts were going. "Anderson Sr. made his choices in life and suffered the consequences of them just as his son will. The choices they made are not your fault."

"I know," Harry said awkwardly. He wondered if he should bring up going to the Tower. Maybe Snape didn't want him in his quarters...

"At least you are safe, well, from Anderson anyway," Snape said with a wry smile.

"You mean Vold, um, you-know-who didn't want to call a truce, shake hands and be best friends with me?" Harry asked with a cheeky grin.

Snape tried to give him a disapproving look but was aware it wasn't very effective by the way his son's grin grew wider.

"Or challenge me to a game of Exploding Snap while sharing a box of Bertie Bots Every Flavour Beans?" Harry continued, chuckling when Snape rolled his eyes.

"Hilarious, Harry."

****TBC:****


	12. Chapter 12

****Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.****

Hermione and Ron were studying in the library with Neville and Lavender and Luna when Justin Finch-Fletchley ran in, panting. He stopped at the table his fellow housemates were at. "You won't believe what I saw! What I heard!"

"What is it, Justin?" Hannah Abbott asked.

"Snape was brought into the infirmary and he looked practically dead!" Justin whispered so loudly that everyone around heard.

Several students gasped.

"Hey, does that mean we don't have to finish our potions essay?" Ron asked eagerly.

Ernie Macmillan perked up. "That would be brilliant!"

"No it wouldn't," Hermione scolded. "If the professor is that hurt, how can you act happy about it?"

"Uh, cause it's Snape?" Ron suggested and Lavender Brown nodded in agreement.

"So if he dies, you'll be happy?" Hermione looked at him in disgust. Snape might not be the nicest teacher and she hated how he treated Harry but he was in the Order. She grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him closer so no one else could hear her. "He spies for the Order, what if he got hurt doing so?"

"Oh," Ron said, growing a little more solemn. "Forgot about that."

"That's not the big news!" Justin exclaimed. "I saw Harry Potter in there too! And he referred to Snape as his dad!"

There was silence for a moment before everyone began talking at once while Madam Pince tried to quiet everyone down.

**HP**

"So everyone knows?" Harry asked in dismay.

"They know you called Severus dad and were worried about him," Dumbledore said. "Justin Finch-Fletchy was in the infirmary when we arrived. I didn't see him until it was too late and Poppy had thought he had already left. He had been treated for a spell gone wrong, he accidentally vanished his thumb." He chuckled.

"Yes, this is all amusing," Snape huffed.

"The truth was going to come out anyway," Dumbledore said, clearly unconcerned.

"Yes, at our discretion. Not as silly gossip." Snape said. He watched Harry stare blankly at the floor. "Are you all right, Harry? Did you not want people to know yet?"

"I don't mind them knowing," Harry said quickly. "I just had wanted to tell Ron and Hermione myself."

"Understandable," Snape paused. "Would you like to have them come here so you can speak with them?"

"Or you can speak with them when you return to the Tower, which you can do now," Dumbledore offered.

Snape froze. He hadn't thought about Harry returning to the Tower. It hadn't been enough time! He wasn't ready to only see his son during class. "I believe it would be better to wait and see how the student body reacts to the news," He said stiffly. "In case anyone else wants to pick up where Anderson left off." Was it imagination or did Harry look relieved? He had feared the boy would protest, wanting to be living with his friends.

"I see," Dumbledore said slowly, a knowing look coming over his face. "You are right Severus, that would be best. Plus, you still need to continue with Occlumency lessons."

"Yes, exactly," Snape agreed.

"That's fine with me," Harry said, hoping he hid his relief. "If Ron and Hermione could come here, that would be great."

"I'll escort them myself," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

**HP**

"Harry!" Ron and Hermione cried out as they entered Snape's quarters.

"You look good, are you all right?" Hermione asked anxiously, looking him over before hugging him. "We've been so worried! Have you been keeping up with your studies? You've filled out, are you eating better? Are -"

"Hermione!" Harry laughed. "One question at a time."

Hermione blushed and shrugged. "We've been worried."

"I know. I'm fine, honest."

"Why are you here in Snape's quarters?" Ron asked, looking around uneasily. He kept expecting the overgrown bat to jump out and give them all detention. "Why did Dumbledore put you here?"

"Um, protection," Harry said, clearing his throat. "No one would think to look for me here, you know?"

"Oh, that's true," Ron said, relaxing. He then narrowed his eyes at his friend.

"Plus I'm learning Occlumency and my dad's been teaching me."

Hermione and Ron were silent, staring at him. Harry cleared his throat, shifting slightly from foot to foot. "Occlumency is -"

"An advanced form of mind magic," Hermione spoke up.

Harry gave her an admiring look, not that he should be surprised that she knew that. "Exactly. My scar gives me a connection with Voldemort," Harry explained. "I need to learn how to block him so he can't mess with my mind."

"Harry, why did you call Snape your dad?" Ron asked in a strange voice. "There are rumors but, they're just rumors right? But, why do you look different? Where are your glasses?"

"Maybe we should sit down," Harry said.

"Just say it isn't true," Ron said.

"Ron, stop," Hermione said softly. She gazed at Harry in concern. "Can you tell what happened? Why do you think he is your dad?"

"I don't think, I know it," Harry said, sitting in the sofa chair. "There's a pensive that holds the memory of my mum telling someone. She and Snape were married after they graduated but they mostly kept it a secret. Dumbledore knew, and Madame Pomfrey. My mum confided in her when she went in for a check-up during her pregnancy."

"Merlin," Hermione sank into the sofa. "So, what about, er James?"

Harry had received permission to tell them the truth, even though everyone else would be hearing a slightly different story. "My dad didn't realize what Voldemort truly stood for, he thought if he joined he would be able to protect my mum from those who would want to hurt muggle-borns."

"He didn't realize he was joining the ones who would hurt her," Hermione guessed.

Harry nodded. "He thought it was a group about power and respect, a place to belong. He didn't know how crazy Voldemort really was, apparently a lot of those who joined didn't know what they were getting into."

"But your mum, she must have been afraid," Hermione said slowly. "Especially if she was pregnant with you at the time!" She realized.

"Yeah, she never told my dad. She wanted to wait until he realized what a mistake joining Voldemort was." Harry explained. "She ended the marriage and then one day ran into James Potter. She didn't tell him she had been married to Snape, just that she had been married and was pregnant. He offered to marry her, a marriage in name only to protect her and me. She was afraid some of the death eater were already suspicious of her Snape being together so she agreed."

"Oh wow," Hermione breathed. "And she never got the chance to tell your dad."

"Merlin, stop referring to that git as your dad!" Ron exploded. He narrowed his eyes at Harry. "There is no way that git is your father. You're the boy-who-lived and he's a death eater!"

"He's a spy for the Order!" Harry said angrily, standing up.

"So he says!" Ron shot back. "He's been a jerk to you since the day you arrived here."

"Gee, has he?" Harry asked sarcastically. "I never noticed. He didn't know I was his son! He thought my mum had left him and gone immediately to James! He thought she had betrayed him and I reminded him of that!"

"So that makes it okay?" Ron challenged.

"No, but he's apologized!" Harry yelled. "He's been really good to me since we found out. It was a shock for him to learn that my mum never stopped loving him!"

"She probably did," Ron said snidely. "She probably did fall in love with James. How do you know for sure that you are not his son?"

"Because you git," Harry said through gritted teeth. "My mum told not only Madame Pomfrey but Sirius too! They both knew this whole time! And Dumbledore was at their wedding, though he never knew whose son I really was. Plus, look at me! Do I look like James?"

"Was it some sort of charm to make you look like James?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Geez Hermione, shut up!" Ron burst out. "You're talking about this thing like it's normal or something!" He paled when Harry got right in his face, fury in his eyes.

"Don't talk to her like that again," Harry warned. "Ever."

Ron back up. "Sorry, Hermione," He muttered. "But come on Harry, this is mad! You can't want Snape as your dad!"

Hermione stood up and got in between them. "Ronald, first of all whether Harry wants it or not, Professor Snape is his father. How would you like it if I didn't like your dad and told you that you shouldn't either? And second of all," She continued before Ron could say anything. "And second of all, are you even listening to Harry? Have you even looked at him? He's happy! Remember how he looked in the infirmary? And I don't mean the bruises, his eyes were so sad." She glanced at Harry. "You just seemed so alone, even with us there. I don't see that now."

Ron looked at Harry and then looked away. "It's Snape," He stressed. "You don't have to acknowledge him as your dad, not after how he has treated you."

"Can't change the past Ron," Harry said. "If he had known...if someone had spoken up..."

"I can't believe Sirius and Madame Pomfrey both knew and didn't say anything," Hermione said with a frown.

Ron gave a strangled laugh. "It's because they knew Harry was better off without Snape!"

Hermione spun around on him. "I am this close," She hissed. "To punching you in the nose the way I did Malfoy third year. Have you forgotten that the Dursley's starved Harry? Locked him up? _Hit_ him?"

Ron blanched and shut his eyes. "Merlin...sorry Harry. I just..." He sighed and sank onto the sofa.

"I know it's a shock," Harry said quietly, giving Hermione a grateful look. "But the fact is he is my dad and for the first time in my life, I have a real family. And he _wants_ to be a family." He gave a chuckle. "Do you think he would let you come to his personal quarters if he didn't? He's trying."

"So he's going to be all nice and everything?" Ron asked hopefully.

Harry burst out laughing. "No way! He's still Professor Snape, Head of Slytherin. He's still strict and all, he's just, well, he's not alone anymore either."

Hermione felt her eyes tear up and quickly looked down, not wanting them to see her cry.

"I can't get my head around it," Ron said with a sigh. "It would have been brilliant if Sirius was your father, don't you think?"

Harry's face darkened. "I'm not speaking to him right now," He admitted.

"So you're mad at Pomfrey too?" Ron raised an eyebrow.

"She finally told us the truth and she feels horrible about not saying anything all these years," Harry countered. "Sirius, he knew how much I hated the Dursley's. I didn't tell him about the abuse but he knew they hated me. He's also the one who charmed my eyes to be bad like James and my hair to be messy like his. He thought James and my mum should have been together all along and made up stories to me about how in love they were. And he didn't seem sorry about it, just sorry that they truth came out!"

**HP**

"So did they find who poisoned you?" Ron asked.

"Rick Anderson, seventh year Ravenclaw," Harry answered. "The Aurors already took him. He wanted revenge, his dad was killed by Voldemort before he was able to stop me from using the Portkey to get away with Cedric's body."

Hermione reached out and gave his hand a squeeze. "Not your fault," She said firmly yet gently.

"Voldemort was angry, his mother was ordered to bring him to him," Harry said.

"His mother would have?" Ron asked, horrified.

"I don't know," Harry said. "I guess, otherwise Voldemort would kill her and get to him anyway. No one else is allowed to kill me, just Voldemort." Harry said with a wry smile. "Jealous?"

"Mate, I haven't been jealous of you since the tournament," Ron said, shaking his head. "So you can come back to the Tower, right? Want us to help carry your things?

"Actually, I'm staying here," Harry hedged. "Just to make sure no one else tries anything and to learn Occlumency. I get to return to classes though." He noticed Hermione looking at him knowingly and flushed. So what if he wanted to stay here? Besides Hogwarts, it was his first home.

"Bummer," Ron said with a sigh.

**HP**

Pettigrew tiptoed to the main room, where his Master sat. He peeked in and heard Bellatrix bragging about a muggle village she and other death eaters had attacked.

"Very nice Bella," Voldemort said in a bored voice. He sat up straighter and without moving his head, spoke, "Enter Wormtail. It's not polite to hover in the doorway."

Pettigrew walked slowly in, holding a copy of the prophet tightly in his hands, which were shaking slightly. "Ma – Master, I thought you should see this."

Voldemort glanced over and summoned the paper. "Let me guess, Fudge is once again denying that I have returned -" He froze as he read.

"Master? What is it?" Bellatrix asked.

"He lied!" Voldemort hissed. "He was able to lie to me...to _me_?" He stood up with a high pitched scream. "I searched his mind...how dare he? I will kill him!"

Pettigrew threw himself on the floor, cowering as Voldemort stomped around the room, yelling and shouting.

Bellatrix took a step towards him. "Who are you -"

"Crucio!"

Pettigrew winced as Bellatrix screams filled the air. Voldemort ended the curse and left the room, cursing anyone who got in his way.

Panting, Bellatrix crawled to where the paper had been dropped. She gave a crazy laugh as she read it. "I knew it! I knew he couldn't be trusted!" She said gleefully, not seeming to care that her limbs were still shaking due to the Cruciatus Curse.

Pettigrew counted himself lucky not to have been the focus of Voldemort's ire, as he heard screams from the other room. Finding out that one he had considered most loyal and indispensable was not only a traitor but father of the boy-who-lived was a crushing blow and Pettigrew wondered how many death eaters would die in the face of his Master's fury.

****HP****

Harry took a deep breath as he faced the closed doors of the Great Hall.

"It will be all right," Snape said, standing next to him. He looked at Harry's uncertain expression. "In time," He amended.

"Everyone is going to stare and whisper and point," Harry said with a sigh.

"Aren't you used to that?" Snape asked lightly.

Harry gave him a mild glare. "Yes but it doesn't make it any easier."

"I suppose," Snape conceded. "Remember to ignore the gossip and anything anyone may say that is upsetting to you. Control your temper," He warned. "If you have a problem let me know, or Professor McGonagall or the Headmaster."

"Right" Harry said as his father opened the doors that would lead to breakfast. They walked down the aisle until Harry reached his friends. Snape gave him a squeeze on the shoulder and then continued on to the Head Table.

"Welcome back Harry!" Hermione said brightly.

"Yeah, you know we all missed you," Ron added.

"Thanks," Harry said as he started to fill his plate. He could feel the stares of housemates so to get it over with, he looked up.

"Is it really true?" Neville asked in a hush. "Professor Snape," He gulped. "Is your father?"

"Yes it's true," Harry said.

"You poor thing," Lavender breathed. "Is it true he's the one who got Anderson to poison you?"

"What?" Harry asked in shock.

"I heard he framed Anderson, it was Snape who poisoned Harry," Seamus spoke up.

"I heard he wants Harry to join the Death Eaters!"

"I heard Harry is already a Death Eater!"

"Are you all insane?" Harry practically shouted. "What idiot came up with those ideas? And what idiots believe them?" He glared down the table.

"Harry, it's Snape," Dean Thomas said. "He's evil, we've all said so. Even you!"

"I was wrong!" Harry snapped. "There are things none of you know about or would understand but he's my dad and I'm happy about it!"

"You sound happy," Ginny said mildly before breaking into a giggle.

Harry couldn't help but laugh as well. "I am happy." He insisted.

"I wouldn't be," Seamus muttered.

Hermione glared at him. "What would you know about it? Do you know what it is like to not have parents? Why wouldn't he be happy to find he has a father after all this time?"

"Yeah, and no one asked your opinion anyway," Ron scowled at him.

Professor McGonagall descended on their table. "Is there a problem here?" She asked sternly. "I believe you were told before breakfast to not speak about what the Prophet said."

Harry paled. "What did the Prophet say?"

"That Snape must have assaulted your mother for her to have his child," Seamus said bluntly.

Without even thinking about it, Harry reached for his wand and was stopped by Hermione, who held his wrist in a firm grip.

"Mr. Finnigan," Professor McGonagall snapped. "Thirty points from Gryffindor and detention for a week with Mr. Filch! I would at least hope that all at this table would show their housemate support during this time instead of repeating the trash that is being printed in the paper." She glanced over at Harry. "And five points to Miss. Granger for acting quickly," She said quietly, looking pointedly at Hermione holding Harry's wrist. She then glared at the table before returning to the Head Table.

Hermione gave Harry an apologetic look as she released her hold on him. "I didn't want you to get into trouble," She said softly.

Harry ran a hand through his hair, angry that he was already losing his temper. He glanced up at the Head Table and saw McGonagall whispering to his father, who just then looked his way with a warning look on his face. "I appreciate it, I have more than just professors that I can get into trouble with now," He joked weakly.

Hermione grinned. "Wow, strange right? Now you're like the rest of us, you'll get letters sent home," She teased. She tilted her head. "Well, sent here. You're so lucky to have a parent who is a professor, you have access to more books and get extra help..."

Harry exchanged a grin with Ron as Hermione continued talking about the benefits of having a parent who was a teacher. His amusement distracted him from his anger until he saw students at the other tables turning to look at him and whisper to each other. _I should be used to this sort of thing by now_, he thought in irritation. He glanced back at the table and saw his father glaring at the Slytherin table which brightened his mood a little. He was about to turn back to his plate when he caught Umbridge staring at him , a mean grin on her face. Dismissing her, he returned to his breakfast.

****TBC:****


	13. Chapter 13

****Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.****

On his way to class, Harry inwardly cringed when he heard a grating voice calling him.

"Oh, Mr. Potter!" A voice sang out.

Harry turned and sighed as Umbridge waddled down the hallway to him. "Go ahead without me," He told his friends. "Yes, Professor?" He asked with fake politeness once she reached him.

Umbridge beamed at him. "So good to see back and well," She said with an insincere smile. "I just wanted to remind you of your detention with me."

"Detention? But I haven't even had class with you yet today!" Harry protested.

Umbridge giggled. "Now, now remember our first class. You were given detention but had to serve Professor Snape's, dear me, I mean your _father's_, detention first." The sneer with which she said the word father turned into a pout. "Then you got sick before you could serve my detention."

"I was poisoned," Harry reminded her.

Umbridge waved a hand dismissively. "If you say so. Your detention with me still stands. Tonight after dinner good for you?" She smiled sweetly.

_What a mental case_, Harry thought as he nodded. "Yes, Professor."

"Wonderful!" Umbridge clapped her hands and continued walking down the hallway, students scurrying out of her way. Harry scowled after her and hurried to catch up with his friends.

"I can't believe she's holding you to that detention," Ron complained as they entered the potions classroom.

"She's truly awful," Hermione said as they set up their supplies. "Her classes are a complete waste of time. Honestly, we might as well not go at all for all we're learning."

Ron clutched his chest. "Help, I think I'm having a heart attack! Hermione suggests ditching class!"

Hermione gave him a withering look. "I wouldn't actually skip it, I'm just saying it wouldn't make a difference as we do not learn anything." She frowned. "I've heard things though, about her detentions. I've been meaning to look into it."

"I've heard that they are torture," Ron shrugged. "Doesn't surprise me, having to spend more time with Umbridge _would_ be torture."

"I can handle a detention," Harry rolled his eyes. "Merlin knows I've served enough of them."

"Yeah, mostly with Snape," Ron snickered before paling. "Oops. Sorry mate, it takes getting used to."

The door slammed open and Snape stalked in, robes billowing out behind him. "Mouths shut and books open!" He snapped out as he stood in front of the class. "Turn to page two-hundred and seventy-four." He gazed out at the class with his usual glare, though when his eyes landed on Harry they softened for a quick moment. "Skele-Gro Potion," He began his lecture. "A potion that not only re-grows bones but can also repair bones that have been crushed, if no other remedy is strong enough. Brewing this potion is a very complex and tedious process and even the smallest mistake can and most likely will cause grave consequences for the one who takes it." He eyed his class. "Perhaps I will choose one of yours at random and test it on one of you," He smirked.

Seamus Finnigan raised his hand, a confused expression on his face. "Professor Snape? Wouldn't one of us need to have a broken bone or a loss of bones to test it?"

"Precisely," Snape purred and the Gryffindors looked at each other in alarm while the most of the Slytherins were grinning.

"Perhaps we can get Lockhart to vanish all of Potter's bones again," Draco whispered loudly. He widened his eyes dramatically. "Oh, I mean Snape's bones. He's Harry Snape now, right?"

There were snickers mixed in with uneasy looks at Draco's comment. Snape froze and narrowed his eyes at the blonde Slytherin. "If you have something to say Mr. Malfoy, please feel free." He said, his voice slightly dangerous.

"It's just..you," Draco frowned. "Is he really your son?"

"Yes."

"Then shouldn't he be taken to -" Goyle began before Draco hit his arm. "Hey!" He complained.

"Don't you get it? Snape's on their side now," Draco hissed.

"Not that it is any of your business, but I am on the same side that I have been for many years," Snape said coolly. He turned away and heard one of the Slytherins mutter, "Traitor."

Snape spun around, glaring fiercely at them. "Depends on how you look at it, I suppose. Perhaps all of you should do some serious thinking about what kind of future you want to have," He set his eyes back on Draco. "Ten points for talking without permission." He said sourly, unaccustomed to taking points from his own House. However, he had been expecting defiance and anger from some of the Slytherins. Despite rumors, not all Slytherins were death eater wannabes or had death eater parents. For those whose parents were in Voldemort's circle, like Malfoy, his being labeled a traitor would be a shock, especially as he had known the boy for many years even before Hogwarts. Draco had redeeming qualities, unfortunately he was on the road to becoming just like his father.

He continued his lecture and writing important information on the board. He'd noticed Harry's shocked expression at his taking points from his own House and had to hide the grin that wanted to break out. He had no intention of abandoning his Slytherins, he would still watch out for them and hopefully help some not fall into the same trap as he did. Harry would have to understand that, he was still their Head of House. On the other hand, his Slytherins would have to understand that he had a son, a Gryffindor but still his son and he wouldn't let anyone hurt his child.

**HP**

"This essay on Skele-Gro is going to take forever," Ron groaned as they packed up their things after class.

"Professor Snape wants to be sure we understand how complex the potion is and its dangers before we begin to brew it," Hermione said, looking excited. "It's a rather involved potion, I've been looking forward to trying it since you talked about it second year."

"Talked about it? I complained about it, not only does it taste disgusting, it hurts as it works," Harry shook his head as he thought about it. "Of course, I wouldn't have needed it if Lockhart had left me alone."

"You wouldn't have needed it if Dobby hadn't charmed the Bludger to go after you," Ron snickered.

"Excuse me?"

Harry looked over his shoulder at his dad. "Oh, um Dobby is a -"

"I know who he is," Snape said impatiently. "I know he now works here at the castle, what I didn't know was that he was the reason you were hurt your second year."

"He was trying to protect me, in his own way," Harry shrugged. He paused. "You won't say anything to him will you? I mean, my second year you didn't care about me so -"

Snape held a hand up. "Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger you may be on your way."

"Uh, we'll wait sir," Ron said, looking worried.

"It wasn't a suggestion," Snape snapped.

"Come on Ron, Harry will be okay," Hermione said softly, pulling on Ron's sleeve to get him to follow her.

Harry looked at his dad warily. "I'm not in trouble am I?"

"No," Snape said, leaning against one of the tables. "I just want to clarify that even though I treated you disdainfully the past four years, I never wanted true harm to come to you. You are mistaken to think I didn't care when you were hurt your second year. In fact, I had looked into the Bludger incident in case I had another Quirrell incident on my hands."

Now that surprised Harry. "Really? You thought a teacher did it, like with my broom first year?"

"Or a student or one of the parents who come to the games," Snape said. "And in reality it was a house-elf," He scowled.

"I told you, he thought he was protecting me," Harry said. "He wanted me to leave Hogwarts, he knew about Lucius's plans with the journal."

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose. "I see. He wanted to protect you and in his attempt, he almost killed you."

"Well, that's Dobby for you," Harry said jokingly.

**HP**

"I have detention after dinner," Harry admitted.

"On your first day back?" Snape asked, disapproval in his voice.

"No, it's one Umbridge gave me before I got sick," Harry explained. "I couldn't serve hers that night as I already had detention from you."

"Yes, your first day of class and you received two detentions," Snape said. "If you make that a common occurrence, I will not be pleased."

"I didn't deserve the one Umbridge gave," Harry said with a scowl. "She gave me one for saying Voldemort was back."

Snape looked at him thoughtfully. "You have to be careful what you say around her. Do not lose your temper, that is what she wants."

"Yeah, McGonagall told me that after I got sent out of her class," Harry sighed.

"Professor McGonagall," Snape corrected. "Just as it is Professor Umbridge, even if she shouldn't be here teaching. You must show respect to your teachers Harry, even if you do not want to."

"Right," Harry muttered, still thinking it was unfair.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps you will learn a little respect in your detention," He said lightly.

Feeling frustrated, Harry stood up and grabbed his bag. "See you later." He said shortly as he practically stomped from the classroom.

Snape sighed as he watched him go. He couldn't understand how one moment they would be getting along fine and then the next they were back to being hostile with each other. Was this what it was like to have a teenager?

**HP**

_Sirius would have simply agreed with me_, Harry thought grumpily as he made his way to Umbridge's classroom. He wouldn't have turned it into a opportunity for a lecture. Of course, he could see Ron's mum doing the same thing Snape did so maybe it was a parent thing. Harry had no clue.

"Mr. Potter," Umbridge smiled as he entered. "Or is it Mr. Snape now? I forgot to ask earlier," She gestured to a desk. "Take a seat. You will be writing lines for me."

"Yes Ma'am," Harry mumbled as he took out his parchment and quill. He wondered if his last name was still Potter? He supposed so since his mum had married James, at least legally. But he wasn't a Potter, he _was_ a Snape. Hmm...

"You will be using one of my quills," Umbridge said sweetly as she handed him a long black quill with a very sharp point. "It's a special one. Now, I'm sure you remember that you are in detention this evening for spreading nasty, attention-seeking stories in my classroom." She smiled widely at the look on his face. She appeared to be waiting eagerly for him to start shouting.

Harry literally bit his tongue and looked away, even though he was almost shaking with anger. Attention-seeking stories huh? _Yes, because I love being labeled crazy or a liar_, he thought sarcastically.

Umbridge almost looked disappointed that he hadn't given her a chance to give him another detention. "Well, perhaps finally having a parent is a good thing for you. Continue to keep your words to yourself and we will get along just fine. Start writing, I must not tell lies."

Harry faked a polite smile. "How many times?"

"Hm, as many times as it takes for the message to sink in," Umbridge said sweetly. "Go on dear." She sat at her own desk where a stack of parchment sat waiting for her to grade them.

Harry was about to write when he realized something. "Professor," He said with continued fake politeness. "You didn't give me any ink."

Umbridge smiled broadly. "You don't need ink. I told you that was a special quill."

Harry looked at the quill, shrugged and began writing: I must not tell lies. He let out a gasp and stared at his hand. While the words had appeared on the parchment, they also appeared on the back of his hand, the words cut into his skin! The skin healed a moment later, the spot only a little red. He slowly looked up at Umbridge who, with her toad-like face, was smiling broadly.

"Is there anything the matter, dear?"

"Not at all, Ma'am," Harry forced himself to say as he returned to writing, wincing slightly as the pain seared the back of his hand again. Over and over, the words cut into his hand, healed, and then cut again every time he started a new line. It seemed like forever before Umbridge called him to her desk.

"Let me see," Umbridge said, reaching for his injured hand, which by now was red raw.

"Was this lesson helpful for you? Did you learn your place? Or do you need another lesson tomorrow night?" Umbridge gave him a smile.

"No Ma'am," Harry said, practicing his occluding to calm his temper. _Just tell her what she wants to hear._ "I understand. No spreading lies around the school." _Which I'm not, you horrible, ugly toad!_ He screamed in his mind.

Umbridge patted his hand. "Good boy. You may go."

Harry grabbed his book bag and walked out the door, his face darkening as he made his way down the hallway.

****HP****

Snape was starting to get concerned that Harry had not returned from detention yet, although he himself had kept students cleaning cauldrons and cutting up ingredients late into the night. But Harry had only just physically recovered from his injuries, he knew Poppy had told all of the teachers that any detentions for Harry would have to have very limited physical work.

The door opened and slammed.

Relieved, Snape stepped out and stopped Harry as he was on his way to his room. "You were kept longer than I thought you would be. I was starting to think you decided to visit your friends."

Harry paused and narrowed his eyes. "Would it be a problem if I did?"

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Only if you did it past curfew and without informing me," He said slowly.

"Well, I didn't," Harry snapped out. "Though I think it's unfair that professor's can keep us past curfew for their stupid detentions."

Snape took a step back, taking a deep breath. Apparently his son still had an attitude problem. "That is the point of a detention, to act as a deterrent. Not that it works on some students," He gave Harry a piercing glare. "And most detentions end by curfew time, it usually depends on the misdeed that was done and whether the student behaved during their detention."

Harry clenched his hands. He couldn't help but feel angry and he didn't even know why, though he was sick over what Umbridge had made him do. What kind of person does that to someone else? And there was no point in telling anyone, Umbridge was with the Ministry and the Ministry apparently could do whatever they wanted. "I didn't misbehave during detention," Harry said. "All I did to earn it was say that Voldemort was back. Did I really deserve hours of detention for that?"

"What did she have you do?" Snape asked with a touch of concern. Why was Harry so angry?

Harry hesitated for a second. "Lines."

Snape rolled his eyes. "Obviously, hours of that would be tedious and I'm sure your hand feels cramped but -"

"Just forget it," Harry snarled and went to his room, slamming the door as hard as he could. He threw his book bag on the floor and kicked his shoes off hard enough for them to sail through the room and hit the wall. He was about to flop onto his bed when his door burst open and a very angry Snape stood in the doorway.

"What have I told you about slamming your door like a toddler?" Snape growled. "I do not know the cause of your bad attitude but I would like it to stop now. In fact, I insist on it."

Harry felt a rush of shame flow through him. He _was_ acting like a bratty little kid. It wasn't his dad's fault that Umbridge was a sadistic cow. "I'm sorry," He offered quietly.

Snape stared at him for a moment and sighed. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing," Harry said, averting his eyes. "I'm just tired."

Snape felt his irritation fade as he took in Harry's pale face. "Get some sleep. Do you need anything for your hand?"

Harry's eyes widened. _He knew?_ "What?"

"Your hand must be feeling cramped from writing for so long," Snape said. "Usually that is part of the consequence but I can get you a pain reliever if you like."

Harry was tempted but he didn't want to seem weak, so he shook his head. "No, it's fine. Thank you, though."

Snape nodded and moved to leave. "If you need anything, you may get me at any time."

"Thanks," Harry said, touched. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Harry," Snape said, shutting the door. He felt like he was missing something about the way Harry was acting.

**HP**

"Completely useless," Hermione said in disgust as she threw her quill down on the table.

The trio was in the library, trying to study. Harry was having hard time because of the stares he was getting from students at the other tables. News of him being Snape's son was still the biggest piece of gossip going around the school.

Hannah Abbott realized she had been caught staring and immediately looked away, quickly whispering to Ernie Macmillan, who gave Harry a suspicious look and nodded at whatever she was saying.

Harry scowled at them and looked back at his books.

"What's useless?" Ron asked absently as he flipped through a Quidditch magazine.

"Studying," Hermione said.

Harry and Ron looked at her in surprise. "Finally come around to our way of thinking, have you?" Ron quipped.

"I mean this so called Defence book," Hermione clarified. "We are not learning anything that could help us fight against Voldemort."

Ron winced. "Don't say the name!" He hissed.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself."

"Which is what Voldemort wants," Harry added.

Ron covered his ears. "I don't care, just don't say it."

"I just don't understand what we're supposed to do," Hermione grumbled. "Besides the fact that we aren't learning how to defend ourselves, we are going to fail our O.W.L.'s without proper practice."

"To bad we don't still have that Dueling Club," Harry remarked, thinking of how his dad had humiliated Lockhart during that short-lived club. He grinned at the memory. He noticed Hermione staring at him. "What?"

"A club!" Hermione whispered, her eyes bright with excitement. "We should start one! Or you should, I mean."

"Me? Why me?"

"Because you are the best in Defence Against the Dark Arts," Hermione said fiercely. "And with all you've done the past four years, you are the most qualified to do it."

Ron was nodding thoughtfully. "It's not a bad idea."

"Yes it is, I can't teach," Harry said exasperatedly. "And I haven't really done -"

"You saved the Philosopher's Stone," Ron pointed out.

"But that was luck, I didn't -"

"You killed the Basilisk and defeated Tom Riddle," Hermione added.

"I would have been dead without Fawkes and -"

"Third year you fought off about a hundred Dementors -" Ron continued.

"It was the Time-Turner -"

"You know how to cast a Patronus," Hermione said.

"Remus taught me -"

"You can throw off the Imperius Curse -"

"I -"

"And last year you fought off You-Know-Who yet again!"

"Okay, enough!" Harry said loudly.

"Shh!" Madam Pince looked up from her desk, frowning at them.

Harry gave her an apologetic look and then turned back to his friends. "You don't understand, you weren't there. Most of it was luck, I didn't know what I was doing half the time. Don't you get it? I blundered through everything, I didn't get through it because I was brilliant at Defence! And I – stop smirking at me like that!"

"Harry -" Hermione said, her face turning serious as she saw how upset he was getting.

"You guys have never had to face him," Harry said, grief in his voice. "You might think it sounds exciting but it was terrifying, every single time. It's not something you learn in class, when you are fighting for your life and knowing you could be a second away from being killed or worrying that you are going to get your friends killed. Like Cedric. It could have so easily have been me if Voldemort hadn't needed my blood." Harry shut his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again, they were full of pain. "And the nightmares.. they don't just go away. I relive it all the time." He finished in a whisper.

Ron looked gutted. "Harry," He said helplessly.

Hermione leaned across the table and covered Harry's hand with her own. "I know we don't understand, we haven't faced what you have," She said quietly. "But see, that is the point. We need you to help us train, to help us know what it is like facing Voldemort. We're all in this war together and we need be as prepared as we can be."

Harry sighed. He could hardly argue with that. "Let me think about it."

****TBC:****


	14. Chapter 14

****Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.****

Harry dumped his book bag on the coffee table in his dad's quarters and dropped onto the sofa with a huff. Another pointless class with Umbridge. His friends had asked again if he would consider teaching those who wanted to learn actual Defence. He was tempted, although he was nervous about teaching. But those who wanted to learn deserved to, there was a war going on. Learning to defend themselves at least gave them a chance. If he did this, it had to be kept a secret from Umbridge. He wondered if his dad would tell anyone, if he confided in him and asked his opinion. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself thinking what his peers would think about his dad knowing about their Defence club.

"Is that the place for your book bag?" Snape asked as he entered their quarters. He raised an eyebrow. "I'm fairly sure you have a room to put that in."

Harry gave a lazy shrug. "I'm taking a break from walking to my room."

Snape started to roll his eyes but then paused. "Are you feeling all right?" He found he worried all the time about Harry. Was he healthy, was he eating right, was he keeping up on his studies, was he happy...he supposed it was part of being a parent and wondered at those who had multiple children, such as the Weasley's.

"I'm fine, just thinking," Harry said.

"Ah, so that is what you look like when you are thinking," Severus smirked.

Harry stuck his tongue out at him, causing Snape to stare at him in surprise. "Did you really just stick your tongue out at me like a little kid?" Snape asked incredulously.

Harry laughed. "Just giving you a chance to see what having a little kid would have been like."

"Cheeky," Snape said as he took a seat in his sofa chair. His heart clenched at all he had missed, he wished he had been there for Harry when he was a little boy. _I'm here for him now_, he told himself. He made himself comfortable in his chair. "So what were you thinking about?"

"Umbridge," Harry said.

"You have been told to stay off her radar," Snape said, a touch sternly. "You didn't get another detention with her did you?"

"No," Harry said. "I just meant we aren't learning in her class and many of the students are upset that they aren't being prepared when a war is going on." He jiggled his foot nervously. "It's been suggested that someone teach them, without Umbridge knowing."

Snape frowned. "So they want to learn in secret? And who do they want to teach them?"

"Me," Harry admitted.

"Indeed?" Snape gazed at him thoughtfully. Harry was good at Defence, he could already perform the Patronus Charm. Even before, when Albus had told him that Harry had mastered that charm his third year, Snape had been impressed. He never admitted that to anyone, of course. And then fourth year, he had been so angry that Moody, or who he thought had been Moody, had been teaching he hadn't really registered the fact that Harry could throw off the Imperious Curse when he had heard about it. He had been too busy being incensed that an Unforgivable had been preformed on students. But now that he remembered... "You would be an excellent choice."

Harry's mouth fell open. "Seriously? You really think so?"

"Yes," Snape said firmly. "Although I hate to think of it, you have faced danger and shown tremendous strength and bravery. You are able to preform the Patronus Charm as well as throw off an Imperious Curse. Those are things most adults can not even come close to doing. You show aptitude in Defence and appear to pick up spells easily."

"You sound like Hermione and Ron," Harry said, feeling good that his dad thought so well of him. "They're the ones trying to talk me into doing it. But it would have to be kept a secret, even from the professors..." He eyed his dad.

Snape drummed his fingers on the armrest. It would do good for the students morale to have a secret club where they can learn the defence they should be learning. "I won't tell. The students do not need to know that I know, as long as you promise me you will be careful with the spells you teach."

Harry nodded, suddenly feeling rather excited. "Will you help me plan some lessons?"

"I'd be happy to."

**HP**

The Room of Requirement. Harry looked around in satisfaction, as the room had prepared itself for what they needed. The walls were filled with wooden bookcases and there were large silk cushions on the floor. There were shelves on one side of the room that held a range of instruments such as Sneakoscopes, Secrecy Sensors and a large Foe-Glass.

"Well, these should be good for when we practice stunning each other," Ron said as he flopped down on one of the cushions. "Ah, comfy."

Harry shook his head in amusement.

"Did you see all these books?" Hermione said excitedly. "They're perfect for what we need! Look, The Dark Arts Outsmarted...Self-Defensive Spellwork...A Compendium of Common Curses and their Counter-Actions...oh, wow!" Her face was glowing as she looked at Harry.

Harry grinned at how happy, how hopeful she looked. _She's really pretty_, he thought suddenly. He froze and shook his head. Where had that come from? Hermione was one of his best friends, he shouldn't notice things like that. Right? Just like he shouldn't notice how amazing she has been with the reveal of Snape as his father. _Focus_, he told himself. He couldn't help but grin as Hermione grabbed one of the books and sank into the nearest cushion to begin reading.

Ron was looking at the instruments as Hermione read so Harry took out his notes and read through them, feeling nervous about teaching his peers. He wasn't sure what would be worse, if a lot of people came or if no one came. A soft knock on the door interrupted his worries as Ginny, Neville, Lavender, Parvati and Dean arrived.

"Whoa, this is brilliant!" Ginny exclaimed.

Neville nodded in agreement, looking around in fascination. "What is this place?"

Harry was going to explain but more people arrived so he waited and explained once it appeared everyone was present. Everyone took seats on the cushions as Harry made sure the door was locked. "So," He said, clearing his throat. "This is where we are going to be practicing...obviously," He winced at how lame he sounded.

"It's amazing!" Dean said. "What are those?" He pointed at the Sneakoscope and the Foe-Glass.

"Those are dark detectors," Harry said, moving to the back to pick one up. "They can show when enemies are around but you don't want to rely solely on them, they can be tricky."

"So what's our name?" Fred asked.

"Name?"

"Yeah, we need a name for this club," George said eagerly. "Like the We Hate Umbridge Club or Umbridge Is A Toad Alliance or -"

"We get it," Harry said with a chuckle. "Hmm, a name..."

"Defence Association," Hermione offered. "Simple and to the point. This isn't just about defying Umbridge, this is about learning defence to save our lives."

Harry nodded at her. "I like it."

"We could also be Dumbledore's Army, since the Ministry is so paranoid about it," Neville spoke up with a grin.

"Either way, we're the D.A.," Hermione said. "That way if we talk about outside of this room, no one will know what we mean."

"So what are we starting with?" Justin asked.

"I was thinking of going over the Disarming Charm, Expelliarmus. It's basic but I've found very useful -"

"Seriously?" Zacharias Smith rolled his eyes. "Like Expelliarmus is going to help against You-know-who."

Harry frowned at him. "I've used it against him," He said quietly. "It saved my life in June."

Zacharias looked at him doubtfully.

"If you think it is beneath you, there's the door," Harry said, gesturing.

Zacharias pursed his lips but stayed where he was.

"All right, pair up and begin practicing," Harry said. He counted down and suddenly the room was filled with shouts of Expelliarmus. He ducked as a wand flew at his head.

"Sorry Harry," Neville jogged over to retrieve his wand before going back to Ginny, who was giggling.

Harry watched with a critical eye as he noticed a lot of sloppy spellwork going on, less were able to produce a decent disarming spell than he had anticipated. He was glad he had started with something basic.

"Geez Hermione, give me a bloody chance!" Ron complained as his wand flew out of his hand once again.

Hermione put her hands on her hips. "You're the one not paying attention!"

"Well, I can't help it. Look," Ron snickered as he pointed at Zacharias, who would open his mouth to disarm his partner but his wand would fly out of his hand without either of them saying anything.

Harry caught Fred and George with their wands out, pointed at Zacharias. They quickly went back to practicing after seeing they were caught. "Uh, sorry Harry." George said.

"We couldn't resist," Fred said with a grin.

Harry rolled his eyes yet was smiling which turned into a full fledged grin when he saw Hermione disarm Ron again.

"Hermione!"

"Pay attention, Ronald!"

Harry waited a few minutes before he tried getting everyone's attention. _ Next time I need to bring a whistle_, he thought in frustration. He brightened when he immediately spotted one lying on a bookshelf.

"Okay, that wasn't too bad," Harry said. "But I definitely see some room for improvement." He smirked a little when Zacharias glared at him. "So try again and I'll go around and make suggestions. Okay?"

He walked around, stopping to give advice for those still struggling. He clapped Neville on the back when he successfully disarmed Ginny and nodded in approval when Ron disarmed Hermione. "You have it down really well," Harry said to Hermione. "Want to help those who haven't?"

"Sure," Hermione said.

Ron smirked. "Hermione loves to help. It's LeviOsa – not LevioSA," He laughed.

"I believe my help aided you against a certain troll," Hermione sniffed.

"There is that," Ron said as he wandered to where the twins were.

"You would be a good teacher," Harry remarked after watching her help Justin Finch, who was partnered with Luna Lovegood.

"It's a thought," Hermione said. "Since preparing for our O.W.L.'s, I've been thinking about my future. I was thinking about getting something in the Ministry but if Fudge is still the Minister, I think I'll pass. I love learning so helping others to learn could be quiet fulfilling." She tilted her head to the side and eyed Harry. "You would be a good teacher too. You're very patient."

"You think so?" Harry felt a rush of warmth run through him. "I've thought about being an Auror."

"Hmm," Hermione said. "You would be good at that. You pick up spells quickly, you're powerful, you're brave, loyal..." She trailed off, blushing. "It's a dangerous profession though. And a lot of work. A three year apprenticeship, I think?"

"Yeah, a lot of studying according to my dad," Harry said. "More studying than we will even do for our N.E.W.T.'s. And I don't know if I want to be chasing dark wizards for my career. If I live long enough to have one," He tried to joke.

Hermione reached out and grabbed his arm. "You will, Harry!" She said fiercely. Her soft brown eyes met his green ones. "You will," She said quietly. She gave his arm a squeeze and let go. Her eyes widened when she caught sight of his watch. "Better end this lesson. It's getting close to curfew."

Harry blew his whistle. "Great job everyone but it's time to stop. Same time and place next week?"

"Can't we meet sooner?" Neville asked eagerly. Several other's nodded in agreement.

Pleased at everyone's enthusiasm, Harry nodded. "How about Wednesday night then?" He pulled out his map, checking that the corridors were clear. "We all better go."

**HP**

"So it went well?" Snape asked after Harry joined him in his lab.

"Yeah, I was really nervous at first but everyone seemed to really get into it," Harry said happily as he sat and watched his dad brew. "They can't wait to meet again."

"If only they were so eager in my class," Snape said dryly. He poured the potion he had been working on into a vial, careful not to spill any.

"Well, I don't stalk around and glare at them or take points for breathing or -" Harry started cheekily.

"I get it," Snape rolled his eyes and held up the vial. It held a clear violet liquid.

"What is that for?" Harry asked curiously.

"It is a Amissa Recuperare Potion," Snape answered.

"Which is for?"

"To retrieve memories that have been oblivated," Snape said in a tense voice.

"Oh," Harry looked at the vial with interest. "Who is it for?"

"Myself."

"You?" Harry asked in surprise. "Who obliviated you?"

Snape hesitated for a moment. "Black did. The Headmaster informed me that he had done so when you were a baby after letting the truth slip to me about your mother and you."

Harry stared at him, feeling sick. "So you knew and he..." He took a deep breath. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

Snape gently squeezed his shoulder.

"So what was the memory, exactly?"

"I suppose I should find out," Snape said and downed the vial. It only took a moment for the memory to reveal itself.

"_I don't know how Lily can love you or how that sweet little boy is yours-" Sirius muttered to himself as he walked away. _

"_What did you say?"_

_Sirius spun around, taking in Snape's pale face. "I didn't say anything."_

"_Oh yes, you did," Snape hissed. "I heard you. Lily still...loves me? And the boy, Harry? He's mine?"_

_Sirius shook his head. _

"_I see the truth in your eyes," Snape whispered. "She still...and Harry! He's my son! I have to talk to Lily!"_

"_Wait!" Sirius said desperately. Without hardly moving, he got a grip on his wand. "There's something you should know first."_

"_What?" Snape snapped, eager to go find Lily._

"_Obliviate," Sirius said, his wand in Snape's face._

Snape drew in a breath, remembering that day and how he had just stood in Hogsmeade, feeling like he was forgetting to do something that was important. He had shrugged it off and continued on with his errands. _That flea bitten mutt_, he thought angrily.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked worriedly.

Snape gazed at his son and impulsively drew him into a hug. So much time lost... how different everything would have been if he hadn't been obliviated, if he had been able to go to Lily and Harry that day and tell her that he knew the truth. If only Black hadn't done what he did, if only Poppy had said something earlier, if only..._if only I hadn't joined the death eaters_, Snape thought with grief and regret.

"Dad?"

Snape pulled back. "We had run into each other in Hogsmeade, exchanged words, none of them nice. I heard him mutter about your mother loving me and you being my son as I began to walk away. I confronted him and realized that I was your father, that your mother still loved me. He stopped me as I was about to go to Lily and obliviated me."

"I'm sorry, Dad," Harry said quietly.

"What do you have to be sorry about?" Snape asked in confusion.

"I don't know. I just, I always thought Sirius was so cool and now I feel like I don't know him at all," Harry said miserably.

Snape didn't say anything as his opinion on Black would only cause Harry more pain. Despite his own feelings, he knew Harry cared about Black and even if he hated to admit it, he knew deep down that Black cared about Harry. But until Black accepted responsibility for what he did, until he accepted that he was Harry's father, he would lose his godson.

"Blacks's actions are not your fault," Snape said. He wished he knew what to say to make his son feel better. "I'm sure everything will work out."

"I hope so," Harry sighed.

"So," Snape gently guided him out of the lab, shutting the door behind them. "What spell are you going to teach your classmates next?"

"I don't know," Harry bit his lip as he thought. "Maybe the Impediment Jinx. Oh, and we named our club. Defence Association, or the D.A. for short so if you hear students talking about it..."

"I'll pretend to have no idea what they are talking about," Snape said in amusement. "Professor Potter." He frowned.

"It would be Professor Snape," Harry said quietly. He wouldn't forget what James had done for him and he was even more happy now that his middle name was James, to honor the man who had died trying to protect him. But he was a Snape.

"If you like," Snape said casually, but looked pleased at the thought of Harry taking his name.

Harry grinned. "Hermione was saying I would be a good teacher but I think she would."

"Is that so?" Snape murmured, watching as his son's eyes brightened.

"Don't you think she would?" Harry asked as they went into the kitchen. He went to the cupboard and got out some biscuits.

"Yes, I suppose she would," Snape said, hiding his amusement as Harry kept talking. He wondered if his son realized he had feelings for Miss Granger that went beyond friendship?

****TBC:****


	15. Chapter 15

****Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.****

****A/N: I've had a couple of people ask if there is going to be a Harry and Hermione pairing and yes, there is. It's not at all the focus of the story, more of just two teens realizing they like each other. I just wanted to try the pairing as I usually am bored with Harry/Ginny. I know not everyone likes H/HR together so like I said, it's not the focus. I'm really sorry if this ruins the story for anyone. =( The story is still centered on Harry and Snape's father and son relationship. ****

Harry couldn't help but feel buoyant as the next couple of weeks went by, knowing he and his friends were resisting Umbridge and the Ministry right under her nose. The D.A. were doing great, improving their skills at every meeting. It was a great feeling to watch them achieve new spells, especially if they struggled in the beginning. Everyone was working so hard and Harry felt inspired by being a part of it.

He had had another detention with Umbridge for talking in class. He had been whispering the day for the next meeting to Neville and Umbridge had demanded to know what he was saying. He had refused and had gotten more lines, this time the scar on his hand not healing as fast. His hand throbbed but he refused to say anything, still trying to be overly polite to Umbridge even going as far as thanking her for the detention. She had glared at him and told him to get out. He'd quickly done so and then cast a glamour on his hand.

After Harry had gotten the detention, Hermione had spent even more of her time in the library telling Harry she was researching something. Between Quidditch practices, D.A. meetings, classes and homework Harry was kept busy and able to ignore the letters Sirius had been writing him. Harry hadn't read any of them, he wasn't ready to. He felt guilty about it but he just couldn't get over Sirius knowing the truth. He still felt upset that Pomfrey had kept the truth from him but at least she was trying to make up for it, she had been nothing but supportive about Harry and Snape's relationship. He didn't know if Sirius would ever support them.

"Harry!" Hermione found him in the common room sitting by the fireplace as he did his homework. His dad had a detention he was overseeing so Harry had decided to spend the time in the common room.

Hermione plopped down next to him, her cheeks flushed and eyes bright as she put a basket of Galleons down next to them. "I want to show you something! It will help with the D.A.," She handed him a Galleon.

Harry looked at the coin with interest.

"See the numerals around the edge?" Hermione pointed it out. "On real Galleons, it's just a serial number but on these, the numbers will change to reflect time and date of the next DA meeting. The coins will grow hot when the date changes and once you set the date of the next meeting, all the coins will copy as I put a Protean Charm on them."

Harry stared at her.

Hermione paused. "Is it a dumb idea? I mean, I just thought if Umbridge or anyone asked us to turn out our pockets there's nothing wrong with carrying a Galleon right?"

"You can do a Protean Charm," Harry slowly grinned. "That's N.E.W.T. level, not that I should be surprised you can do it. You know, it sort of reminds of the Death Eaters' marks. When Voldemort touches one of them, they all burn and know he is summoning them."

"Yeah, that's sort of where I got the idea," Hermione admitted. "But I decided to use metal instead of our skin. Although I guess we do a lightening bolt tattoo -"

"Oh, hush," Harry laughed. He nodded at the basket. "This is brilliant, Hermione. We're lucky the hat put you in Gryffindor and not Ravenclaw."

"It thought about it," Hermione admitted. "But in the end it decided on Gryffindor, which I'm grateful for."

"Me too," Harry said. "I don't even want to think about where I would be without you."

"Really?" Hermione asked softly.

"Really."

"I don't know where I would be without you either," Hermione said. She gave a light laugh. "Well, yes I do. Eaten by a Troll."

"You wouldn't have been in that situation if it wasn't for Ron and I," Harry said.

"If it wasn't for Ron," Hermione corrected good-naturedly. "He's the one who made me cry."

Harry fidgeted with the fake Galleon. "So about you and Ron..."

Hermione looked at him in surprise. "What about us?"

"I just wondered...not that it is any of my business," Harry said quickly. "I guess I just wondered if you two were...you know, more than friends?" He winced inwardly at how daft he sounded. He hadn't planned on asking her anything about her and Ron, it had just slipped out.

"Oh," Hermione's gazed lowered for a moment. "No. We're just friends." She raised her eyes and shrugged. "Last year I thought, well maybe I thought there could be. Or that I wanted there to be but to be honest, we don't have much in common. And we don't usually bring out the best in each other," Hermione rolled her eyes. "I care for him as a friend though, he's there when it counts. His family is great too, except for Percy." Hermione laughed as she and Harry said the last at the same time.

The portrait door burst open and several Gryffindors piled in, including Ron who made his way over to Harry and Hermione. His eyes lit up when he saw the basket of Galleons. "Wow! How much money is in there? Can I borrow some? Harry, it's yours right?"

Harry bit his lip to keep from laughing. "You can have it all, Ron."

Ron's mouth dropped open. "Seriously?"

Hermione began giggling while Harry burst into laughter. "They aren't real, Ron." Hermione told him.

Ron made a face. "You two are cruel. What are they for then?"

Hermione explained, impressing the several Gryffindors who were nearby and also in the D.A..

"So clever!" Lavender Brown exclaimed as she took a Galleon. "They look so real."

"Yeah," Ron said glumly. He glared as Harry and Hermione tried to stifle their laughter.

**HP**

Harry stood stiffly in front of his father, in the potions classroom after McGonagall had marched him there after almost getting in a fist fight with Malfoy. He didn't see what the big deal was, he hadn't actually hit the little ferret. He would like too though...

"He provoked me," Harry said again.

"Your team just won the Quidditch game, of course he provoked you!" McGonagall snapped. "The point is Umbridge was right there and if you had succeeded in hitting Malfoy, she would have gleefully punished you for it! And you know what punishment she is wanting to give you? That she is just _waiting_ to give you? To have you banned from Quidditch!"

Harry's temper, which had already been hanging by a thread, snapped. "Oh, and you wouldn't want to lose your star seeker," He mocked.

"Harry!" Snape yelled, furious at his attitude. "Apologize to Professor McGonagall. Now." He hissed.

"Sorry," Harry said, looking away from his Head of House's stern face.

"I am not concerned about losing my star seeker," McGonagall said primly. "I am worried about you getting Umbridge's attention which is why I brought you to your father. I was hoping he could talk you into controlling that blasted temper of yours. If it wasn't for Miss Granger holding you back, you would be in serious trouble right now."

"He _is_ in serious trouble right now," Snape said in a low voice.

"I will take my leave," McGonagall said, giving Harry a disapproving look before departing.

Harry winced at the angry look on his dad's face. It had been awhile since he had seen his dad that angry.

"I am ashamed of your behavior," Snape said angrily. "How dare you speak to a professor like that?"

"I said I was sorry," Harry offered lamely.

"And you sounded so sincere," Snape said sarcastically.

"I didn't even do anything wrong and she dragged me here to tattle on me!" Harry snapped. First the Slytherins had worn those buttons making fun of Ron and singing that horrible song and then just because they lost, Malfoy got in his face and insulted his mother. And yeah, Harry had been about to hit him but he hadn't, had he? Hermione had actually thrown her arms around him to stop him. The next thing he knew, McGonagall had sent a message for his dad to meet them in his classroom. On top of the headaches he was getting, the bad dreams that were continuing, and knowing Umbridge was just itching to give him another detention, Harry was finding it difficult to control his anger.

"Explain yourself," Snape demanded.

"Well, let's see," Harry pretended to think. "Your Slytherins tried to distract Ron in a cruel way and then when they still lost, they couldn't handle it. How come _they_ aren't being told off?"

"I will deal with my Slytherins, Harry," Snape said sternly. He had been appalled at the buttons and the song but hadn't been able to do anything about it during the game. He would address those who participated and assign several detentions and essays for such a lack of decorum.

"Right," Harry said, not convinced.

"You know to ignore Malfoy, Harry," Snape said. "You know he wants to upset you."

"He did upset me, especially when he insulted Mum," Harry snapped.

"Watch the attitude," Snape warned. "I will deal with Malfoy. I don't have to pretend like I cater to that brat so you need to trust that I will deal with him. But no matter what he says, even if it is about your mother, you need to ignore him. He would love nothing more than getting you banned from Quidditch or suspended or in detention for the rest of the year. Why give him that power?"

Harry shrugged.

"I never want to hear about you almost getting into a fight like that, young man," Snape said sternly. "You can't give in to your temper."

"I get my temper from you," Harry pointed out.

"So it's my fault? And Malfoy's fault? But never your fault," Snape said mockingly.

Harry threw his hands up. "It wasn't my fault! I didn't sing a song making fun of any of the Slytherins did I? I didn't insult Malfoy's mother, did I? And even though I wanted to, I didn't hit him did I? So what did I do wrong?"

Snape gritted his teeth. "Your attitude, for one. And the only reason you didn't hit Malfoy is because someone stopped you, not because you got a hold of yourself. Also, the way you talked to Professor McGonagall was completely out of line as is the way you are speaking to me."

"I can't believe you don't care that Malfoy insulted Mum! You're supposed to love her!" Harry yelled.

"Get out," Snape ordered.

"What?"

"Go to our quarters and stay in your room until I am ready to speak with you. Until you are ready to speak to me respectfully." Snape said, trying to hold onto his own temper. It wouldn't do for him to lecture Harry about not losing control and then proceed to lose control of his own emotions. When Harry just stared at him, he felt his control slip a little. "Go!"

Harry jumped and then turned and practically ran out of the classroom.

**HP**

Snape waited until he felt more in control and then headed to his quarters, determined to get to the real reason for Harry's behavior. It had been going on for the last couple of weeks and he had had enough. And even though he knew it had been said in temper, Harry implying that he didn't care that Malfoy had insulted Lily hurt. Ah, speaking of...

"Mr. Malfoy."

Draco turned around with a bored look on his face. "Yes, Professor?"

"I heard about the altercation you had earlier today," Snape said.

"Yeah, your son almost hit me! He thinks he's so great just because his team lucked out -"

"I am appalled that my Slytherins feel they need to resort to wearing silly buttons and singing insulting songs in order to win," Snape said coldly. "Where is your Slytherin pride?"

Draco winced slightly. "It was just a joke."

"In front of all the Professors'? In front of the Headmaster? Such cunning," Snape curled his lip. "Thank you for helping our House look foolish. Perhaps instead of silly antics, your team could practice more and become better players?"

Draco's face darkened. "Just because your _son_ -"

"Enough," Snape hissed. "Your jealousy over Harry is obvious to anyone with eyes."

Draco's grey eyes widened. "I am not jealous of -"

"I will speak to you and the rest of the House later. All who participated can expect detentions assigned for your behavior." Snape leaned right into his face. "And if I hear of you slandering Lily Potter again, I will make sure you regret it for the rest of your miserable life," He said dangerously.

Draco paled as Snape turned and stalked away, robes billowing behind him.

**HP**

Harry sat on his bed, staring miserably at the wall. He hadn't meant to yell at his dad, couldn't believe he had actually questioned his father loving his mum. He knew better. He had seen his mum in the pensive, he had seen his dad when he talked about her. He glared at his hand, where his glamour hid the scar. It was Umbridge he was angry at, he couldn't stand her. And Malfoy...but Malfoy had always been like that. He always insulted him just like he always insulted Hermione and Ron. He should be able to ignore the prat but being so stressed already, he just snapped. And now his dad would probably never forgive him, would go back to thinking he was arrogant...

Harry looked up when he heard a knock at his door, which was open. His dad stared at him for a moment. "I'm sorry," Harry blurted out.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "At least let me lecture you first."

"Uh, okay."

Snape rolled his eyes and entered his room, taking a seat at the desk chair. "I want to know what is going on with you." He said quietly.

"Nothing," Harry shrugged.

"Let's try again, this time with the truth. What is going on with you?"

Harry ran his hand through his hair and resisted the urge to shrug again, knowing it would aggravate his dad. He wasn't going to tell him about Umbridge, they couldn't afford more problems with the Ministry. "I'm just stressed, I guess."

"Is teaching the D.A. too much for you?"

"No," Harry said quickly. "I love doing that. It feels good to feel like I'm doing something for the war. But there are still classmates that think I'm mental, and I'm worried about what Voldemort is up to and sometimes I have these dreams and headaches -"

"You're still having nightmares?" Snape interrupted, concern filling his face. "Are they the same ones you had earlier this year? And how often are these headaches?"

"Sometimes the nightmares are of what happened in the graveyard," Harry sighed. "Sometimes my relatives still pop up but I also dream of this corridor..." He trailed off at the alarmed look on his dad's face. "What's wrong?"

"You should have told me all of this the first time it happened," Snape said. "I need to know these things, Harry. And the headaches?"

"Usually after a bad dream, my head aches or my scar feels prickly," Harry said. "Or if I get upset."

"What do you think we've been practicing Occlumency for?" Snape snapped. "Not only to help with your nightmares but to prevent the dark lord from trying to penetrate your mind! And another reason not to give in to your temper, when you do it makes vulnerable to him!" He began pacing. "Do you Occlude before you go to sleep?"

"Um, usually."

"Usually?" Snape sneered. "How about when you start to get upset? Do you try Occluding to help control your emotions?"

"Um, no," Harry admitted, wincing at the angry look on his dad's face.

"Apparently we have not been focusing enough on Occlumency," Snape said after a moment. "I have not kept up the lessons as regularly as I should have been. That will be rectified."

Harry blew out a breath. "That's going to be hard, I have Quidditch and the D.A. and homework..."

"Quidditch and the DA are privileges that can be taken away," Snape said, narrowing his eyes. "Occlumency and homework are your priorities."

"The D.A. is important, you agreed!" Harry exclaimed.

"And you can keep on holding the D.A.," Snape said calmly. "As long as you keep up with your studies and your lessons with me. You'll just have to make the time."

"You're impossible!" Harry threw his hands up.

"I believe you are overreacting," Snape said mildly.

"You're just mad at me for almost pummeling Malfoy," Harry snapped. "For Gryffindor winning the game and for...for-" He stopped as pain exploded in his head and he dropped to the ground with a groan, clutching his forehead.

"Harry!"

****TBC:****


	16. Chapter 16

****Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.****

"Clear your mind Harry," Snape urged as he crouched down next to his son. His arm burned despite the measures he and Pomfrey had done to protect it from being used against him and it mostly worked, except for some mild pain.

"He's angry," Harry whispered, rubbing at his scar.

Snape held his hand down and summoned a pain reliever. "Occlude. Clear your mind, now."

Harry shut his eyes and tried to concentrate on the exercises his dad had taught him as he swallowed the pain reliever, and finally the pain receded. He couldn't feel Voldemort anymore and he sighed in relief.

"Better?"

"Yeah," Harry said as he slowly stood up, his dad gently gripping his arm and moving him to sit on the desk chair. "He's angry. I don't know why but he is."

Snape summoned a cloth, used an Aguamenti to moisten it and pressed it to Harry's scar. "I will speak to the Headmaster and let him know. When I get back, we will have an Occlumency lesson."

Harry panicked. He couldn't do a lesson, there was no way he would be able to hide his detentions with Umbridge. It was one reason he had been avoiding having lessons. "I don't think I feel up to it tonight."

"Tough." Snape said unsympathetically.

"I don't want to. I have homework and a lesson for the D.A. to prepare," Harry insisted.

"We will practice for at least an hour and then you may finish your homework," Snape said. "You can work on the D.A. tomorrow."

"But -"

"Or you can give up the D.A.," Snape said in a warning voice. "Or Quidditch. You decide."

"I'm not giving either of those up," Harry said stubbornly.

"And that's fine as long as your grades maintain and you work hard in Occlumency." Snape headed out of the room. "I will be back soon."

Harry was already planning not to be in their quarters when his dad's voice rang out.

"And if you are not here, I will hunt you down and make you eat every meal with me at the Head Table!"

With a frustrated sigh, Harry flopped back down on his bed. He could get his cloak and hide but there was no way he was risking making his dad's threat come true. The humiliation would be too much.

****HP****

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair. "My guess, and it is only a guess, is that Voldemort found out that Mr. Anderson is in Azkaban. The news of it made the papers today."

Snape nodded slowly. "Yes, that would make him angry. He wanted to deal with Anderson himself."

"Another failure for him, right after losing you..." Dumbledore gave a small smile. "He must be very unhappy indeed."

"I have not been consistent with Harry's Occlumency training," Snape said, feeling angry at himself. "I will resume his training tonight."

"Yes." Dumbledore said seriously. "That is important."

"He said he had a dream of a long corridor," Snape said with a meaningful look at the Headmaster.

"I see," Dumbledore said. "He needs to be able to block Voldemort's thoughts and feelings. The sooner the better."

"I should have been keeping on top of our lessons," Snape said, feeling guilty. "After finding out the truth about us, I grew lax in our training. I got busy and he has been busy..."

"You both have had a lot going on," Dumbledore said with a gentle smile. "It is a difficult brand of magic but even being able to clear his mind will help. Speaking of, I hear there was a slight problem after the match today."

"I am dealing with it," Snape frowned. "He has been upset about something the last few weeks. Something he won't talk about yet it is making him irritable and angry."

"Well, he is a teenager. They can be a moody and sullen lot, can't they?"

Snape shook his head. "I know how teenagers can be. This is different."

"You'll figure it out. You two have come far in a short time. Whatever is bothering him, I have no doubt you'll get to the bottom of it," Dumbledore said.

"I hope so."

****HP****

Snape was relieved that Harry was still in his room, he knew the boy had probably thought about leaving and hiding and Snape was grateful he hadn't, hunting the castle for his son was not how he wanted to spend the evening. He was hoping the evening could go fairly smoothly, after Occlumency he could offer to help Harry with his homework and also offer assistance on planning for the next D.A. meeting. Perhaps while working together, his son would open up about whatever was bothering him.

Snape cleared the furniture in the sitting room and called Harry in.

"Can't we do this tomorrow?" Harry asked with resignation as he entered the room. _Or never_, he thought. He had to try and keep his thoughts off of Umbridge and her torturous detentions.

"No," Snape said as he withdrew his wand. "Ready?"

Harry nodded reluctantly.

_Harry was staring at Dumbledore in shock after hearing Snape was his father, he woke up in a panic from yet another nightmare, blood was dripping off his hand..._

"Harry," Snape stopped. "What was the blood from?"

"Um, I cut hit with a Bludger during one of my Quidditch practices," Harry lied, his heart beating fast.

Snape stared at him for a moment before raising his wand. "Legilimens!"

_Harry was talking to his friends about starting a club, he was upset when Hedwig delivered another letter from Sirius, he was writing with the blood quill as the words cut into his skin..._

Snape lowered his wand, his black eyes flashing furiously. "Let me see your hand," He said slowly.

Harry bit his lip. "It's not – it's no big deal," he said lamely.

Snape walked right up to him. "Your. Hand." He said through gritted teeth. He took his son's hand and looked at the unblemished skin. "Finite," He snapped. When he saw the red, raw skin and the words still visible he actually growled in anger. "I'll kill her."

"Dad -"

"I'll kill her slowly, making sure she feels every inch of pain and fear," Snape hissed as he began wandlessly summoning potions and balms from his cabinet.

"You can't do that!" Harry said in alarm. "You'll end up in Azkaban!"

Snape led Harry to the kitchen table and sat him down. "Please. As if I would get caught." He pushed a vial towards Harry. "You'll want to take that."

Harry, recognizing the pain reliever, downed it and immediately felt some relief. His dad took his hand and began carefully cleaning the wound.

"How long has she been doing this? Since the first detention with her?" Snape felt his anger grow as Harry sheepishly nodded. "And you didn't think to mention that a teacher was physically hurting you?" He asked sarcastically.

"I didn't want to give her the satisfaction!" Harry replied. "It was like she was waiting for me to tell or complain."

"Ah, so your silence was about your pride," Snape mocked as he finished clean the wound and then put the sore hand into a bowl of yellow paste.

Harry was about to snap something back but was interrupted by how good the paste felt. "What is this stuff?" He asked in wonder.

"Murtlap Essence," Snape said as he tapped his fingers on the table. "It is a solution of strained and pickled tentacles of Murtlaps, which is a marine beast."

"It feels good," Harry said.

"You should have told me," Snape said suddenly. "I know our relationship is still new but you should have come to me. Or at least your own Head of House."

"McGonagall knows Umbridge has it out for me, she said to keep my head down and stay out of trouble," Harry said.

"And you think that means she would approve of this?" Snape asked incredulously. "I'm tempted to assign you some lines myself, with a regular quill of course. You do not have to take on every enemy on your own! You are not alone anymore, Harry!" Understanding filled his eyes. "This explains your strange behavior, your temper tantrums the past couple of weeks." He said darkly.

"Temper tantrums!"

"Yes," Snape said firmly. "You've been in pain, angry about Umbridge and keeping it all inside so it came out in those tantrums you threw."

"What was I supposed to do?"

"Come and tell me what she was doing!" Snape yelled, standing up. "Merlin, even before I knew you were my son I wouldn't have stood for this. Blood quills are illegal, Harry!"

Harry blinked up at him. "They are?" He sighed. "But she's from the Ministry so she probably got permission from Fudge."

"Oh, even if she did it is still a crime. I assure you, as soon as the public knows about this Fudge will turn on her in a heartbeat. Although, I highly doubt that he knew as he relies on too much public opinion to risk parents finding out. Are you the only she has done this to?"

"As far as I know," Harry said quietly. "But I don't know for sure."

Snape took a deep breath. "I'll have to find out. However, it doesn't matter if you are the only one she has hurt this way, _this_ parent will not stand for it."

Harry looked down, feeling something warm and happy in his chest at those words. Something he had thought he would never have, a parent who was on his side, who would protect him instead of him having to protect himself. He should have told his father what was happening but... "It's hard for me, my instinct isn't to go to an adult." He admitted.

"I know that and my goal is to teach you otherwise," Snape said seriously. "If you are sick, hurt or someone is doing the hurting than I demand to know. I wasn't able to be there for you before but I am here now. I'm still learning how to be a father and I'll make mistakes but I will do my best by you, you have my word."

Harry swallowed and nodded. "I'm still learning how to be a son and I do trust you," He hesitated. "I just didn't want to be the cause of more trouble, you know? First my relatives, now Umbridge...it's like I'm weak or something if I can't handle it."

Snape shook his head, realizing they still had a long way to go for Harry to learn how to trust him and to learn that he doesn't have to deal with issues like this on his own. "Did you at least tell your friends?"

"No, I knew they would want me to tell you or McGonagall, Hermione especially would insist on it."

"Of all your friends, at least one has decent common sense," Snape muttered. He took Harry's hand out of the bowl and studied it. "You will need to use the Murtlap again but I believe it won't scar permanently. Any more sessions with that quill and nothing would be able to remove the scar completely."

Harry winced at the thought. The last thing he needed was another scar. "So what now?"

"Now I deal with it," Snape said. "And you will read more in your book on Occlumency."

Harry decided to reveal another thing that had been weighing on him. "I don't want to move back to the Tower." He blurted out.

Snape paused and turned to face him. "You don't?"

"No, at least not anytime soon," Harry felt embarrassed but kept talking. "I want to stay here. I understand if you don't want me to, you're used to your privacy and you probably don't want a teenager underfoot, especially a Gryffindor one even if I am you son -"

Snape hid a smile at his son's babbling. "Harry, I would very much like it if you stayed here."

Harry stopped talking for a moment. "You would?"

"Of course," Snape said exasperatedly. "You're my son, I want to spend time with you. I will admit I wasn't looking forward to you going back to the Tower. I didn't think you would want to stay here."

"Unlike my friends, I didn't get to grow up with my parents," Harry said softly. "So I guess I want to make up for it now."

"Come here," Snape said, sounding almost stern.

Warily, Harry stood and approached his father who put his hand behind Harry's head and pulled him in for a hug. Harry wrapped his arms around him, laying his head on his chest feeling...well, feeling like he was truly home.

"You won't hide anything like this from me again, clear?" Snape said into his son's hair.

Harry nodded. "Clear."

Snape tightened his hold for a moment before letting go. "Go and read, we can work more on Occlumency later. I will return shortly."

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked a little worriedly.

Snape gave him an innocent look. "I think it is time for a parent, teacher conference."

****HP****

Snape sent a Patronus to Albus, though he wasn't going to wait for the Headmaster. He wanted to have a few words with Umbridge before Dumbledore got involved. He stopped in the doorway of her classroom and watched in shock as Hermione Granger wrote lines with blood dripping down her hand. He froze at seeing the torture his son had been subjected to and then cleared his throat.

Umbridge looked up with a smile. "Ah, Professor Snape. Is there something I can do for you?"

Snape stared at her fake smile for a moment before turning to Granger. "Miss Granger, please take your belongings and go visit Harry. He will know what to use on your hand."

Hermione looked up gratefully, her hand had been stinging quite painfully. Plus she had realized that this was what Harry had been going through. "Thank you, sir."

Umbridge stood up with a scowl. "Now wait a moment, she is not done with her detention."

"She's not? Well then," Snape looked at Hermione. "Harry is supposed to be working on an assignment, after dealing with your hand make sure you help him. I expect to see improvement from him and will hold you partly accountable. Go."

Hermione hid a grin at the furious look on Umbridge's face and hurried out of the room.

Umbridge put her hands on her hips. "How dare you? I was -"

"How dare I?" Snape whispered dangerously. "You used a blood quill on my son!" He roared.

Umbridge took a step back. "He's a nasty little liar who needed to be taught a lesson," She said primly. "I have been sent here by Cornelius Fudge himself to -"

"So he knows about the Blood Quill?" Snape raised an eyebrow. He smiled slowly at the slightly worried look in her eyes. "No, he doesn't," He said softly. "How will he react when parents find out what you have done?"

"It's only been to Potter and the muggle-born," Umbridge snapped. "Everyone thinks your son is crazy and no one cares about her."

Snape stepped closer. "You are wrong to think the public won't care." He said silkily. "They will be horrified to know children have suffered under an illegal form of punishment. Here at the school where they trust their children are kept safe and taken care of. Now they will wonder if their child is next to suffer your sick punishment."

Umbridge shuffled her feet a bit, finally looking nervous. "I'll say you're lying."

"They have the scars, you twit," Snape rolled his eyes.

"You can not talk to me like that!" Umbridge said. "I will have you fired and your brat of a son thrown out of this school!"

Snape casually took out his wand, twirling it in his hands. "You'll do this from Azkaban, will you?"

"I won't go to Azkaban," Umbridge scoffed, waving a hand dismissively. "Do you know how much power I have? I almost got the boy-who-lived expelled and now I am very close to taking over Hogwarts. And there is nothing you can do about it."

"You sent the Dementors to Little Whinging?" Snape asked, shocked. He had figured that if the Dark Lord was behind it, he would have bragged about it so Snape had thought a Death Eater had done it, hoping to impress the Dark Lord.

"Soon I will be the Headmistress at Hogwarts," Umbridge smiled in satisfaction.

"Merlin, you really are delusional," Snape remarked before muttering a spell. He smirked at the pink colored rodent that now sat on the floor, squeaking indignantly at him. "I wonder where Mrs. Norris is," He mused, grinning as the squeaks became louder.

**TBC:**


	17. Chapter 17

****Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.****

Dumbledore and McGonagall rushed in the room just then. "Where is she?" Dumbledore demanded.

"I found her giving another student detention, with that," Snape pointed to the blood quill still on the desk Hermione had been using, drops of blood still on the floor.

"Where did she go? If she thinks she can get away..." McGonagall narrowed her eyes, looking dangerous.

Dumbledore looked down and sighed. "Severus, I suppose this is your doing?"

McGonagall eyed the pink rat who was glaring up at them and immediately shifted into her Animagus form, chasing the rat around the room.

"Well now, this is even better than getting Mrs. Norris," Snape said in amusement, idly stroking his chin as he watched Umbridge try to get away from McGonagall.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled for a moment before he turned stern. "Minerva, that is enough! No, put her down." He scolded.

The cat with eyeglass markings around the eyes looked up, the pink rat dangling from her mouth.

Snape bit his lip to keep from outright laughing. "Minerva, you don't know where that thing has been," He pointed out. He watched as she spat the rat out and back up a few steps, shifting back.

"Really Minerva," Dumbledore slightly admonished.

"She used a blood quill on at least two of our students!" McGonagall protested. "She deserves worse than being a rodent."

"She also admitted to sending the Dementors to attack Harry," Snape added, smirking a little as Minerva's eyes darkened.

McGonagall reached for her wand but Dumbledore held his hand out. "I will deal with her," He said firmly. He tilted his head to the side. "Ah, they are here."

"Who is here?"

Cornelius Fudge and Kingsley Shacklebolt walked in. "You requested to see me?" Fudge asked, his tone clear that he didn't appreciate it.

"Yes," Dumbledore flicked his wand and the rat turned back to Umbridge.

"I – I never, how dare you, you – you-" Umbridge blustered, her face red.

"What is going on?" Fudge demanded as Kingsley looked on with interest.

"Delores Umbridge has committed a terrible crime," Dumbledore said solemnly.

"I have not! I have been doing my job!" Umbridge huffed.

"She has been torturing students in detention," Dumbledore continued. "With that," He pointed to the blood quill.

Fudge paled and Kingsley took out his wand, stepping closer to the desk. "Delores, what have you done?" Fudge asked in shock.

"I've done what you wanted! Breaking the boy-who-lived, making sure he can't tell his lies!" Umbridge snapped.

Fudge swallowed and looked nervously from her to Dumbledore. "I -I don't know what you mean."

Kingsley was running diagnostics on the blood quill. "Whose blood is this?" He asked in a low voice.

Umbridge lifted her chin. "It is a student's who dared to question my teaching methods."

"This is an illegal artifact," Kingsley said, pointing his wand at her and with a flick, her wrists were bound.

"Hey!"

"You tried to have this approved last year," Kingsley continued. "I remember you said you invented it yourself."

Snape wondered who was more cruel and insane, Umbridge or Bellatrix.

"You were outvoted, however," Kingsley continued, looking angry. "Cornelius, you yourself said this was clearly a dark artifact and that you would never allowed it to be used on anyone, especially children. It was officially banned."

"I didn't know she still had it!" Fudge protested, glaring at Umbridge.

"You said to do whatever it takes to break Potter!" Umbridge hissed at him. "Or Snape or whatever he calls himself now."

"You used this on Potter?" Fudge whispered. He glanced at Snape with a fearful expression.

Snape glowered at him before turning to Kingsley. "As Harry's father, I am pressing charges for using a dark artifact and child abuse. I am sure Miss Granger's parents will do the same once they find out what Umbridge has done."

Kingsley nodded. "Let's go, Umbridge. You are under under arrest for the use of a banned dark artifact and two counts of child abuse..." He led her from the room, Umbridge protesting loudly. McGonagall followed them out, looking pleased.

Fudge licked his lips nervously. "I didn't know about the blood quill, you have my word Albus."

"But you did send her here to hurt Harry?" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

"N -no just to get him to stop with the You-Know-Who stories," Fudge insisted.

"They are not stories, they are the truth and you know it," Dumbledore said firmly.

Fudge shook his head. "You-Know-Who is dead," He said, his voice slightly uncertain.

"Cornelius, do you really believe that I would lie about this?" Dumbledore asked gently.

"The Dark Lord is back and he has been enjoying the help you have been giving him," Snape spoke up.

Fudge looked alarmed. "I have not been helping him!"

"By refusing to believe the truth, by calling Harry a liar, and by sending Hogwarts an incompetent Defence teacher you are helping him." Snape snapped. Merlin, how did such an idiot get elected?

"I thought..." Fudge trailed off, looking uncomfortable.

"You thought I wanted your job," Dumbledore finished. "I do not."

"Hopefully whoever replaces you will be competent," Snape snarled to Fudge. "And not afraid to take the proper action."

"Replaces me?"

"You think the public will stand for you staying in office after sending Umbridge here?" Snape asked incredulously. "After not doing anything when you were told the Dark Lord returned?"

"I haven't seen any proof that You-Know-Who has returned," Fudge said stiffly. "Just word from a boy who likes attention."

"He doesn't like the attention, you foolish man," Snape said angrily. "He does however, want people to be prepared for the war. A war that has already started!"

"You will stop avoiding the truth Cornelius," Dumbledore said.

"Or what?" Fudge asked mockingly.

"I will give an interview," Dumbledore said pleasantly. "How you sent Delores here to keep Harry quiet about the truth because you didn't want to admit Voldemort is back. How you knew she had invented a blood quill and that she wanted it to be approved by the Ministry to use on employees and children."

"I didn't know she would bring that here!" Fudge said, looking very pale. "You can't tell anyone that, I will be ruined."

"Then do your job!" Snape snapped at him.

Fudge winced and looked out the window. "I had really hoped he was gone," He whispered.

"We all had," Dumbledore said. "But he isn't and denying that he is back is only giving him more time to gather more followers. It is time to act, Cornelius."

**HP**

At the knock on the door, Harry got up off the sofa where he had been reading and murmured the spell that would let him see who was there. "Hermione!" He opened the door with a grin. "You came to visit?"

"Sort of," Hermione said with a small smile. She entered, holding her right hand close to her.

"You're bleeding? What happened?" Harry took her hand in concern and gasped when he saw words cut into her skin, _I will not act like a know-it-all_. "Umbridge," He whispered furiously.

Hermione nodded. "She's been doing this to you, hasn't she? Why didn't you tell anybody?" She looked sad. "You could have told Ron and I. We're your best friends."

Harry sighed and went to get the same supplies his dad had used on his hand. "Here, I need to clean the wound," He said. "Um, wait you probably need...Accio pain reliever!" The vial flew towards them and he caught it easily. He handed it to her.

Hermione downed it, visibly relaxing. "I only had about an hour before your dad walked in, I don't know how you handled more than one detention with that toad."

"It was a matter of pride, I guess," Harry said as he did as his dad had done, gently cleaning the wound and then putting her hand in the bowl that held the yellow paste.

"Murtlap Essence?" Hermione asked with interest. "Oh, that feels so soothing." She sighed as the paste covered her hand.

"You shouldn't scar since you only had one session with the quill," Harry said, feeling relieved. "I thought she was only going to use it on me. If I'd known she'd use it on others... on _you_, I definitely would have said something."

"You should have said something for _you_, Harry. You don't deserve to be hurt," Hermione said fiercely.

"Don't worry, I already got lectured by my dad," Harry said.

"Did you? Good," Hermione nodded, grinning at Harry's frown. "Oh, I'm supposed to help you with some assignment? One you are supposed to be working on right now?"

"My Occlumency book," Harry said, gesturing to where it was laying on the table. "He sent you here to help me?"

"Well, he sent me here for my hand but Umbridge said I hadn't finished my detention yet," Hermione explained. "So Professor Snape said I was to help you and would be held accountable if you didn't learn anything."

"I'm your detention?" Harry asked, slightly insulted.

"Better you than that quill," Hermione teased. She grabbed the book with her free hand. "What page did you leave off on?"

**HP**

"I'll need a new Defence teacher," Dumbledore said thoughtfully.

"Try to make it a good one, will you? Someone with a brain, who knows what he or she is doing, who won't torture the students," Snape said in a bored tone as he finished filling out his statement.

"Perhaps someone the students had before?" Dumbledore suggested. "Someone who was a very good teacher."

Snape paused, lifting his head.

"I'm sure Remus would be delighted to come back," Dumbledore said happily. "And now that Fudge is seeing reason, it shouldn't be a problem."

"Malfoy is still on the board of governors and will not allow it," Snape said quickly.

"Ah, but I warned the Minister that he is a death eater and not to trust him. I think this time he will listen," Dumbledore said. "I believe a random search of his house will be happening soon. Lucius may soon find that the trust the Ministry has had in him is fading." His eyes twinkled. "You did say someone who knows what he is doing." He reminded him.

"I also said someone with a brain," Snape snapped.

Dumbledore sighed. "It's not like I am suggesting Sirius."

Snape shuddered. "Merlin, don't even joke about that."

**HP**

"So clearing your mind is just a start," Hermione was saying to Harry as she read through the book. "The reason you don't want to focus on emotions is because Voldemort can use those emotions against you. You can't give him anything to use, ideally you will be able to bring up false thoughts and feelings that he will believe are real." She closed the book. "So, clearing the mind would be a little like meditation, right? Just letting everything go."

"I have a hard time with that," Harry admitted.

"Of course you do, with your relatives and what happened in the graveyard...Until you work through that I don't think you will be able to progress very far in this skill." Hermione said seriously.

"I've worked through it," Harry said.

"No, I don't think you have," Hermione said gently.

"I believe Miss Granger is correct," Snape spoke up, causing the teenagers to jump.

"What happened with Umbridge?" Harry asked eagerly. "You didn't, uh-" _Kill her and bury her body in the Forbidden Forest? _He wondered worriedly.

"Turn her into a rat and see Professor McGonagall use her Animagus form to chase her around the room? Yes, I did," Snape resisted grinning as the two teenagers mouths dropped open.

"See her taken away in binds by an Auror? Yes, I did," Snape continued smugly.

"She's really gone?" Hermione smiled brightly. "Oh, wonderful! Hopefully now we can get a decent teacher."

"Don't hope too hard, the Headmaster already has someone in mind," Snape said sourly.

"Oh no, who is it?" Hermione asked in concern.

"Lupin." Snape rolled his eyes as both teenagers eyes brightened.

"Oh, he was a wonderful teacher," Hermione said in a pleased voice. She quickly stopped smiling when she saw the sneer on Snape's face. "Well, better than Umbridge," She offered meekly.

"Can't argue with that, I suppose," Snape remarked.

"Do you think...will he want to talk about Sirius?" Harry asked.

"If he does, you do not need to talk about him or to him if you are not ready," Snape said seriously.

Harry sighed. "Maybe I should speak to him. I don't want to ignore him forever."

"It is up to you," Snape repeated. "I will support your decision."

"I know you don't like him," Harry said quietly.

"How I feel about Black should have no influence on your relationship with him," Snape said. "As long as he does not do anything more to hurt you or upset you, I will not interfere." Oh, those words were hard to say as he still hated the flea bitten mutt. But he would give him another chance with Harry, if Harry wanted it. He had to put his son's needs above his own.

Hermione was smiling again at her professor and even when Snape scowled, she just smiled brighter. Seeing that Snape was truly being a good father to Harry warmed her heart.

"Thanks Dad," Harry said.

Snape inclined his head and fixed his gaze on Hermione. "Your hand, Miss Granger?"

"Oh, all healed," Hermione said. "Thank you, sir. I noticed Harry still has a faint mark on his hand though," She frowned.

"It's almost gone," Harry shrugged.

"His will heal, he had more than one session with that blasted quill so it will heal a little slower." Snape said as he examined Harry's hand. "Any more and the scar would have been permanent."

Hermione looked horrified.

Harry decided to change the subject. "Tell us more about Umbridge being a rat and McGonagall chasing her," He said gleefully. "Or better yet, put the memory in a pensive!"

"Harry!" Hermione said in a chastising tone yet she was laughing.

**HP**

Harry paced the sitting room, waiting for his visitors to arrive. He was nervous and not sure what to say or if he even wanted to say anything. But he couldn't ignore his godfather's letters forever and he thought it was time he finally saw him. Remus was bringing him in his Animagus form as his dad wasn't comfortable with Harry flooing to Grimmauld Place.

"You are going to wear out the rug," Snape spoke up from behind his potions journal.

Harry sighed and tried to stand still but that only lasted a few moments and he was back to pacing.

Snape lowered his journal. "Everything will be fine. If at any time you want him to leave, just say the word and he will be gone."

There was a knock on the door and Harry bit his lip nervously as his dad answered it.

"Lupin," Snape said with a glance at the dog by his side. "He is housebroken, correct?"

The black, shaggy dog growled.

"Snuffles, behave," Remus said as they entered the room. As soon as the door was shut, Snuffles turned into Sirius.

"Harry," Sirius took a tentative step forward. "Thanks for letting me come, I missed you." His eyes were sad. "You never answered my letters."

"I haven't read them," Harry admitted.

"Oh."

Remus cleared his throat. "Didn't the Headmaster want to see us, Severus?"

Snape raised an eyebrow. "No."

"I think he did," Remus said, tilting his head towards Sirius and Harry, trying to hint that they should leave and let the two of them talk.

Snape scowled and paused, not sure he wanted to leave Harry alone with Black. The man had known about Harry being his son and kept it a secret, had gone so far as to charm Harry to resemble James. He didn't trust him and he didn't like him. However, he knew Harry cared about him and that was the only reason he had allowed Black to visit. If Harry wanted to try and forgive Black, then he deserved the opportunity to do so. "Fine. But it will be a quick meeting."

Remus nodded his understanding and then gave Sirius and Harry an encouraging smile. "We'll be right back. Sirius, don't go anywhere, even as Snuffles."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Yes, Dad." He said sarcastically.

Harry couldn't help it, he laughed.

After Snape and Remus had left Sirius looked around. "It's, uh, nice quarters."

"I like it," Harry said, feeling weird again. "It's nice to have a real home."

Sirius winced slightly and nodded. "I heard about what that woman did to you. Are you all right?"

"Yeah," Harry said, looking at his hand. "Dad gave me Essence of Murtlap for a couple days and the scar healed."

Sirius coughed. "That's, that's good. That's good he took care of it."

"He takes real good care of me," Harry said softly.

"Really? Such good care that he didn't notice that Umbridge was hurting you?" Sirius said sarcastically before he could stop himself.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "I didn't tell him and I put a glamour on my hand. You wouldn't have noticed either, don't try to pretend you would have."

Sirius shrugged, feeling frustrated. "I just want to make sure he's paying enough attention to you."

"He does, he's great with me, Sirius," Harry said. "He's my father, he loves me. He helps me with my homework, he's training me in Occlumency, he makes sure I eat enough, lectures me when he thinks I'm being a dunderhead..." He trailed off, not sure if he was explaining this well.

"You could never be a dunderhead," Sirius scoffed.

Harry grinned. "I've had my moments." His grin faded. "Sirius, I'm still upset that you knew he was my father and didn't tell me. But I'm tired of being angry and I want to forgive you. I'm going to try. But I don't even know if you are really sorry."

Sirius sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "This is difficult for me, I – I don't like Snape."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I think I got that."

"Your mum didn't want Snape to know so I had no problem pretending you were James's son," Sirius said.

"But she didn't want to keep it from him forever, she wanted the three of us to be together," Harry said. "And you charmed my hair and eyes without her knowing. That was underhanded of you."

Sirius winced slightly. "I know but at the time I thought I was helping. It was a charm set to progress gradually and I thought it would help if you looked like James. I had hoped your mum would fall in love with him. He really cared about her."

"I appreciate what James did for me, protecting me and everything, I really do," Harry said slowly. "But my mum loved my dad."

"I know," Sirius sighed.

"You should have said something when you got out of Azkaban," Harry said. "When you got out and found out that my dad was a spy for the Order, you should have spoken up."

"I still didn't trust him," Sirius said.

"No, you just still didn't like him," Harry shot back. "You knew Dumbledore trusted him. You should have said something, especially when you knew how unhappy I was with the Dursley's."

"You hated Snape! How could I tell you he was your father?"

"I deserved to know!" Harry yelled. "He deserved to know! Do you have any idea how much better my life would have been if you or Pomfrey had spoken up earlier?"

"I had no idea that the Dursley's were hurting you," Sirius said miserably.

"I know you didn't, no one did," Harry said. "But I wouldn't have been treated that way, wouldn't have been hurt if you or Pomfrey had spoken up. She at least admits her mistake and regrets she held back the truth. Do you regret it?"

"I regret hurting you," Sirius said honestly.

"That's something, I guess," Harry muttered.

"Harry, I do regret hurting you and lying to you," Sirius sighed. "It's just, James was my best friend and he did love you. He would have been a wonderful father to you."

"Their marriage was only temporary, Sirius."

"She may have fallen for him over time," Sirius said.

Harry shook his head in exasperation. "What is with this obsession of my mum and James being together?"

"I'm not obsessed, I'm..." Sirius blew out a breath. "I don't know. I guess, after everything James did for me I wanted the best for him. He was like a brother to me and I wanted him to be happy. I knew he loved your mum and so when he offered to help her, I thought it was his chance to find happiness." Sirius looked pleadingly at Harry. "I didn't get along with my family, not at all. I ran away and the Potter's took me in like I was one of their own. They meant everything to me and Remus too. I just wanted my best friend to be happy and I really thought he would be better for Lily than Snape."

"But when you escaped Azkaban, you still talked about how much my mum and James loved each other, how crazy they were about each other and it wasn't true."

"I did that for you. I believed you were better off not knowing Snape was your father and I wanted to give you happy memories of James and Lily. So I lied and..." He seemed to visibly slump. "I was wrong, okay? Personal feelings aside about Snape, I should have said something. To Dumbledore, if no one else. I'm sorry Harry, really."

"That means a lot to me Sirius, thank you," Harry said sincerely.

"I have to be honest, I still don't like him and don't see how he could be a good father for you," Sirius said. "But you're happy and look well taken care of and that's what matters to me."

"You're letting a schoolboy grudge cloud what you see," Harry said.

Sirius looked at him in amusement. "You sound like Albus."

Harry smiled.

"I'll try, pup. Okay?"

"Okay."

****TBC:****


	18. Chapter 18

****Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.****

"How is Harry doing?" Dumbledore asked Snape, passing him a cup of tea. They were seated in Dumbledore's office, catching up on everything since Umbridge had been arrested.

"He is well. He is back to enjoying Defence class with Lupin's return," Snape said with an eye roll.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Now Severus, it is not bad having Remus around this time is it? Things are different now."

Snape nodded reluctantly. That was true. Before when Lupin had been here, he had been filled with anger and bad memories of his school days. Now, none of that seemed important anymore. Now he had Harry. "I wanted to discuss something with you," Snape said, setting down his teacup. "I think Harry should know about the prophecy."

"Indeed?" Dumbledore looked thoughtful.

"He deserves to know why the dark lord is so set on killing him, why he targeted him as a baby," Snape said. "He should know so that he realizes just how serious he needs to take Occlumency. I want him to be more on guard." Snape explained. He knew Harry hated not being in the know and he figured if his son knew just how serious Voldemort was about coming after him, he wouldn't argue against any of the restrictions put in place for his safety.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, he should know. I had planned to tell him when he is was a little older but that was before we found out you are his father. He has you for support and we do need him to even more alert to danger. Voldemort is planning something, according to the spies I have."

"More spies?" Snape raised an eyebrow.

"None as close as you were to Voldemort but they still are able to get a little information," Dumbledore said. "Losing you may cause Voldemort to act impulsively, and that can be more dangerous than him carefully planning something out."

Snape nodded his understanding, feeling even more worried for his son.

****HP****

After dinner that evening, Snape motioned for Harry to join him in the living room."Sit down for a minute, there is something I need to tell you."

Harry raised an eyebrow but obligingly sat down on the couch and looked at his dad expectantly.

"You've been having dreams of that corridor," Snape began.

"I've been practicing Occluding," Harry said defensively. "I'm getting better, you said so."

"I did," Snape nodded. "I am not about to chastise you, Harry."

"Oh," Harry relaxed.

"There was a prophecy made, when you were a baby," Snape began.

"A prophecy?"

"About the one who would defeat the Dark Lord."

Harry felt a twisting in his gut. "There was a prophecy...about me?"

"It could have meant you or another," Snape said vaguely. "The Dark Lord decided that it was you and by marking you," He gestured at Harry's scar. "he made it about you."

"So that's why he came after me? Because of some prophecy? What does it say?"

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives," Snape recited from memory. He had overheard part of the prophecy and after doing what was expected of a loyal death eater and informing Voldemort, he had immediately informed Dumbledore that Voldemort not only believed the prophecy but was sure it meant Harry. Dumbledore later had told him there was more to the prophecy and had disclosed it to him.

"So he killed my parents because he believed this prophecy, which he didn't even hear all of," Harry said incredulously. "That's why he wants to kill me?"

"The Dark Lord is a paranoid wizard," Snape said. "He always worried of someone rising up against him, being powerful enough to defeat him. Basically, he's insane."

"How am I supposed to stop him?" Harry worried.

"I don't know, but we will figure it out together," Snape promised him. "Right now, steps are being made to weaken the dark lord."

"Yeah? How so?"

Snape sighed and then decided to go ahead and tell him about the horcruxes Voldemort had made. His son looked horrified to hear about Voldemort splitting his soul. "Once the members of the Order destroy them all, he will be able to be killed," Snape told him. "Until then, we will continue your training."

"He's never going to stop coming after me, is he?"

"No, but you're not alone," Snape said. "You will not fight him alone."

****HP****

A week later, Harry was walking to the Tower to do homework with his friends. His dad had left the castle, along with the Headmaster, McGonagall, and most of the professors. He hadn't told Harry where he was going, only that it was a important mission for the Order. Snape had quickly shot down the idea of Harry joining them, telling Harry he wasn't an Order member and was to stay inside the castle. In fact, he had suggested that Harry go to the Tower and stay there until he returned. Harry had felt a little sulky about it, but one fierce glower from his father had him quickly changing his attitude.

Harry had almost reached the fat lady's portrait when he suddenly dropped to the ground, groaning as he clutched at his head. His scar was burning something fierce. He started to Occlude but stopped when he saw a vision of his dad being tortured.

"_Bring us your son, Severus," Voldemort drawled lazily as he cast a Crucio at him._

"_No!" Snape groaned in pain, writhing on the ground._

"_Let me play with him!" Bellatrix begged. "Please Master!"_

_Voldemort laughed. "Have at it, my dear Bella. Make him scream."_

"Dad!" Harry gasped as he tried to get up.

"_Hear your father screaming, Harry?"_

"Stop," Harry moaned as his scar burned. He had to get to his dad! That room seemed familiar somehow...the Ministry! He'd seen that room when he had been at the Ministry for his trial! Whatever mission his dad had gone on, he had been caught and now... _Dad_, Harry though brokenly. He couldn't lose him.

"Harry!"

Neville and Ginny, who had been walking down the corridor, ran over to him. "What's wrong?"

"Voldemort has my dad!" Harry gasped. "I have to go!"

Neville paled. "Are you sure he has him, Harry?"

"We should get someone," Ginny said nervously.

"It seems real and my dad left the castle, along with a lot of the other professors," Harry rubbed at his scar. "Something is going on, dad said he would explain it when he got back."

The portrait swung open and Ron and Hermione emerged. "Hey, we were coming to look for you, what's going on?" Hermione rushed over to Harry and knelt down beside him.

"My dad is being tortured by Voldemort," Harry said brokenly, grabbing Hermione's hands.

"No," Hermione whispered.

"There has to be someone here who can find out for sure," Ron said, looking worried.

Hermione bit her lip. "The note passed to the prefects said all the professors were leaving on an emergency except for Professor Trelawney and Professor Binns."

"Gee, that's a big relief," Harry said sarcastically.

"Mr. Filch is here," Hermione said slowly. "Madam Pomfrey and Hagrid."

"Pomfrey and Hagrid," Harry said in relief. "They'll know what to do."

Unfortunately, Hagrid had disappeared, most likely into the forest and Pomfrey had left a note on her door that she had gone to St. Mungo's to help with a pox outbreak.

"I'm going to the Ministry," Harry said determinedly. "Whatever is going on, I bet some of them are there anyway."

"Wait Harry, can't you just floo Sirius?" Hermione asked, grabbing his arm.

Harry brightened. "Brilliant! I bet he can get in touch with them!"

Using the floo in the infirmary, Harry threw down the floo powder and called out for Grimmauld Place. "Sirius? Sirius! I need your help!" He waited several moments and pulled his head back. "No answer."

"He must be helping with whatever the professors are doing," Ginny commented. "Let's just floo my dad's office."

"Good idea," Ron nodded. "Here, I'll do it." He threw in the floo powder and stuck his head in. "Dad!" He pulled back with a sigh. "His office is empty."

Harry felt like screaming in frustration. Where were all the adults when you needed one? Suddenly Arthur Weasley's face appeared in the flames. "Kids?"

"Dad, you are there!" Ron said in relief.

"What is wrong?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"All the professors are gone and Harry had a vision," Ginny explained.

"A vision?" Arthur pursed his lips.

"I think Voldemort has my dad, is hurting him," Harry said anxiously.

"Merlin," Arthur frowned. "Harry, you should step through."

Harry nodded. Hermione took his hand as he took a step towards the floo.

"I'm coming with you," Hermione said. She gave him a wry grin. "Even if we are breaking about fifty school rules."

Harry gave her a grateful smile. He kept a firm grip on Hermione's hand as they entered the office full of muggle items.

Mr. Weasley looked fairly calm although his eyes narrowed slightly when he noticed Hermione. The look became completely exasperated when Ginny, Ron and Neville followed.

"Wow, look at all this stuff!" Neville exclaimed as he took in all the muggle items that filled Mr. Weasley's office.

Harry felt appreciation for his friends coming with him and was about to say so when his scar gave a sharp pain. He frowned and rubbed it absently.

"Harry? Are you okay?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"I think... I think he's here," Harry said slowly.

"Come with me, I know exactly who we should talk to," Mr. Weasley said briskly. "The rest of you stay here."

"Why do we have to wait here?" Ron complained.

"I said so," Arthur snapped, leading Harry out.

"Where are we going?"

"To find out what is going on," Arthur murmured. He turned a few corridors and it got darker and emptier.

"So you haven't heard anything?" Harry persisted. "Aren't all the professors on a mission for the Order? You must know what's going on."

Arthur didn't say anything, just kept walking and pulling Harry along with him.

"Why couldn't the others come with us?"

"You ask a lot of questions don't you, Potter?" Arthur said irritably.

"What?" Harry suddenly felt cold. Suddenly he realized that the corridor they were walking down was the one from his dreams!

"Sorry, keep forgetting you're a Snape," Arthur mumbled.

"You always call me Harry," Harry tugged out of his grip. "You're not Mr. Weasley." He realized, dread filling him.

A sneer formed on Arthur's face. "Very good, boy. Too bad you didn't realize that sooner, isn't it?" With a laugh, he pushed Harry into a room and Harry's scar felt like it was bursting into flames. "We've been keeping tabs on the floo network...my master expected you to try and contact someone at the Ministry for help. So predictable," He mocked Harry. "You always have to be a hero, don't you?"

Harry gasped as he watched as Arthur's face changed into Lucius Malfoy's.

"Finally," Lucius said, running his fingers through his long hair. "Pretending to be Arthur Weasley was a nightmare. And that office..." He shuddered.

"Where is Mr. Weasley?" Harry demanded.

"With the others, off on one of their _secret_ missions." He sneered. "They think they are so smart. Of course, we were ready for them. I'm sure they are battling Death Eaters as we speak." He smirked. "So easy to get you right where we wanted you."

Harry felt sick. He'd done exactly what he had been training to avoid, falling for a trap. He flinched as Voldemort entered the room, Bellatrix behind him and looking gleeful.

"Harry," Voldemort said sweetly. "I'm so pleased you could join us."

"Where's my dad?" Harry asked, trying to hide his fear.

"Dead," Voldemort smiled slowly at the horror in Harry's eyes. "Or maybe he's being tortured as we speak. Or maybe the traitor isn't here at all."

Harry clenched his fists.

Bellatrix laughed. "Aw, poor itty bitty Potter wants his daddy...oops, I mean itty bitty Snape," She giggled madly.

"Get me the prophecy, Harry," Voldemort whispered. "And I'll take you to your father."

Harry snorted. Really, did Voldemort take him for an idiot? "Sure you will. I totally believe you, snake face."

"Crucio!"

Harry gritted his teeth, a groan escaping him as the curse rippled through his body. It hurt just as bad as he remembered. When the curse was lifted, Harry was panting and shaking. He looked up at Voldemort, waiting to see if he would cast the curse again but he looked distracted.

Voldemort shut his eyes for a moment. "No," He hissed. "No!"

"Master?" Bellatrix asked anxiously.

"Nagini is dead," Voldemort said angrily. "Dumbledore has destroyed them all!"

Harry blinked in confusion before remembering the horcruxes his dad had mentioned. A piece of Voldemort's soul...so that meant Voldemort could be killed now, if they were all gone. But then why did the prophecy say that one has to kill the other? Why did it _have_ to be him? Anyone should be able to kill him... _That neither could live while the other survives_... But why? Unless...understanding and grief filled Harry as everything suddenly clicked into place. _He_ was a Horcrux. Or rather, his scar was. It would explain the connection between him and Voldemort and why he could understand Parseltongue. An ability he had gotten from Voldemort. _Dad, Hermione, Ron_...Harry thought as tears filled his eyes. _The Weasley's, Hagrid, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore_... He didn't want to leave them...especially his dad. _I'm so sorry Dad,_ Harry thought as he stood up. _I love you. I love you all._

Voldemort was stalking around furiously. He stopped and pointed his wand at Harry. "The prophecy," He snarled. "Or I will kill everyone you care about slowly and painfully. Get it for me."

Harry fought back his grief. He wished he had more time, that he could see everyone he loved one more time. "I don't need to. I know it." He saw Voldemort's red eyes grow gleeful. "Either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives." He deliberately left out the part of having the power the Dark Lord knows not...since he now realized what that power was. It's what his mother did to protect him. She loved him and sacrificed her life to save him, just like he needed to do now for his family and friends. Love. Love was the power Voldemort didn't know.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes. "That's it? How...disappointing. I was hoping for something more interesting." He laughed. "I should torture you, make you suffer for all the trouble you have given me. But I'm ready to take my place as the most powerful wizard the world has ever seen and you have wasted enough of my time. So long, little _Snape_. Avada Kedavra!"

A rush of green light and Harry collapsed to the ground.

**HP**

Snape and Dumbledore rounded the corner, where they could hear Voldemort talking. They had been fighting the Death Eaters that had attacked them when Goyle senior had taunted him, telling him that Harry had been lured to the Ministry. Snape didn't want to believe him, Harry was supposed to be safe in the Tower! After managing to destroy the last Horcrux, Dumbledore had said they better get to the Ministry to make sure.

_Harry's not here, he's all right_, Snape assured himself.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Snape broke into a run. He entered the room as Voldemort and Bellatrix disappeared, to see his son lying on the floor. Dead.

**HP**

Harry looked around in confusion. Where was he? Voldemort and Bellatrix were gone... He glanced around. He was at a park, it looked like. He saw a cloudy figure walking towards him and he tensed a little. The figure grew clearer as it got closer and a moment later, Harry recognized her. His mother.

"Mum?" Harry whispered uncertainly.

"Harry," Lily whispered back as she reached out to pull him into a hug.

Harry hugged her back, feeling warm and safe with her. "I've missed you so much."

"Oh, baby," Lily said, pulling back so she could look at him. Her identical green eyes were glistening with tears.

"We really do have the same eyes," Harry said, causing her to laugh.

"We do," Lily agreed.

"Where are we?"

"This is where I first met your father," Lily grinned. "He called me a witch and I was very offended."

Harry also grinned. "He said he was the one to tell you about magic, about Hogwarts."

"He did," Lily nodded. She gestured to a tree. "We would sit under there and he would tell me everything he knew about Hogwarts. We would talk about what it would be like to attend school there, what House we would be in. We quickly became best friends."

"He really loved you. He realized pretty quickly that becoming a death eater was wrong but he thought it was too late for you two..." Harry trailed off.

Lily looked at sadly. "I know that now. I always knew he would do the right thing. I never stopped believing in him. I never stopped loving him. Never." She cupped his chin lovingly. "I'm so sorry, Harry. I'm so sorry for leaving you, for not letting your father know the truth."

"It's okay," Harry said. "We found each other."

"Yes, you did," Lily smiled. "He loves you so much, you know that right?"

Harry nodded. "He's going to be alone," He whispered sadly. "I hope he can forgive me for leaving him."

Lily gave him another hug. "You don't have to leave him, Harry." She said quietly. "You can return."

Harry's eyes widened. "I can?"

"Can you hear him?"

Harry strained to listen and he could hear someone shouting in grief, saying his name over and over. "Dad," He breathed.

Lily nodded and ran her hand through his hair. "You can go back to him. Everything will be okay now." She said soothingly.

"But what about you?"

Lily gazed at him with a soft expression. "I'll be waiting for you, for both of you. But I want you two to have a long, happy life first. Just, tell Severus he was always the one for me." She pulled Harry into another hug. "The two of you were the best things in my life." She whispered.

"I wish," Harry began wistfully.

"I know," Lily said softly, pulling back and smiling at him. "I'm always with you. I love you, Harry."

Harry swallowed hard and nodded. "I love you, Mum. Will you tell James thank you? For protecting me?" He asked, his voice slightly wobbly from all the emotions he was feeling.

"I will," Lily promised. "Now, focus on your dad's voice."

"_Harry, Harry..."_

Everything seemed to glow bright and Harry could suddenly feel pain and a firm grip on his shoulders.

"Harry!"

Harry opened his eyes and focused on his dad, who had tears streaming down his face as he pulled Harry into a hug, not realizing his son was alive. "No, Harry...Please," Snape said brokenly.

"Dad?"

Snape gave a start and pulled back, his eyes shocked. "Harry?"

"I'm okay," Harry said, wincing slightly. "For the most part. I- whoa!" He was suddenly drawn into a much firmer hug.

"You're alive," Snape breathed. "I thought -"

"I was," Harry said. "But I was able to come back. Wait, where is Voldemort?" He pulled back in alarm, noticing that Dumbledore was also there, along with his friends who were looking at him with relief, tears streaming down their cheeks.

"He disappeared when we arrived," Dumbledore said with a sigh. "The Aurors are searching for him now."

Harry reached up to touch his scar. "I'm not a Horcrux anymore, am I?"

"What?" Snape practically shouted.

"You figured it out," Dumbledore said quietly. "I'm sorry Harry, I had hoped there would be another way."

"Harry was a Horcrux and you knew?" Snape glared at the Headmaster. "How could you not tell me?" He yelled.

"I was going to after I ruled out any other alternative," Dumbledore said calmly. "I did not expect the situation to happen as it has."

"You just expected my son to let himself be killed," Snape hissed.

"It was his choice," Dumbledore said.

Snape glared at the Headmaster before turning back to his son. "Harry," Snape muttered, marveling that his son was alive. If he had lost the boy...

Harry hugged his father, "I'm okay, Dad," He whispered.

"We were worried, my boy," Dumbledore said with a smile.

Harry started to smile back but then saw Voldemort step out of the shadows and reach for his wand. "No!" He made eye contact with the creature, and let everything he had felt when seeing his mother, everything he had felt when deciding to let him cast the killing curse at him. All the love, all the caring, ...his mind flooded with it. With love.

Voldemort froze, not able to handle the all the emotions, and flinched, dropping his wand.

Dumbledore had started to turn around, wand ready but Snape was ahead of him. As soon as Voldemort's wand dropped, Snape yelled, "Avada Kedavra!"

Voldemort dropped to the floor, his body looking feeble and small, the red eyes vacant. Voldemort was dead at last.

Snape lowered his wand, keeping his eyes on the creature who had terrorized his life for so long, who had killed the woman he loved and who had tried to kill his son. They were free.

Dumbledore walked over and looked down at his former student, shaking his head with a sigh. "It is our choices which define us," He said softly. He looked over at Snape and Harry, smiling. "Well done, my boys."

Hermione, Ron, Neville and Ginny stepped forward, unable to stay away any longer. They crowded Harry, hugging him and shouting and laughing.

"Oh Harry, we thought we lost you!" Hermione cried as she hugged him tight.

"Gave us a scare, mate," Ron said seriously, though he broke into a grin. "You and your dad did it!"

"He's gone, he's really gone," Ginny said in relief, smiling at Neville. Her eyes suddenly widened. "Bellatrix!"

Neville spun around, pushing Ginny behind him.

Bellatrix roared with anger when she saw her master on the floor, waved her wand and cast a shield that blocked her, Neville and Ginny from everyone else. "They killed my master," She said in a childlike voice.

"Ginny!" Ron was yelling as he tried to get through the shield. Dumbledore and Snape immediately began casting counters, trying to break through. Harry and Hermione began doing the same.

Bellatrix glared at them through her tears. "You'll pay for this," She snarled, lifting her wand.

****TBC: We're coming to the end, a couple more chapters to go. Next up: Dealing with Bella, the aftermath, Christmas, summer...****


	19. Chapter 19

****Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.****

****A/N: Changing some of Harry's O.W.L. results, having his dad and no Voldemort, he would be able to study more. =)****

****Merry Christmas! ****

Bellatrix, screaming and crying, began casting curses at the two teens. Both had their wands up and began deflecting them. Neville blocked a nasty one that almost hit him and Ginny, his face pale yet his eyes filled with intent.

"I want my master!" Bellatrix shouted, looking completely unhinged.

Ginny began to say the stunning spell but Neville, staring at Bellatrix with determination, was quicker to take advantage of her distraction. "Expelliarmus! Stupefy! Incarcerous!" He shouted, effectively binding Bellatrix, who was still crying and yelling for her master. The shield she had cast dropped.

"Wow, Neville," Ginny whispered, turning to stare at him, her eyes wide with admiration.

Neville slowly lowered his arm. Dumbledore approached him and put his arm around the boy. "Good job, Neville. You have always shown bravery."

Neville managed a shaky thanks. He was staring at Bellatrix while Ginny put her arm around him. "She seems like nothing now," He murmured.

"She is nothing," Dumbledore agreed. "Her purpose in life, the only thing she valued and lived for, was Voldemort. With him gone she has nothing."

The door opened and Sirius, Remus and the rest of the Order rushed in. "Merlin's beard!" Sirius exclaimed when he saw a dead Voldemort and a bound Bellatrix.

"Are you all alright?" Arthur demanded, hugging his son and then his daughter.

"Yeah Dad, we're all fine." Ron answered.

Sirius and Remus crowded around Harry. "You all right, pup?" Sirius asked anxiously.

Harry laughed and nodded. "I'm good." Voldemort was gone!

"Who killed him?" Kingsley asked with interest.

"Harry and Severus both defeated him," Dumbledore said brightly.

Harry shook his head. "No, it was dad who defeated him."

"I would not have been able to kill him if you had not made him drop his wand," Snape pointed out.

"How did you do that?" Remus asked incredulously.

"I made him feel everything he isn't capable of feeling," Harry said with a shrug. "Love. How I feel about all of you," He flushed a little from embarrassment. "What I felt after seeing mum and -"

"You saw your mother?" Snape asked hoarsely.

"Ho-how?" Sirius asked, his eyes wide.

"After Voldemort killed me, I -"

"He killed you?!" Sirius and Remus shouted together.

"Not for long. I saw Mum at the park where you and she first met," Harry told his dad with a smile. "She said she loves you, and she's sorry she never told you about me. She wants us to be happy. She said you were always the one for her and that we were the best things in her life."

Snape pulled his son into another hug, his eyes tearing up once more. _Oh Lily, thank you_, he thought. "I love you, Harry," He said softly.

"I love you too, Dad,"

Sirius watched this, almost like he was seeing them for the first time.

"What of the other Death Eater's?" Dumbledore asked.

"Most all have been caught and headed for Azkaban, except for Lestrange and Avery who were both killed dueling Moody." Arthur said, each arm around one of his kids.

"We should get the kids out of here before this room is flooded with reporters," Dumbledore announced.

Severus nodded. He wanted to have Harry checked out by Pomfrey, just to be sure his son was really okay. He couldn't believe how close he had come to losing him. He put his hand on Harry's shoulder to gently lead him out of the room.

**HP**

Harry shuffled into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. He had been given a calming draught the night before, despite the fact that he had insisted he was fine to both Pomfrey and his dad.

Snape immediately stood and held out a chair for him to sit on. "How are you feeling? Any shakes from the Cruciatus Curse?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I feel fine. You?"

"I'm good, better than good," Snape said as he started a pot of tea. "My dark mark has faded to a very faint scar."

"Like my scar?" Harry asked, his hand going to his forehead. He had checked in the mirror, a faint lightening bolt was there, barely noticeable.

"Yes," Snape said.

"I can't believe it's over," Harry said, almost feeling giddy at the thought. "When I went there, I thought he had you. He even said you were dead at first..." Harry fiddled with his cup of tea. "I don't think I would have survived losing you." he admitted.

Snape leaned forward. "And you think I would have survived losing you?" he asked, his voice rather harsh. "You should not have been there, Harry!" All the worry and fear came out and he struggled to control his emotions.

"I thought he had you!"

"I know you were tricked, we were all tricked," Snape took a deep breath. He hadn't gotten much sleep, when he did all he dreamed of was walking in to find his son dead. "But you knew that with the connection you and Voldemort had, he could feed you fake images."

"You said his name," Harry said in surprise.

"Don't change the subject," Snape said impatiently. "You have improved in Occluding but you have not mastered it completely yet. So you knew he -"

"Yes, I knew it could be a trick," Harry interrupted. "But I couldn't get a hold of anyone to help, to check that you were all right. And I knew that even if it was a trick, I would go anyway. You're my dad. You would have done the same for me."

"Harry -"

"I know, I was reckless, foolish, impulsive -"

"Don't finish my sentence for me," Snape lightly admonished. "Your days of running off into danger is over, Harry. No excuses."

"Voldemort is gone," Harry shrugged. "Nothing to worry about now."

"Not completely true," Snape said seriously. "First, you seem to find trouble even if it is not Voldemort related. Be rest assured I will be keeping a very close eye on you and your activities. Second, although most of the death eaters were caught, there are a few still loose. Granted, they weren't the ones that were considered the most dangerous but you will still need to keep a careful eye. There are also those who did support Voldemort although they didn't become a death eater."

"Oh," Harry said, slightly alarmed.

"But overall, the main danger is finally over," Snape conceded. "But I mean what I say Harry, no more running off into risky situations, despite any good intentions. I will not lose you, do you understand me? Seeing you dead," He stopped, having to take a moment. His heart pounded at the memory and he shut his eyes for a moment. "I couldn't bear it, son."

"I'm sorry," Harry said honestly. "But see, I was trying to save you from dying. I couldn't bear it either." He sighed in frustration. "No adult left here was available to talk to...and I couldn't just sit and wait. I couldn't lose you after just finding you," He finished.

Snape pulled him into a one armed hug. "Do not get me wrong. I think you were immensely brave to face Voldemort, and to let him cast the killing curse at you," Snape broke off for a moment before clearing his throat. "You realized you were a Horcrux." He still couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, it just suddenly made sense," Harry said with a shrug.

"I don't know if I can forgive Albus..." Snape said, frustration and anger in his voice.

"Is that the only reason he acted like he cared about me?" Harry asked sadly. "Because he knew I needed to let Voldemort kill me?"

"No," Snape pulled Harry into a hug, resting his chin on Harry's head. "Albus does care about you, that I do believe. He just has his own way of going about things."

"At least it's over," Harry said happily. "We're both free from him now."

"Yes," Snape dropped a kiss on Harry's head and then stepped back. "Now you can focus on important things."

"Yeah," Harry said excitedly. "Like Hogsmeade visits and Quidditch and Hermione and my friends -"

"I was thinking of things like your homework, studying, getting ready for your O.W.L.S." Snape raised an eyebrow. "So, you and Miss Granger hmm?"

Harry felt himself blushing. "Well, um, maybe. I don't know."

"Typical teenage romance," Snape rolled his eyes as he walked into the sitting room.

Harry stuck his tongue out at his back.

"I have a jar in my lab that would be perfect for your tongue, Harry."

_How does he always know?_ Harry wondered.

****HP****

"We get to go to Hogsmeade this Saturday," Ron said gleefully at dinner. "We're getting more weekend trips as part of the celebration."

"And Christmas break is coming soon and I heard they may give us an extra week of holiday!" Neville said happily.

"I hope that is true, that would be brilliant," Ginny said.

"Christmas," Harry said slowly.

Hermione watched him and leaned closer. "Your first with your dad," She said warmly. "It will be wonderful, Harry."

"Yeah," Harry said in wonder. His first Christmas with a family of his own. With someone who actually wanted him. He grinned. It would be wonderful.

****HP****

"This place is amazing," Harry said as he looked around the manor. It was huge and spacious.

"It is," Snape agreed as he set their luggage down. Immediately two house elves popped into the room.

"Master Snape, yous has returned!"

Snape sighed. "You knew I was, I messaged you that I would be here with my son for the Christmas holiday."

"Young Master Snape," Both house elves bowed.

"You can just call me Harry," Harry grinned. They both wore nice tea cozy's and one had little bows all over it.

"Harry, this is Tru and Zippy," Snape said. "They came with the manor." He said dryly.

"It's nice to meet you," Harry said.

"I trust our rooms are ready?" Snape said.

"Yes, exactly as you specified Master Snape," Tru nodded and beamed.

"And the object I asked you to attain?"

"In the parlor room, Master," Zippy said.

"What object?" Harry asked curiously.

Snape lead him to the parlor room where a huge, dark green tree waited to be decorated.

Harry's mouth dropped open. "Wow." He breathed.

"There is a box of ornaments, Young Master," Zippy beamed. "And garland for the mantel, stockings and lights -"

"We's weren't sure how much yous and Master Snape wanted to do," Tru finished.

"This is brilliant," Harry said happily.

"If we need assistance, we will let you know," Snape said dismissively to the house-elves, his eyes on his son. Harry's eyes were shining with excitement and he realized that Harry would never have gotten to help decorate at his pathetic relatives home. He wanted this to be an idyllic holiday for Harry, he deserved it. They both did.

****HP****

Harry was humming along with the old radio playing Christmas music as he put up ornaments. They ranged from different colored balls to brooms, little cauldrons and little hand knit stockings. He paused as he pulled one out, a clear round ball with a picture inside. A picture of his dad and mum, their arms around each other and smiling as light snowflakes flew around them.

"I forgot about that," Snape said, his eyes focused on the ornament. "Your mother made it...that picture was our first Christmas together after graduating Hogwarts."

"It's really nice," Harry said, looking up at his dad. "It should be the first one on the tree. Here, you hang it."

Severus hung it at the top and then stepped back to admire it. "There. Right where it belongs."

Harry smiled, feeling he was finally right where he belonged as well.

****HP****

It was the best Christmas Harry had ever had. Christmas Eve was spent sitting by the fully decorated tree and looking through photos of parents that his dad had kept all these years. There weren't many but enough and hearing his dad talk about his mum made him feel even closer to her, as if she was there sitting with them. They had had a delicious dinner and Harry had gone to bed feeling full, warm and happy.

Christmas morning, Zippy and Tru outdid themselves by making a full English breakfast which Harry eagerly devoured, despite the amazing dinner he had had the night before.

"Do try not to make yourself sick," Snape said dryly as he took a sip of his coffee.

"It's so good," Harry shrugged as he munched on a piece of bacon. "And I'm a growing boy."

"You'll be growing outward if you keep it up," Snape grumbled, though his eyes held amusement. He was happy to see Harry eat, to see him looking so relaxed and content. Knowing that his son had suffered many Christmas mornings where he had been locked away while his so called relatives enjoyed their holiday morning still filled him with grief and anger and was determined to make happy memories for his boy.

After Lily, Snape had never celebrated holidays or birthdays, never took part of gift giving even though his colleagues had many a time sent him gifts. It had irritated him, then. Now seeing Harry sitting under the tree, opening his presents filled Snape with... joy, he had to admit. Especially when Harry opened the gifts from him and expressed how much he liked and appreciated them.

Harry ran his hand over the expensive looking cloak his dad had bought him, in a deep blue. As someone who had once only had hand me downs that were hardly more than rags, Harry appreciated getting clothes. Also from his dad he had been given a ink color changing quill, the newest book on Quidditch, a gold and maroon watch that featured a golden snitch on the face and finally, a pensive. Harry looked at his dad curiously. "What's in this one?"

"A few different memories," Snape said. "When your mother and I met, studying together at school, pranks we played on Petunia during the summers," He smirked slightly. "Or the accidents that happened around your aunt, as your mum would say."

Harry eagerly entered the pensive and indeed, saw his parents meet as children. Saw his mum's fascination as his dad told her about Hogwarts. Saw when a teenager Petunia screamed as she saw a pig snout every time she looked in the mirror, saw his parents studying and laughing together by the Great Lake, saw his dad propose to his mum, saw them exchange vows...

"Thank you," Harry said hoarsely after he came back out of the pensive. He stood and walked over to where his dad sat and leaned down to hug him. "Thank you for those. Thank you for everything."

"You are very welcome," Snape said softly, hugging him back. "And thank you for my new potions book, I didn't know it had been released yet."

"Um, well, it hasn't," Harry said sheepishly. "I sort of wrote to the author and..."

"And since you're Harry Potter," Snape said teasingly.

"Harry Snape," Harry said firmly. "But yeah, I was sent an advanced copy."

"Thank you, son. And I also very much appreciate my new vials, I was needing more."

"As long as I don't have to clean them..." Harry joked.

"Hmm," Snape lips quirked as he tried not to laugh. "We'll see."

"You haven't opened this one," Harry said brightly, handing him a green wrapped package. "It's also from me."

Snape carefully opened it to find a beautiful leather potions journal. It had space inside for ingredient lists, ideas and experiments, potions completed... it was the nicest journal he had ever seen. "Thank you very much, Harry. This is perfect."

"I'm glad you like it," Harry said, relieved. Hermione had helped him pick it out during one of their Hogsmeade trips.

"Well, we certainly have time before we go to the Weasley's for dinner," Snape said as he waved his wand and cleared the room of crumpled wrapping paper. "What would you like to do?"

"We could go door to door and sing Christmas songs for people," Harry suggested with a straight face."I've always wanted to do that." He widened his eyes pleadingly.

Snape's eyes widened in horror.

Harry burst into laughter. "Just kidding!"

"Thank Merlin," Snape muttered.

Harry glanced outside. "We could go play in the snow."

"Play in the snow," Snape said slowly.

"Yeah, make a snowman, throw snowballs," Harry shrugged. He bit his lip. "Unless... well, we could stay in and read or something." He said with less enthusiasm.

Snape pursed his lips together to keep from grinning and nodded. "That would be quite nice."

"Oh," Harry said, his face falling. "Sure, okay."

Snape snorted. "Put on your new cloak, brat. And don't forget your scarf and gloves."

****HP****

Dinner at the Weasley's was loud, crowded, and perfect. Hermione had arrived that afternoon and even Remus and Sirius had been invited. Harry knew he had had a stupid grin on his face most of the night, but he was so happy. Surrounded by so many who he loved, and who loved him was a dream come true.

"My family and I celebrated last night and had a really nice brunch today," Hermione said as she and Harry sat by the Weasley's tree.

"I'm really happy you could be here today," Harry said. "Your parents really didn't mind?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, not at all. I'm only staying a few days and they knew how much it meant for me to come here."

"Because it's the first Christmas truly Voldemort free?"

"Well, that," Hermione tilted her head to the side and smiled. "And the first with my boyfriend."

"Yeah? Who is that?" Harry teased.

"A boy who gave me a beautiful gift," Hermione's tone softened as she tugged at her necklace, a silver pendent shaped like a book that was also a locket, when you opened it, you could put two pictures inside. "Did I tell you that I love it?"

"Yeah, but you can tell me again," Harry grinned.

Hermione leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips. "I love it."

Harry kissed her back, sweet and tender. "I love my snitch." She had given him a practice snitch with his initials on it. "I thought you would be giving study guides as gifts." He said teasingly.

Hermione's eyes brightened. "Now that you mention it," She went behind the couch and handed him a gift bag.

With amused resignation, Harry unwrapped the present that revealed several notebooks of each subject he was taking. Inside were outlines, highlighted ideas, practice questions and room for him to make notes. "Wow, this is incredible! It must have taken you forever to make!"

"Not really and I got really into it so it didn't take me that long," Hermione said. "I made one for Ron too and Neville. Ginny had mentioned he was nervous about taking his O.W.L.'s. And Ron asked if I could make one for Lavender."

"Lavender Brown?"

Hermione nodded. "He likes her."

"Yeah?" Harry glanced over at Ron, who was laughing at whatever Fred and George were showing him. Ron caught his glance and waved them over.

"Come see the new joke products they came up with!"

****HP****

"He looks really happy," Sirius said as he watched Harry, whose arm was around Hermione, laughing with his friends. He looked back to Snape and sighed. "I was wrong about you. I'm sorry."

"You are actually apologizing to me?"

"Yes. Consider it my gift to you. Merry Christmas." Sirius smirked before his face became more solemn. "I didn't believe you were capable of being a good father to Harry. I thought he was better off without you and now that I know how the Dursley's treated him and now that I've seen how much you love him, I will forever regret keeping the truth a secret."

Snape stared at him in surprise and then inclined his head. "I appreciate your apology."

Sirius shrugged. "We may never exactly like each other Snape, but we both love Harry. That's common ground, at least."

"Indeed," Snape agreed. "And I have no problem with you spending time with Harry. As long as you don't encourage him to get into trouble."

"Would I do that?"

"I'd say yes," Remus teased as he entered their conversation. "Don't worry, Severus. I think Harry is mature enough to resist Sirius's propensity to mischief."

"Are you saying my godson is more responsible than I am?"

"Yes," Snape and Remus both responded.

Sirius scowled.

****HP****

"Albus, I didn't know you were coming by," Snape said when Dumbledore joined them for pudding.

"I can never resist the delicious desserts Molly makes," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. "I also have a gift for you."

Snape frowned slightly as he took the envelope Dumbledore handed him. Curious, he opened it and stared in shock.

"I did some digging and found that Lily had had two birth certificates made," Dumbledore said softly. "A fake one with James listed as the father and this one, the real one, with you listed. As you can see, on the real one Harry's name is Harry James Snape."

Harry eagerly tugged the certificate from his dad. "So it's official? My last name is Snape?"

"It is," Dumbledore beamed.

Snape put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "You are really happy about this? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm really happy about this," Harry said honestly. He glanced over at Sirius. "I'll never forget that James did everything he could to protect me, and I'm honored that my middle name is after him." The name Potter would never be forgotten and he was sure some people would still think of him as one. His Mum and James would always be remembered.

Sirius's eyes were shiny and he nodded.

"James would be very proud of you," Remus said.

"Thank you for this, Albus," Snape said quietly.

"You are welcome, my dear boy," Dumbledore said.

****HP****

Snape stood in the doorway, watching his son sleep. So much had changed for him in just a matter of months. He couldn't imagine his life without his son now and looked forward to watching him become the amazing man he was already on his way to becoming. The future was open now, free from Voldemort, and Snape would support Harry in whatever he chose to do in life. _Even being a Auror_, he thought with a slight sneer.

**HP**

"Is that my O.W.L. results?" Harry asked anxiously.

Fifth year had ended and it was summer, which Harry had been enjoying immensely. He had spent it with his friends, seeing Hermione, going to Quidditch games with Sirius, and flying. He'd been helping his dad make the potions Pomfrey had requested for the coming school year and they had also done some traveling.

"Yes," Snape said as he studied the envelope. "This will determine if your sixth year has Hogsmeade visits in your future or not."

Harry made a face and held a hand out. "Thanks. As if I'm not worried enough."

Snape handed over the envelope. "All joking aside, I know you did your best. You certainly studied hard enough."

"I'll say," Harry grumbled as he opened his results. "Between you and Hermione hounding me about studying -"

"I did not hound you," Snape protested.

Harry's face brightened. "Hey, I didn't do that bad!"

"Of course not," Snape snagged the paper from his son's hands. "Hmm."

Astronomy: E  
Care of Magical Creatures: O  
Charms: E  
Defense Against the Dark Arts: O  
Divination: A  
Herbology: E  
History of Magic: A  
Potions: O  
Transfiguration: E

"Uh, History of Magic..." Harry said sheepishly.

"You will bring that up to at least an E," Snape raised an eyebrow.

"It's so boring," Harry sighed.

"Nonetheless, I will expect better," Snape said. "And I will be keeping an eye on your grades in that class," He warned.

Harry sighed. "Okay, I'll do better. About Divination -"

"That is the one class I couldn't care less about," Snape interrupted. "In fact, if I had known I was your father before you chose your electives, you would have never taken it."

"It's not that bad..." Harry trailed off and shrugged. "Okay, yes it is. I hate it but Ron and I figured it would be easy."

"Minerva should have discouraged you," Snape muttered as he helped himself to a cup of tea.

"She wasn't enthusiastic about it but said it was our decision."

"All in all, I am very proud of your grades," Snape offered him a smile. "You worked hard and I am very pleased."

Harry grinned as he dug into his scrambled eggs. "I wonder if the others got their results. Hermione's been anxious."

"I highly doubt she need be."

"Oh, I know but you know Hermione," Harry said fondly. "She expects a lot of herself and she loves learning. She's like a sponge, soaking up as much knowledge as she can."

"I suppose you will find out when you get your books today," Snape said, casting a Tempus. "You need to be at the Weasley's soon. When you go, make sure all of you stay together and do not go into Knockturn Alley."

Harry sighed. Things had been quiet since Voldemort's demise, though there were a few death eaters still on the loose. There had been no threats or attempts on Harry's life for many months now. "I'm safe now. I feel safe now."

"And yet -"

"Always stay aware of your surroundings and follow the rules," Harry rolled his eyes.

"I saw that," Snape said mildly. "Perhaps I should accompany you, hold your hand to make sure you do not find trouble."

"Merlin, don't even joke about that," Harry said in alarm. "Besides, I haven't found trouble in months!"

"Really? Does going flying after curfew at Hogwarts ring a bell?"

"We just needed to let off a little steam from all the studying," Harry protested.

"And while performing your usual stunts you fell and fractured your leg."

"Pomfrey healed it in minutes," Harry muttered.

"You are just lucky Minerva took points before I got to the infirmary because I would have doubled the loss."

"What a shock," Harry said sarcastically but with a laugh. He pushed his plate away. "I'll be careful, I promise. I won't go anywhere alone and I won't even look in the direction of Knockturn Ally." He promised.

"Good," Snape said, relaxing.

Harry gave a wave to his dad before flooing to the Weasley's, ready to finish the best summer he had ever had and looking forward to everything that was to come. He had more than he could have ever wished for, the best of friends, a girlfriend he was falling in love with, people who he considered family, and a dad who loved him no matter what. And he knew that his mum was watching over them, smiling and happy that the secret she had kept had finally been revealed.

****TBC: Epilogue next! Possible sequel if you like the next chapter. I'll post it soon and you can let me know if there is interest =)****


	20. Chapter 20

****Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.****

**A/N: For Harry's oldest son's middle name, I know Harry's name isn't Harrison but it flowed better with Evan, I thought. And I read that Harrison means son of Harry so there you go... lol**

**A/N: If you're interested in a sequel featuring Harry and Co. kids, let me know! What would you like to see with the new generation? What mischief should they get into? Oh, Happy New Year!**

**EPILOGUE:**

**17 Years Later: Hogwarts**

"Evan Harrison Snape, hold it right there!"

Eleven year old Evan winced at the familiar strict voice and slowly slid off his broom,his seven year old brother who had been riding with him, Gavin, doing the same. He tried for an innocent look. "Yes, Papa?"

Snape scowled down at his grandchildren. In truth they, and Evan's twin sister, were the apple of his eye. He loved them something fierce even though their tendency towards mischief could drive him crazy. Evan had his father's dark hair and his green eyes and while Gavin also had dark hair, he had inherited his mother's light brown eyes. "You don't think that look will work on me, do you?"

Evan tilted his head to the side and shrugged. "It never hurts to try," He gave his grandfather a lopsided grin.

Gavin, wanting to be like his big brother, did the same.

Snape bit back a laugh and shook his head. "Riding your broom through the corridors? You both know better than that. Hand it over." He held his hand out.

Evan's face fell. "Aww, Papa. We were just going to dad's office."

Snape took the broom with one hand and his eldest grandson's hand with his other. "Excellent idea. Let's go see him. Gavin Severus, you too." He said sternly.

Evan sighed, having a feeling that his ability to fly was going to be taken away from him. And now he felt guilty for letting Gavin fly with him, he knew his brother hated to be in trouble. They had practically grown up at Hogwarts and he would finally be starting his first year in a couple of weeks. He couldn't wait. However, having both his parents and his grandfather work at his school might get in the way of him having some fun.

Harry looked up from the lesson plan he was making for Defence when his dad knocked once on the open door before entering with his sons in tow and firmly gripping his oldest s hand. Harry sighed and leaned back in his seat. "All right Evan, what have you done?"

"Me? Why do you assume I did something wrong? Maybe...maybe Papa did!" Evan said indignantly.

Gavin giggled. "Yeah, it was Papa!"

Snape rolled his eyes.

"Ah," Harry said, his own eyes twinkling with amusement. "And what did Papa do wrong?"

"I caught him flying down the corridor," Evan said mischievously. "With Gavin."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, and I told him he wasn't supposed to. I think he's learned his lesson."

"Indeed?" Harry looked thoughtful as he stood up. His oldest son was a good kid but could be impulsive, especially when it came to flying. _Not unlike myself_, he thought ruefully. "I disagree. I think he should also lose his broom for a week and get no dessert tonight."

"I think that is fair," Snape said with a smirk as he sent the broom flying to Harry's waiting hand.

"Rather harsh if you ask me," Evan sighed despondently.

"I didn't ask. And as for you," Harry stared down at Gavin. "Did you know it was wrong to fly with Evan?"

"Um," Gavin squirmed slightly. He wasn't good at lying, never mind he didn't like to do it. He sighed. "I knew we weren't supposed to." He admitted.

"No dessert tonight, Gavin," Harry said, gentling his tone. "If you know something is wrong, then you shouldn't do it. And Evan, you know Gavin looks up to you. As you're older, you need to set a good example."

"I know," Evan said guiltily. "But I was careful!"

"Careful doing what?" Hermione stepped into the office, smiling as she met her husband's eyes.

Harry stepped from around his desk, kissed her cheek and put his hand on Evan's shoulder. "Evan has lost his broom for a week and both he and Gavin get no dessert for tonight for flying in the corridor."

"Boys!" Hermione put her hands on her hips. "What were you thinking? You could have been hurt or hurt someone else!"

"I'm sorry, Mummy," Gavin said.

"Me too," Evan said.

"Do it again and you'll lose your broom for a month," Hermione said sternly before pulling him into a hug. "And Gavin, if you do it again, you'll lose your bedtime reading privileges." She warned, before hugging her youngest.

Gavin's eyes widened. He was an avid reader like his mother and always fell asleep reading his books.

Evan shook his head slightly. No reading as a punishment? He loved his brother but he could be somewhat of a nerd sometimes.

"Where's Sage?" Gavin asked.

Hermione looked to the door. "She should be here soon, Nearly Headless Nick was telling her stories again."

Sure enough, the eleven year old girl who had her grandmother's dark red hair and grandfather's dark eyes raced in. "Papa!" She squealed as she hugged him.

"Sage Lillian, is that any way to enter a room?" Snape pretended to huff in irritation. "Five points from Gryffindor."

Sage giggled. "I'm not in Gryffindor, Papa. I haven't been sorted yet." She informed him.

"It is still always fun to take points from Gryffindor."

"But it's still summer," Evan pointed out.

"I'm practicing."

Harry snorted. "Like you need practice to take points from the best House."

"All the Houses are wonderful," Hermione said with a pointed look. "So no matter what house our children are sorted in, we will be proud."

Harry threw up his hands in surrender. "Yes, dear." His lips quirked as he tried not to laugh.

Hermione shook her head. "Impossible man." She muttered.

"What house do you think I'll get, Papa?" Evan asked Snape eagerly.

Snape smirked. Evan had been asking this same question for months. He gave the same answer he always gave. "You're bold, impulsive and sometimes reckless. You'll be a Gryffindor."

"Hey," Harry protested with a laugh. He couldn't disagree though.

"He also has a heart of gold and is brave like his parents," Snape continued.

"Aw," Hermione smiled. "I think Gavin could end up being a Ravenclaw, when his time comes. He certainly reads enough." She winked at Gavin who grinned back.

"Slytherin and Ravenclaw are the only good Houses, right Papa?" Sage asked sweetly. "I'm hoping for either of those. The others are for dunderheads. Excluding Mum and Dad, of course," She said quickly.

"They are not for dunderheads!" Evan protested. He didn't have anything against any of the Houses but from what he had seen and heard growing up, Gryffindor sounded like the most fun.

Snape patted Sage on the head. "Of course not, the other two are just fine." He winked at her. If one of his grandchildren were going to be a Slytherin, his bet was on Sage.

Sage giggled and winked back.

Hogwarts hadn't changed much, except for some new professors. Harry now taught Defence, and when Flitwick had retired, Hermione had become the new Charms Professor. Snape still taught Potions and was still Head of Slytherin, Dumbledore still Headmaster and McGonagall still teaching Transfiguration and Head of Gryffindor. Ron Weasley was the new flying instructor and his wife Lavender was the History of Magic teacher. Binns had finally decided to retire, although he still didn't seem to realize he was a ghost. Ron and Lavender had a daughter, Indigo, who would be starting her third year of Hogwarts in Gryffindor and their son, Artie, who would be starting his first year. Neville Longbottom taught Herbology now and was married to Ginny, who had been a professional Quidditch player for the Holyhead Harpies until recently. They also had a daughter, Frankie, starting her third year in Hufflepuff and a younger daughter, Ashlyn, who was five. Ginny occasionally would come to Hogwarts to help Ron coach Quidditch games and show off moves to his flying class.

Sirius and Remus stayed in touch and were part of Harry's life, honorary uncles to his kids. They both had ended up becoming Aurors, where Remus had fallen for Tonks and married her. They had had a son named Teddy who would be starting his fifth year as a Hufflepuff. Sirius had finally settled down to marry after falling in love with a Muggle woman and they had a daughter named Jamie, who would starting her fourth year as a Gryffindor.

Kingsley Shacklebolt was now the Minister of Magic so the Ministry was now a better place to work for. Over the years the remaining death eaters had been caught and were in Azkaban, including Lucius Malfoy. Draco and his mother had distanced themselves from him, and Draco was now married to Astoria Greengrass and had a son, Castor, starting his first year and a daughter, Selene, starting her second year in Slytherin.

"So Dad," Harry said casually. "How is Ellie doing? She should be here soon, right?"

"Yes, she will be here next week," Snape said, raising an eyebrow. Ellie Pomfrey was Poppy's niece and was coming to Hogwarts to assist Poppy in the infirmary so that after this next year, Poppy could retire like she wanted. Snape had been seeing Ellie, who was only a couple years younger than him, for several months now.

"Grandma Ellie!" Sage clapped her hands excitedly. She loved Ellie and how happy he made her Papa.

Evan began laughing.

Hermione coughed. "Sage," She gently scolded.

Sage frowned. "Evan says she will be." She said slyly.

Evan stopped laughing and gave his little sister a mild glare.

Gavin shrugged. "Dad says it too." He said innocently.

"Is that so?" Snape stared at his son.

Harry gulped. "I just - well,"

"Let's go kids," Hermione laughed. "I think your Papa wants to have a talk with his son."

"Is Daddy in trouble?" Sage asked innocently as they left the office.

"I think so," Hermione snickered. "Just like old times." She teased.

Harry gave her a mock glower. She merely smiled and guided the children out of the room.

"Maybe he'll get his broom taken away too," Evan's voice could be heard.

Snape crossed his arms together across his chest. "Gossiping about me, Son?"

"No!" Harry shook his head. "I just said, like _once_, that if you two got married she would be the kids grandmother and how nice that would be..." He trailed off. "You're not going to try and give me detention, are you?" He joked.

"Maybe. I doubt anyone would even consider it strange, considering it's you," Snape smirked at Harry's scowl before his expression grew serious. "I am pleased that you like Ellie."

"I do. She's really nice." Harry said. "And she can put up with you." He teased.

"You'll never stop being a brat," Snape playfully cuffed his son on the back of his head.

"What can I say? I'm _your_ son," Harry shrugged, a grin on his face.

Snape's face softened. "Yes, that you are." His son was a gift, truly, and he had given Snape more joy than he could say. Joy that kept on going with his adorable grandchildren and getting to work with his family, watch his grand-kids grow up. It was a life filled with love and more than he could have ever hoped for. And with Ellie he had found an intelligent woman who shared his interests and cared about his family too. And he knew, deep in his heart that Lily was happy for him and for Harry, smiling down on them. And he would forever be grateful that her secret had come to light.

**Thank you for reading this story! Not sure if there will be a sequel with Harry's kids. Should I start with Evan and Sage entering Hogwarts and then later time jump to where Gavin starts first year? **


	21. Chapter 21

Just an update to let you know that the first chapter of the sequel, Rising Generation, is up now! Hope you enjoy!


End file.
